


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by athousanderrors, savvymavvy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Slash, language., slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousanderrors/pseuds/athousanderrors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.
> 
> Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/), who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series.

 

Humming, Ianto walked over to his desk. And paused. Cocked his head, tail gently swinging from side to side.

“Owen?” He murmured, voice cold. “Why is there a scratching post on my desk?” He turned, to see Owen, smirking at him.

"Thought it might come in handy.” He ducked as Ianto threw the offending item at his head.

“I don’t. Have claws!” Ianto growled, hissing at Owen.

Owen rubbed his forehead, where a nice red bump was already appearing.

“JACK!” He yelled. “Your kitten’s going psycho again!”

Ianto hissed, eyes narrowed, already plotting to cough up hairballs (and my, hadn’t that been a fun first experience) into Owen’s next takeaway. His tail thrashed angrily from side to side as he paced in front of his desk, one ear cocked as Jack’s office door opened.

“Ianto…don’t kill Owen.” Jack’s lips twitched as he fought the urge to smirk.

“Why? Tosh can do his job easily.” Ianto growled, glared, never taking his eyes off Owen, feeling more than seeing Jack approach him.

“Oi!” Owen glared at Ianto, then Jack, who seemed to be more interested in scratching behind Ianto’s ears than actually reprimanding him. Ianto, for his part, relaxed a little, purring softly, eyes half-lidded as he smirked at Owen.

Jack echoed the smirk, winding Ianto’s tail through his fingers, playing with it idly.

“Owen, stop baiting Ianto.” He laughed softly as Ianto batted at his hands, eyes following his tail. Jack scratched a bit harder behind his ears, rewarded with a low groan as Ianto sagged slightly, leaning against Jack. In the background, Owen rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the more-than-slightly pornographic sight of Ianto groaning and rubbing himself against Jack.

Still smirking, Jack released Ianto’s tail, rubbing behind cat ears with both hands, rewarded with a louder purr. Tosh, for her part, was now completely ignoring the computer program chattering away to itself in the background, shifting in her chair as she watched Ianto and Jack, mouth open a little.

Oblivious to all of this, Ianto turned to face Jack, rubbing against him more firmly as his hands slid…well, places they really shouldn’t in public. Gwen was standing watching them from the doorway to the autopsy room, unsure if she was jealous of them both or just turned on. They’d all been on edge since Ianto’s transformation; Owen had muttered something about cat pheremones, but in truth he knew as little as the rest of them.

Never taking his eyes off Ianto, Jack swallowed hard, trying to gain enough control in his voice to sound unaffected by what Ianto was doing.

“I don’t know why you keep having trouble with Ianto, Owen. He really is quite easy to get along with…” Smirking, Jack looked down as Ianto opened his eyes, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Are you trying to suggest I'm some kind of...cat whore, Jack? Er, _sir_.” Ianto tried to look offended; a little difficult when he was pressed so closely against Jack, purring.

“Not at all.” Jack smiled, moving his hand to rub and scratch a little harder. Ianto tried to resist, but Jack’s hand was so nice…he purred louder, nuzzling at Jack’s shoulder.

*************** _A Few Days Earlier…_ ***************

_“Owen…are you_ sure _you know what you’re doing?” Ianto looked at him warily, leaning on the railing that surrounded the autopsy room. For reasons best known to himself, Owen had decided to take the latest piece of alien technology they’d scavenged out of storage, and fiddle with it._

_“Jack said-"_

_“I know what Jack said, Ianto. Don’t worry about it, I know what I’m doing.” Owen frowned, crouching down beside the machine, casting a glance up at Ianto, smirking._

_“I doubt that…” Ianto muttered, though he did lean closer, intrigued despite his misgivings._

_“I heard that.” Owen didn’t look up this time, using a scalpel to gingerly prod the…whatever it was. Part organic, part computer. They didn’t know what it did yet, or where it came from. All they knew was that it bore a[green crescent inside a circle](http://gallery.chaotic-creative.com/gallery/v/screencaps/doctorwho/ten/201-ep/0165.jpg); something the archives had assured them meant it was medical. So, of course, Owen had claimed it as his._

_Perhaps it was misfortune, then, that meant Gwen, Toshiko, and Jack were called out on a weevil hunt. Leaving Ianto to watch over Owen – with strict instructions to_ not _, under_ any _circumstances, touch the device – Jack had departed in his usual dramatic manner. Ianto wondered if he’d practised walking out of the room, the best to show off his coat, billowing behind him like a bad imitation of Angel. Not that he’d watched the show, of course. It had been more Lisa’s thing. He didn’t have a thing for dark, brooding mystery men in long co-oh, bugger it all. He’d watched every bloody episode, one memorable week off. Done nothing but sit around in his boxers, watch TV, and obsessively clean his flat._

_“You gonna stare at nothing all day, or are you going to help me?” Owen’s snarky question broke Ianto out of his reverie. He looked down at the doctor, who was holding what appeared to be some kind of flap open with a wooden tongue depressor, scalpel pressed against the soft tissue underneath._

_‘Do I have to?’ Ianto nearly asked – mouth open, in fact – before shutting it with a snap. Sighing, he walked down the stairs, rolling up his sleeves._

_“What do you want me to do?” He picked up a couple of instruments from Owen’s tray, hoping he’d just be holding bits of…whatever it was…out of the way. Thankfully, that was all Owen trusted him with. He allowed his mind to drift, ignoring Owen’s running commentary, hoping to God that this wasn’t going to end badly._

_Of course, he should have known as soon as he said that – even _thought_ it – that things would go horribly, horribly wrong._

_“Um…Owen?” He asked, looking over at the other man a little nervously. “A light’s started blinking.” Owen glanced up at him._

_“It’s fine. It’s connected to this gland-thing here. I’ll just cut through….ah.” Owen swallowed. Hard._

_Eyes wide, Ianto looked over at him. “That wasn’t a good ‘ah’, was it?” Owen shook his head. “Jack’s gonna kill you, isn’t he?”_

_“Most likely. Unless this thing kills me first.” Ianto tried to back away, still holding bits of the…thing, which seemed to have glued themselves to the metal implements. He dropped them, ducking down as the device started to give off a high-pitched whine. Owen had already hidden underneath one of the work benches, using an empty supply tray as a shield._

_Five minutes later, they were still cowering either side of the autopsy bay, waiting for…what? Ianto stood, cautiously, pressed against the tiled wall. He glanced across at Owen, who, true to form, was still hiding behind his ‘shield’. Ianto licked dry lips nervously, looking at the alien machine, which continued to blink and whine ominously, while apparently doing nothing else. Taking a deep breath, Ianto took a step forward._

_“I think it’s-" He didn’t get to finish his ill-advised sentence, as a wave of light billowed out from one side of the machine, hitting Ianto firmly in the chest. He was thrown against the wall, tiles breaking against his head and back with an ominous ‘crack’._

_**********************_

_“How are we going to tell him?” He knew that voice…_

_“What do you mean,_ we _? This is your bloody fault, Owen!!” A female voice hissed. Ianto twitched. No, didn’t like that one. Too loud._

_“You’re the bleeding heart, Gwen – this stuff’s your job!” Ianto frowned, eyes still closed. Anger, he could feel it…smell it. And want…God, the air reeked of it._

_“Mrph?” Blearily, he tried to force his eyes open, only to shut them again immediately._

_“S’bright.” Voice dry, throat gritty. He swallowed, tried to speak again. “N s’loud.” He twitched, wondering why he was lying on his side. Felt something against his arm, something…furry. He shifted his arm away, strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He covered his face with his hand, slowly opening his eyes._

_“It’s alright, Ianto. I’ve turned the lights down.” Gwen. Her voice was softer now, he could tell. But still, so loud…Everything was so loud. He looked around the dim room, frowning._

_“I…why’s everything all grey?”_

_“Christ…” Owen swore, out of sight. “His vision’s probably changed as well.”_

_“What?!” feeling decidedly more awake, Ianto tried to roll over, sit up. And yowled. His hand flew to his back, eyes opening wide as he felt..._

_“Owen…” He spoke through gritted teeth, doing his best to stay calm. “Why the buggering_ fuck _do I have a tail?” Said tail was now twitching at the tip, back and forth, looking at ill-at-ease as the rest of Ianto._

_“Uh…look, mate…” Owen appeared at the end of the bed, arms folded._

_“Don’t. Don’t even bother.” Ianto growled, not quite literally, clutching at the bed as he fought the urge to lunge at Owen. Something itched, tickling the side of his face. Shakily, he brought a hand up to his face, back through his hair, towards…ears. Furry. Pointy. Ears._

_“It’s not that bad…” Gwen murmured soothingly. “You look quite cute, really.” She tried to smile, reeking of lies._

_“I’m a sodding_ cat _, Gwen. And if it’s not that bad, why is Owen sweating? You reek, Owen. You’re afraid, because you don’t know what the fuck you’ve done.” Ianto’s voice was deathly quiet, tail still flicking quietly against the bed, fingers curling as they dug in to the sheets. He stared at Owen, coolly, before letting his gaze flick around the room, taking in the world in shades of grey._

_“You put me in a cell?!” He’d gone beyond anger now, into pure astonishment. Nothing should surprise him by now, he knew…but somehow, the world had managed to ruin his day once again._

_“It’s for your own protection, love. We didn’t want you waking up near the…device.” Gwen winced._

_Snorting in disbelief, Ianto shook his head. Bollocks. He could hear her pulse racing from here, the concern in her voice, even as the stench of her filled the air. And he was surprised the weevils hadn’t gone mad by now, with the thick waves of lust rolling off those two. Equally surprised that they hadn’t jumped each other already…oh, but wait. They already had. Scents mingled so close they were nearly the same._

_He pulled his feet up, arms wrapped around his legs, hugging his knees as he watched them, ears twitching a little. The weevils were loud, so loud, and he pressed his hands to his ears in a bid to shut them out._

_“Ianto?” Gwen placed a hand on his arm. “What is it, pet?”_

_“Don’t.” He stiffened, snarling. “Don’t fucking call me that.” She stammered an apology, moving away, and he couldn’t help but smirk a little as her pulse raced once more. Slowly, he let his hands fall away, wincing at the growling from the cell next door._

_“Let me out of here?” Gwen glanced at Owen, who shrugged._

_“He’s awake, he’s…mostly intact. Scans don’t show anything physically_ wrong _with him-“_

_“You mean apart from the fact I’ve got sodding cat ears and a tail.” Ianto drawled, deadpan. He turned, sliding off the bed, swaying on his feet for a second. Things were a little different, his tail setting off his center of balance even as it tried to compensate. He ran a hand through his hair, managing to avoid his ears._

_As he stepped forward, his ears swivelled towards the door, and he paused. Stepped out of the cell, shoulders hunched as he had to walk past the Weevil. He had the door open as Jack landed at the bottom of the stairs, Ianto stepping through with a shaky smile in place. It faded in the face of Jack’s blank stare, though there was a wicked twinkle in now-green eyes as Ianto’s nostrils flared slightly._

_Ok, so maybe this could have a couple of advantages. But Ianto knew Jack was wearing the stripy shirt that made his eyes even more inhumanly blue, and he couldn’t bloody appreciate it properly. Somehow that gaze wasn’t the same in shades of grey. The heat coming off Jack, both literal and emotional, was almost like a wall, so thick that Ianto almost felt like he was going to choke._

_But oh, what a way to die. It took Ianto a moment to realise that the low throbbing purr was coming from_ him _, and a flush coloured pale skin as he ducked his head a little. The purr died down a bit, though Ianto couldn’t resist moving closer to Jack._

_Jack, for his part, looked nothing less than highly amused, though there was a spark of heat in his eyes that gave away what Ianto had already picked up. He reached out a hand to Ianto, intrigued as to just how catlike he had become. Ianto ducked his head, nuzzling against Jack’s hand, only stopping as Owen cleared his throat pointedly in the background._

_Flushing still, he stood. “Sorry. I uh…yes.” He straightened, hands clasped loosely behind his back, tail swinging gently from side to side._

_“As I was saying…” Owen tried to sound like he knew what he was talking about; for once, Ianto didn’t have to blindly trust his words. “For the most part – obvious physical changes aside – Ianto’s perfectly fine. Vision, hearing – I’m assuming – sense of smell…all feline.” Owen’s voice faltered a little as he watched Ianto, who was switching between smirking slightly at him, and sneaking glances at Jack._

_Who couldn’t take his eyes off the tail. Ianto was testing it out, able to control the movement of his tail a little better now, watching as Jack’s eyes followed it from side to side, even as it snaked up Ianto’s back, curling over one shoulder._

_Gwen had stepped closer now too, a little intrigued herself. She’d been able to touch the tail and ears whilst Ianto was unconscious, but to see them moving…it was fascinating. Of course, that fascination had nothing to do with the easy confidence Ianto was radiating, the soft purr that continued unabated. She reached out a hand, pausing just out of reach._

_“Can I?” She murmured, fingertips inches from his hair._

_Ianto was running his tail through his fingers now, almost forgetting that Owen and Gwen were even there. He snapped his head around as Gwen stepped close, eyes flashing for a moment. He nodded, blinking slowly as soft fingers threaded through his hair._

_Smiling nervously, Gwen scratched softly behind his ears, the expression becoming more confident as Ianto’s eyes slipped half-closed, rumbling purr in his chest._

_“God, don’t stop doing that…” Ianto murmured, voice a little throaty as he tilted his head, arching into her hand._

_“Gwen.” Voice a little louder than necessary, Jack’s jaw twitched slightly, as Gwen snatched her hand away. “I want you and Owen to research that thing._ Carefully _. Who knows what other tricks those guys had up their sleeves.” Gwen nodded, stepping past Jack and heading upstairs. Owen looked between Ianto and Jack, considered trying to explain himself, then decided that running away was a much better option. Especially when that meant he was following Gwen up stairs._

 _Ianto’s head swivelled to follow the both of them, smirk on his face. “They’ll be having sex in the supply cabinet in under ten minutes.” He murmured, letting his tail fall free of his fingers. He turned back to Jack, still looking rather pleased with himself. He took a few steps forward -_ prowled _towards Jack – pressing close._

_“Jack!” Owen yelled from upstairs. “The Cat-O-Matic started making noises again!” Ianto snarled as he pulled away from Jack, glaring in the direction of the stairs._

_“When did Owen give it a name?” Ianto murmured coolly, turning and running up the stairs. Jack was right behind him, chuckling._

_”Well, you were unconscious, we couldn’t rely on your rhyming skills.” Jack pointed out, slapping Ianto’s arse gently as they reached the top of the stairs, running towards the Autopsy room._

_Ianto hissed quietly, walking, finding his shoes incredibly uncomfortable. He was almost scared to kick them off, but thankfully his feet looked perfectly normal underneath. It just_ felt _odd. He raced after Jack, trying to ignore the uncomfortable way his trousers trapped his tail. This was going to take some getting used to. He leant on the railing, looking down at the device, while Owen tried to breathlessly explain from the stairs._

_“I didn’t touch it, I swear. It just started blinking and whining like it did before.” Ianto nodded, sniffing the air carefully, frowning slightly. Holding on to the railing with one hand, he climbed through, smoothly dropping to all fours beside the autopsy table._

_“Ianto!” Jack frowned, moving as if to come after him._

_“It’s all right, Jack. Not as if it can do any more damage to me, is it?” Ianto looked up, smirking a little. He picked up a couple of Owen’s instruments, managing to pin flaps of tissue back, exposing the machinery underneath._

_“Right, Owen…” He glanced up at the rather pale-looking medic. “What do I do to stop this then?”_

_“Me? How the bloody hell should I know?” Owen protested, holding his hands up. “Last time I went near it the thing nearly exploded. And look how well that one ended.” He gestured to Ianto, who hissed quietly at him. And then looked rather startled that he had. Tosh and Gwen looked on, wide-eyed, while Jack still didn’t seem to be able to get past amusement at Ianto’s appearance._

_“Right. Thanks for that, Owen. You’re a great help.” Ianto drawled, crouching down in front of the device. He sniffed it, nose nearly nudging the machine. He could hear the others behind him, a quartet of quiet inhales as they all held their breath._

_Tilting his head, he eyed the machine, focused. He purred quietly, a soft questioning ‘mrow?’ slipping out. And immediately, the device powered down, all the lights switching off as it fell silent. Smiling smugly, Ianto stood, hands on his hips._

_“What…how’d you do that?” Owen looked at him, then at the machine, then back at Ianto. Who just continued to grin at him, tail swinging gently from side to side. Actually, he had no idea why making cat-noises at the machine had worked. But he wasn’t about to tell_ Owen _that._

_“If anyone needs me, I’ll be sorting out those files on UFO sightings.” He walked past the rest of the team, who turned to follow him with their eyes, before looking over at Jack._

_“That was Ianto, right? Our Ianto? The bloke who barely says two words to anyone all day?” Owen gestured at Ianto’s retreating back. “Since when did he grow enough balls to do…that?”_

_Jack smirked, hands in his pockets. “It’s always the quiet ones.” Whistling softly, he walked up to his office, leaving a spluttering Owen in the hands of Gwen and Tosh._

********************* _Present Day_ **********************

Jaw clenched, Owen had tried his best to ignore them, staring at his work so intently that it was amazing it hadn’t burst into flames. He looked up, throwing his pen on the table as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, for fuck's sake...GET A ROOM!” He walked off towards the autopsy room, pushing past Gwen who was still watching them, entranced.

“We could use this one…” Jack smirked. “Always wanted to do it on a desk.” He caught Tosh’s blush, as she looked away, trying to look busy but sneaking glances at them every few seconds. Jack watched her as he nibbled on Ianto’s ear, hands sliding up and down Ianto’s back.

Ianto grinned, arching against Jack, a soft happy mew escaping him. He looked back over his shoulder, smirking at Tosh’s flushed cheeks. Pressed against Jack from head to toe, he slowly slid down his body. On his knees, he nuzzled the bulge in Jack’s pants, purring as his tongue scraped over fabric.

“Oh my god.” Jack murmured, torn between shock – that Ianto was actually doing this, in _public_ \- and the need to have Ianto sucking him, right fucking now.

Tosh squeaked as she looked over, murmuring a soft exclamation of disbelief. She couldn’t look away, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, eyes wide. Gwen couldn’t even speak, staring at the two men, licking dry lips as she gasped.

One hand still tangled in Ianto’s hair, rubbing gently behind his ears, Jack bit his lip, unable to take his eyes off the gorgeous man on his knees. Ianto’s eyes fluttered shut, slowly, a look of utter bliss on his face. His hands slid up Jack’s thighs as he rubbed his face against Jack’s hip, purring. His tail was curled around his knees, resting against Jack’s ankle, the tip twitching ever so slightly. He opened his eyes slowly, fingers reaching Jack’s belt, green eyes on Jack’s face as he slowly undid the belt.

A slow grin spread across Jack’s face as he watched, eyebrow raised in question. He continued to rub behind Ianto’s ears, enjoying the vibration of his purrs against his leg.

“Uh guys…” Eyes still on Ianto, he swallowed hard. “I suggest…Oh fuck…”

Ianto blinked, not even registering that Jack was talking, that there were people watching. He pulled Jack’s belt free of his trousers, dropping it to the floor. Gently gripping the edge of Jack’s trousers between his teeth, he managed to get the button undone. His tongue curled against the zip, touching warm flesh above for a moment, sucking the tab into his mouth. Grasping it between his teeth, he unzipped Jack's trousers, fingers curling and uncurling against Jack's thighs.

“Are they done ye-OH MY GOD.” Owen made the mistake of coming back in, nearly giving himself whiplash as he quickly turned away.

“Uhm…Owen…I think I need to have you look at…uh…” Gwen wandered over to Owen, unable to take her eyes off Ianto and Jack, pink flush high in her cheeks. Jack smirked, able to see Tosh watching them still. He looked down, silently daring Ianto to continue.

 

On to [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

 

Humming, Ianto walked over to his desk. And paused. Cocked his head, tail gently swinging from side to side.

“Owen?” He murmured, voice cold. “Why is there a scratching post on my desk?” He turned, to see Owen, smirking at him.

"Thought it might come in handy.” He ducked as Ianto threw the offending item at his head.

“I don’t. Have claws!” Ianto growled, hissing at Owen.

Owen rubbed his forehead, where a nice red bump was already appearing.

“JACK!” He yelled. “Your kitten’s going psycho again!”

Ianto hissed, eyes narrowed, already plotting to cough up hairballs (and my, hadn’t that been a fun first experience) into Owen’s next takeaway. His tail thrashed angrily from side to side as he paced in front of his desk, one ear cocked as Jack’s office door opened.

“Ianto…don’t kill Owen.” Jack’s lips twitched as he fought the urge to smirk.

“Why? Tosh can do his job easily.” Ianto growled, glared, never taking his eyes off Owen, feeling more than seeing Jack approach him.

“Oi!” Owen glared at Ianto, then Jack, who seemed to be more interested in scratching behind Ianto’s ears than actually reprimanding him. Ianto, for his part, relaxed a little, purring softly, eyes half-lidded as he smirked at Owen.

Jack echoed the smirk, winding Ianto’s tail through his fingers, playing with it idly.

“Owen, stop baiting Ianto.” He laughed softly as Ianto batted at his hands, eyes following his tail. Jack scratched a bit harder behind his ears, rewarded with a low groan as Ianto sagged slightly, leaning against Jack. In the background, Owen rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the more-than-slightly pornographic sight of Ianto groaning and rubbing himself against Jack.

Still smirking, Jack released Ianto’s tail, rubbing behind cat ears with both hands, rewarded with a louder purr. Tosh, for her part, was now completely ignoring the computer program chattering away to itself in the background, shifting in her chair as she watched Ianto and Jack, mouth open a little.

Oblivious to all of this, Ianto turned to face Jack, rubbing against him more firmly as his hands slid…well, places they really shouldn’t in public. Gwen was standing watching them from the doorway to the autopsy room, unsure if she was jealous of them both or just turned on. They’d all been on edge since Ianto’s transformation; Owen had muttered something about cat pheremones, but in truth he knew as little as the rest of them.

Never taking his eyes off Ianto, Jack swallowed hard, trying to gain enough control in his voice to sound unaffected by what Ianto was doing.

“I don’t know why you keep having trouble with Ianto, Owen. He really is quite easy to get along with…” Smirking, Jack looked down as Ianto opened his eyes, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Are you trying to suggest I'm some kind of...cat whore, Jack? Er, _sir_.” Ianto tried to look offended; a little difficult when he was pressed so closely against Jack, purring.

“Not at all.” Jack smiled, moving his hand to rub and scratch a little harder. Ianto tried to resist, but Jack’s hand was so nice…he purred louder, nuzzling at Jack’s shoulder.

*************** _A Few Days Earlier…_ ***************

_“Owen…are you_ sure _you know what you’re doing?” Ianto looked at him warily, leaning on the railing that surrounded the autopsy room. For reasons best known to himself, Owen had decided to take the latest piece of alien technology they’d scavenged out of storage, and fiddle with it._

_“Jack said-"_

_“I know what Jack said, Ianto. Don’t worry about it, I know what I’m doing.” Owen frowned, crouching down beside the machine, casting a glance up at Ianto, smirking._

_“I doubt that…” Ianto muttered, though he did lean closer, intrigued despite his misgivings._

_“I heard that.” Owen didn’t look up this time, using a scalpel to gingerly prod the…whatever it was. Part organic, part computer. They didn’t know what it did yet, or where it came from. All they knew was that it bore a[green crescent inside a circle](http://gallery.chaotic-creative.com/gallery/v/screencaps/doctorwho/ten/201-ep/0165.jpg); something the archives had assured them meant it was medical. So, of course, Owen had claimed it as his._

_Perhaps it was misfortune, then, that meant Gwen, Toshiko, and Jack were called out on a weevil hunt. Leaving Ianto to watch over Owen – with strict instructions to_ not _, under_ any _circumstances, touch the device – Jack had departed in his usual dramatic manner. Ianto wondered if he’d practised walking out of the room, the best to show off his coat, billowing behind him like a bad imitation of Angel. Not that he’d watched the show, of course. It had been more Lisa’s thing. He didn’t have a thing for dark, brooding mystery men in long co-oh, bugger it all. He’d watched every bloody episode, one memorable week off. Done nothing but sit around in his boxers, watch TV, and obsessively clean his flat._

_“You gonna stare at nothing all day, or are you going to help me?” Owen’s snarky question broke Ianto out of his reverie. He looked down at the doctor, who was holding what appeared to be some kind of flap open with a wooden tongue depressor, scalpel pressed against the soft tissue underneath._

_‘Do I have to?’ Ianto nearly asked – mouth open, in fact – before shutting it with a snap. Sighing, he walked down the stairs, rolling up his sleeves._

_“What do you want me to do?” He picked up a couple of instruments from Owen’s tray, hoping he’d just be holding bits of…whatever it was…out of the way. Thankfully, that was all Owen trusted him with. He allowed his mind to drift, ignoring Owen’s running commentary, hoping to God that this wasn’t going to end badly._

_Of course, he should have known as soon as he said that – even _thought_ it – that things would go horribly, horribly wrong._

_“Um…Owen?” He asked, looking over at the other man a little nervously. “A light’s started blinking.” Owen glanced up at him._

_“It’s fine. It’s connected to this gland-thing here. I’ll just cut through….ah.” Owen swallowed. Hard._

_Eyes wide, Ianto looked over at him. “That wasn’t a good ‘ah’, was it?” Owen shook his head. “Jack’s gonna kill you, isn’t he?”_

_“Most likely. Unless this thing kills me first.” Ianto tried to back away, still holding bits of the…thing, which seemed to have glued themselves to the metal implements. He dropped them, ducking down as the device started to give off a high-pitched whine. Owen had already hidden underneath one of the work benches, using an empty supply tray as a shield._

_Five minutes later, they were still cowering either side of the autopsy bay, waiting for…what? Ianto stood, cautiously, pressed against the tiled wall. He glanced across at Owen, who, true to form, was still hiding behind his ‘shield’. Ianto licked dry lips nervously, looking at the alien machine, which continued to blink and whine ominously, while apparently doing nothing else. Taking a deep breath, Ianto took a step forward._

_“I think it’s-" He didn’t get to finish his ill-advised sentence, as a wave of light billowed out from one side of the machine, hitting Ianto firmly in the chest. He was thrown against the wall, tiles breaking against his head and back with an ominous ‘crack’._

_**********************_

_“How are we going to tell him?” He knew that voice…_

_“What do you mean,_ we _? This is your bloody fault, Owen!!” A female voice hissed. Ianto twitched. No, didn’t like that one. Too loud._

_“You’re the bleeding heart, Gwen – this stuff’s your job!” Ianto frowned, eyes still closed. Anger, he could feel it…smell it. And want…God, the air reeked of it._

_“Mrph?” Blearily, he tried to force his eyes open, only to shut them again immediately._

_“S’bright.” Voice dry, throat gritty. He swallowed, tried to speak again. “N s’loud.” He twitched, wondering why he was lying on his side. Felt something against his arm, something…furry. He shifted his arm away, strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He covered his face with his hand, slowly opening his eyes._

_“It’s alright, Ianto. I’ve turned the lights down.” Gwen. Her voice was softer now, he could tell. But still, so loud…Everything was so loud. He looked around the dim room, frowning._

_“I…why’s everything all grey?”_

_“Christ…” Owen swore, out of sight. “His vision’s probably changed as well.”_

_“What?!” feeling decidedly more awake, Ianto tried to roll over, sit up. And yowled. His hand flew to his back, eyes opening wide as he felt..._

_“Owen…” He spoke through gritted teeth, doing his best to stay calm. “Why the buggering_ fuck _do I have a tail?” Said tail was now twitching at the tip, back and forth, looking at ill-at-ease as the rest of Ianto._

_“Uh…look, mate…” Owen appeared at the end of the bed, arms folded._

_“Don’t. Don’t even bother.” Ianto growled, not quite literally, clutching at the bed as he fought the urge to lunge at Owen. Something itched, tickling the side of his face. Shakily, he brought a hand up to his face, back through his hair, towards…ears. Furry. Pointy. Ears._

_“It’s not that bad…” Gwen murmured soothingly. “You look quite cute, really.” She tried to smile, reeking of lies._

_“I’m a sodding_ cat _, Gwen. And if it’s not that bad, why is Owen sweating? You reek, Owen. You’re afraid, because you don’t know what the fuck you’ve done.” Ianto’s voice was deathly quiet, tail still flicking quietly against the bed, fingers curling as they dug in to the sheets. He stared at Owen, coolly, before letting his gaze flick around the room, taking in the world in shades of grey._

_“You put me in a cell?!” He’d gone beyond anger now, into pure astonishment. Nothing should surprise him by now, he knew…but somehow, the world had managed to ruin his day once again._

_“It’s for your own protection, love. We didn’t want you waking up near the…device.” Gwen winced._

_Snorting in disbelief, Ianto shook his head. Bollocks. He could hear her pulse racing from here, the concern in her voice, even as the stench of her filled the air. And he was surprised the weevils hadn’t gone mad by now, with the thick waves of lust rolling off those two. Equally surprised that they hadn’t jumped each other already…oh, but wait. They already had. Scents mingled so close they were nearly the same._

_He pulled his feet up, arms wrapped around his legs, hugging his knees as he watched them, ears twitching a little. The weevils were loud, so loud, and he pressed his hands to his ears in a bid to shut them out._

_“Ianto?” Gwen placed a hand on his arm. “What is it, pet?”_

_“Don’t.” He stiffened, snarling. “Don’t fucking call me that.” She stammered an apology, moving away, and he couldn’t help but smirk a little as her pulse raced once more. Slowly, he let his hands fall away, wincing at the growling from the cell next door._

_“Let me out of here?” Gwen glanced at Owen, who shrugged._

_“He’s awake, he’s…mostly intact. Scans don’t show anything physically_ wrong _with him-“_

_“You mean apart from the fact I’ve got sodding cat ears and a tail.” Ianto drawled, deadpan. He turned, sliding off the bed, swaying on his feet for a second. Things were a little different, his tail setting off his center of balance even as it tried to compensate. He ran a hand through his hair, managing to avoid his ears._

_As he stepped forward, his ears swivelled towards the door, and he paused. Stepped out of the cell, shoulders hunched as he had to walk past the Weevil. He had the door open as Jack landed at the bottom of the stairs, Ianto stepping through with a shaky smile in place. It faded in the face of Jack’s blank stare, though there was a wicked twinkle in now-green eyes as Ianto’s nostrils flared slightly._

_Ok, so maybe this could have a couple of advantages. But Ianto knew Jack was wearing the stripy shirt that made his eyes even more inhumanly blue, and he couldn’t bloody appreciate it properly. Somehow that gaze wasn’t the same in shades of grey. The heat coming off Jack, both literal and emotional, was almost like a wall, so thick that Ianto almost felt like he was going to choke._

_But oh, what a way to die. It took Ianto a moment to realise that the low throbbing purr was coming from_ him _, and a flush coloured pale skin as he ducked his head a little. The purr died down a bit, though Ianto couldn’t resist moving closer to Jack._

_Jack, for his part, looked nothing less than highly amused, though there was a spark of heat in his eyes that gave away what Ianto had already picked up. He reached out a hand to Ianto, intrigued as to just how catlike he had become. Ianto ducked his head, nuzzling against Jack’s hand, only stopping as Owen cleared his throat pointedly in the background._

_Flushing still, he stood. “Sorry. I uh…yes.” He straightened, hands clasped loosely behind his back, tail swinging gently from side to side._

_“As I was saying…” Owen tried to sound like he knew what he was talking about; for once, Ianto didn’t have to blindly trust his words. “For the most part – obvious physical changes aside – Ianto’s perfectly fine. Vision, hearing – I’m assuming – sense of smell…all feline.” Owen’s voice faltered a little as he watched Ianto, who was switching between smirking slightly at him, and sneaking glances at Jack._

_Who couldn’t take his eyes off the tail. Ianto was testing it out, able to control the movement of his tail a little better now, watching as Jack’s eyes followed it from side to side, even as it snaked up Ianto’s back, curling over one shoulder._

_Gwen had stepped closer now too, a little intrigued herself. She’d been able to touch the tail and ears whilst Ianto was unconscious, but to see them moving…it was fascinating. Of course, that fascination had nothing to do with the easy confidence Ianto was radiating, the soft purr that continued unabated. She reached out a hand, pausing just out of reach._

_“Can I?” She murmured, fingertips inches from his hair._

_Ianto was running his tail through his fingers now, almost forgetting that Owen and Gwen were even there. He snapped his head around as Gwen stepped close, eyes flashing for a moment. He nodded, blinking slowly as soft fingers threaded through his hair._

_Smiling nervously, Gwen scratched softly behind his ears, the expression becoming more confident as Ianto’s eyes slipped half-closed, rumbling purr in his chest._

_“God, don’t stop doing that…” Ianto murmured, voice a little throaty as he tilted his head, arching into her hand._

_“Gwen.” Voice a little louder than necessary, Jack’s jaw twitched slightly, as Gwen snatched her hand away. “I want you and Owen to research that thing._ Carefully _. Who knows what other tricks those guys had up their sleeves.” Gwen nodded, stepping past Jack and heading upstairs. Owen looked between Ianto and Jack, considered trying to explain himself, then decided that running away was a much better option. Especially when that meant he was following Gwen up stairs._

 _Ianto’s head swivelled to follow the both of them, smirk on his face. “They’ll be having sex in the supply cabinet in under ten minutes.” He murmured, letting his tail fall free of his fingers. He turned back to Jack, still looking rather pleased with himself. He took a few steps forward -_ prowled _towards Jack – pressing close._

_“Jack!” Owen yelled from upstairs. “The Cat-O-Matic started making noises again!” Ianto snarled as he pulled away from Jack, glaring in the direction of the stairs._

_“When did Owen give it a name?” Ianto murmured coolly, turning and running up the stairs. Jack was right behind him, chuckling._

_”Well, you were unconscious, we couldn’t rely on your rhyming skills.” Jack pointed out, slapping Ianto’s arse gently as they reached the top of the stairs, running towards the Autopsy room._

_Ianto hissed quietly, walking, finding his shoes incredibly uncomfortable. He was almost scared to kick them off, but thankfully his feet looked perfectly normal underneath. It just_ felt _odd. He raced after Jack, trying to ignore the uncomfortable way his trousers trapped his tail. This was going to take some getting used to. He leant on the railing, looking down at the device, while Owen tried to breathlessly explain from the stairs._

_“I didn’t touch it, I swear. It just started blinking and whining like it did before.” Ianto nodded, sniffing the air carefully, frowning slightly. Holding on to the railing with one hand, he climbed through, smoothly dropping to all fours beside the autopsy table._

_“Ianto!” Jack frowned, moving as if to come after him._

_“It’s all right, Jack. Not as if it can do any more damage to me, is it?” Ianto looked up, smirking a little. He picked up a couple of Owen’s instruments, managing to pin flaps of tissue back, exposing the machinery underneath._

_“Right, Owen…” He glanced up at the rather pale-looking medic. “What do I do to stop this then?”_

_“Me? How the bloody hell should I know?” Owen protested, holding his hands up. “Last time I went near it the thing nearly exploded. And look how well that one ended.” He gestured to Ianto, who hissed quietly at him. And then looked rather startled that he had. Tosh and Gwen looked on, wide-eyed, while Jack still didn’t seem to be able to get past amusement at Ianto’s appearance._

_“Right. Thanks for that, Owen. You’re a great help.” Ianto drawled, crouching down in front of the device. He sniffed it, nose nearly nudging the machine. He could hear the others behind him, a quartet of quiet inhales as they all held their breath._

_Tilting his head, he eyed the machine, focused. He purred quietly, a soft questioning ‘mrow?’ slipping out. And immediately, the device powered down, all the lights switching off as it fell silent. Smiling smugly, Ianto stood, hands on his hips._

_“What…how’d you do that?” Owen looked at him, then at the machine, then back at Ianto. Who just continued to grin at him, tail swinging gently from side to side. Actually, he had no idea why making cat-noises at the machine had worked. But he wasn’t about to tell_ Owen _that._

_“If anyone needs me, I’ll be sorting out those files on UFO sightings.” He walked past the rest of the team, who turned to follow him with their eyes, before looking over at Jack._

_“That was Ianto, right? Our Ianto? The bloke who barely says two words to anyone all day?” Owen gestured at Ianto’s retreating back. “Since when did he grow enough balls to do…that?”_

_Jack smirked, hands in his pockets. “It’s always the quiet ones.” Whistling softly, he walked up to his office, leaving a spluttering Owen in the hands of Gwen and Tosh._

********************* _Present Day_ **********************

Jaw clenched, Owen had tried his best to ignore them, staring at his work so intently that it was amazing it hadn’t burst into flames. He looked up, throwing his pen on the table as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, for fuck's sake...GET A ROOM!” He walked off towards the autopsy room, pushing past Gwen who was still watching them, entranced.

“We could use this one…” Jack smirked. “Always wanted to do it on a desk.” He caught Tosh’s blush, as she looked away, trying to look busy but sneaking glances at them every few seconds. Jack watched her as he nibbled on Ianto’s ear, hands sliding up and down Ianto’s back.

Ianto grinned, arching against Jack, a soft happy mew escaping him. He looked back over his shoulder, smirking at Tosh’s flushed cheeks. Pressed against Jack from head to toe, he slowly slid down his body. On his knees, he nuzzled the bulge in Jack’s pants, purring as his tongue scraped over fabric.

“Oh my god.” Jack murmured, torn between shock – that Ianto was actually doing this, in _public_ \- and the need to have Ianto sucking him, right fucking now.

Tosh squeaked as she looked over, murmuring a soft exclamation of disbelief. She couldn’t look away, shifting uncomfortably in her chair, eyes wide. Gwen couldn’t even speak, staring at the two men, licking dry lips as she gasped.

One hand still tangled in Ianto’s hair, rubbing gently behind his ears, Jack bit his lip, unable to take his eyes off the gorgeous man on his knees. Ianto’s eyes fluttered shut, slowly, a look of utter bliss on his face. His hands slid up Jack’s thighs as he rubbed his face against Jack’s hip, purring. His tail was curled around his knees, resting against Jack’s ankle, the tip twitching ever so slightly. He opened his eyes slowly, fingers reaching Jack’s belt, green eyes on Jack’s face as he slowly undid the belt.

A slow grin spread across Jack’s face as he watched, eyebrow raised in question. He continued to rub behind Ianto’s ears, enjoying the vibration of his purrs against his leg.

“Uh guys…” Eyes still on Ianto, he swallowed hard. “I suggest…Oh fuck…”

Ianto blinked, not even registering that Jack was talking, that there were people watching. He pulled Jack’s belt free of his trousers, dropping it to the floor. Gently gripping the edge of Jack’s trousers between his teeth, he managed to get the button undone. His tongue curled against the zip, touching warm flesh above for a moment, sucking the tab into his mouth. Grasping it between his teeth, he unzipped Jack's trousers, fingers curling and uncurling against Jack's thighs.

“Are they done ye-OH MY GOD.” Owen made the mistake of coming back in, nearly giving himself whiplash as he quickly turned away.

“Uhm…Owen…I think I need to have you look at…uh…” Gwen wandered over to Owen, unable to take her eyes off Ianto and Jack, pink flush high in her cheeks. Jack smirked, able to see Tosh watching them still. He looked down, silently daring Ianto to continue.

 

On to [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html)


	3. Love Will Tear Us Apart (3/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Title: Love Will Tear Us Apart (3/21)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
Spoilers: Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
Warnings: Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
Author's Notes: Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/), who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html)

  
He leapt out of the shower, moving as far away from the water as possible, and it was only a couple of seconds later that he realised he was hissing, tail standing straight up, back arched.

Shaking, he approached the shower again, trying to relax, trying to convince himself it was ok. He stuck one hand under, wincing. He tried to step in. And ended up nearly headbutting the mirror in his haste to get away. Apparently, the parts of him altered by the machine did _not_ like the shower.

Tired, feeling a little emotional, Ianto blinked away wetness in his eyes; more out of frustation at himself than anything else. It was a fucking shower, for God’s sake. He took a deep breath, trying again, closing his eyes as he got close. But he couldn’t force himself to take that last step, to climb into the shower.

He sat down in the corner, pulled his feet up, arms wrapped around his knees. His tail curled around the front of his feet, face buried in his arms as he shivered. Goosebumps on his skin, he choked back a sob, face flushed with anger and humiliation. Hearing Jack outside the door, he hid his face, looking the utter picture of misery.

Jack stretched back on his bed and rang Owen, waiting for him to finally pick up his mobile.  
  
"Finished, are you?" Owen didn't even bother with a hello or a how are you but got right to the heart of the matter.  
  
"Jealousy sits very easily on you Owen."  
  
"Oh not with a half-furry man come off it." Jack just laughed and listened to Owen detailing the task it took to convince the old couple on the farm that it was indeed a weather balloon and not an alien life form that had descended on the farm house and that no, it would not eat their brains if they went inside.  
  
Jack did not envy them that job.  
  
"Sounds good, if you would like, the rest of you can just take the night off. Nothing has been going on here--"  
  
"--Not that you were watching it--"  
  
"--And I'll see you all tomorrow morning, then yes? Keep your mobile phone's on in case." Owen continued to jabber on, speculating about what Ianto and Jack had been up to, but Jack tuned him out and turned the phone off.  
  
Quickly grabbing a set of clothes for each of them, Jack headed towards the showers, surprised to see that Ianto was not only not in them, but off to the side and upset on top of everything. "You could have started without me you know..." Jack tried for a smile but it died at Ianto's crushed face.

Ianto looked up. He tried to force a smile onto his face, failing miserably.

“I changed my mind. Didn’t really feel like a shower after all.” Trying to appear calm, unaffected, he stood, reaching for the clothes that Jack held. “You go ahead, though. I’ll nip up and order some food. Chinese’ll still deliver, this time of night.” Ianto refused to look at Jack as he spoke, placing his clothes carefully on a dry patch of tiles, shaking out the trousers, ready to put them on despite the droplets of water clinging to half his body.

Jack moved over to Ianto and took his clothes out of his hands. "Ianto..." Jack began, but had no idea how to finish. So instead, Jack bent down and kissed him. His hands dropping the clothes and slowly moving towards the shower.  
  
"What's wrong then?" Jack asked again before bending down and kissing Ianto, enjoying himself as he scratched lightly at Ianto's ears, feeling Ianto press in tightly to his front while the water hit his back.  
  
"Trust me, we need to get you clean before I can get you dirty again."

Ianto trembled a little as Jack stripped him, eyeing the shower warily. Jack’s kisses distracted him, enough that he didn’t notice they were nearly in the shower. He purred a little at the soft pet of fingers behind his ears, relaxing further. Until the first drops of water hit his arms.

Breaking the kiss, he leapt back, hissing at Jack. He clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide.

“Oh God, I’m sorry Jack…” Not for the first time, he was very glad that he hadn’t grown claws. Shaking, he backed against the wall.

“I can’t…” He choked out, fighting the urge to climb the walls, do anything to get out of there. “Don’t make me shower. The…it’s the water.” He shook his head vigorously, edging towards the door.

Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto, letting him out of the shower with a sigh, so much for slick slidey action in the shower. "Just go order us something good to eat yeah?" Jack asked softly.  
  
Frowning to himself, Jack picked up his soap and bean to mull Ianto's problem over in his head. They were going to have a real problem if Ianto kept refusing to shower, especially with as much sex as Jack planned on having. Jack would just have to think of something to help Ianto out.  
  
Jack finished rinsing himself off and stepped out of the shower, towel drying off and dressing himself in relaxed trousers and an old collared shirt. Rolling up the sleeves, Jack set out to find Ianto and, hopefully, food.

Ianto dressed quickly, trousers slung low on narrow hips, his tail resting against the waistband. He tugged on a shirt, leaving the top couple of buttons undone, sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows. Because contrary to what Owen and the others might think, he did actually dress casually on occasion. He was still on edge, pacing Jack’s quarters, before he headed up the stairs. He felt calmer as he climbed, picking up his mobile as he made his way through the Hub.

He ordered Chinese for him and Jack, made a note of the time it would arrive, and set sensors to alert him. That done, he slipped his mobile into his pocket, looking up at the cavernous roof of the Hub. There was a ledge up there, across the space from Myfanwy’s hideout…

He leapt easily onto the railing, glancing up, eyes taking in every ledge and handhold in the Hub’s wall. He was up at the roof in seconds, sitting on a narrow ledge, feet swinging over the dizzying space below him; though it didn’t bother him at all. It was nice up here; somewhere he could escape, to think.

He scratched irritably at his stomach, ran fingers through his hair; hair that was sticky with sweat and gel, skin crawling at the sensation. Hesitantly, (he’d only done this once so far, in the boardroom, and that was accidental…) he licked the back of his hand, running it across his hair. Part of him was disgusted at the thought of cleaning himself with his own saliva…but the soft purring he wasn’t even aware was coming from him, let him know that at least part of him approved.

Jack wandered back into his office, expecting to find Ianto either there or lying on his bed, but Ianto was in neither place. "Ianto?" Jack called out, looking behind the door as if Ianto was hiding there to jump out at him.  
  
Frowning, Jack left his office and headed towards the main hub. "Ianto? I need to hear those beautiful welsh vowels..." Sighing, Jack slumped into a chair and looked up at Myfanwy's screech, almost shocked at what he saw.  
  
"Ianto Jones what are you doing up in the rafters? And how the bloody hell did you get up there?”

Ianto looked up, tongue against the back of his hand, blushing a little. He looked down from his ledge, seeing Jack far below. Smiling, he twisted, sliding off the ledge, dropping to a platform a dozen feet below with ease. He made his way down the Hub as easily as breathing, landing outside Jack’s office without a sound.

“I was thinking.” He answered, sliding down the railing, jogging over to Jack with a smile on his face. “It’s easier, up there. Feels safe.” He slid into Jack’s lap, nuzzling him softly, stealing a quick kiss.  
“Hello.” He murmured, still smiling. His hair was a little more dishevelled, and he couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy with the fact that he’d had to clean himself with his own _spit_ , but it was better than nothing.

"Well hello then." Jack happily accepted the lapful of wriggling and kissing Ianto, his arms going around Ianto's waist easily to keep him close. "We're going to have to do some damage to some of your suits to make it easier for you to wear them." Jack murmured, burying his nose in the soft hair behind Ianto's ear.  
  
"What did you order for dinner then?" As if called on cue, Ianto's alarms went off, alerting him of the takeaway boy's arrival. Jack stilled Ianto as he got up to go get the food. "I got it, you go back to my office and I'll try not to invite the chinese takeaway boy in for a threesome."

Ianto pouted, looking mildly horrified at the mere _idea_ of cutting holes in his suits. He was a little placated by the arms around his waist, the subtle kiss that Jack pressed to his cheek as he pulled back. He got up as the alarm went, then realised that he couldn’t really go up there, with the tail and ears on display. Bugger. Going out during the daytime was going to be interesting.  
  
“Want you all to myself tonight.” He murmured, stealing another kiss, before releasing Jack and backing towards Jack’s office.

“Any requests for how you want me when you get back?” He called over his shoulder, turning in the doorway.

Jack grinned rather stupidly back at the retreating arse, not even pretending not to stare at it. "Naked. On my bed and very, very..." Jack licked his lips as the large rolling metal door opened. "Naked."  
  
Jack jogged up the stairs towards Ianto's domain in the tourism agency to pay the man. Jack even whistled as he took the food and let himself back down into the hub, making sure to lock everything up. If Jack had his way, neither one of them would be in any sort of shape to check on the hub later that night.  
  
He hurried into his office, quickly sliding down the ladder into his room to find Ianto had followed his wishes most explicitly.  
  
"If I could only have you like this everytime I came into my room..."

Ianto put aside the book he’d picked up, resting his chin on his hands as he looked up at Jack. He was the very picture of a (rather twisted) pin up calendar; nude, lying on his front, legs folded at the knee, crossed at the ankle as they swayed back and forth. He smirked at Jack, crooking a finger at him. When he was close enough, Ianto grabbed his shirt, tugging him close for another kiss. God, he didn’t think he was ever going to get enough of Jack’s kisses.

“You can, you know.” He murmured. “At night, at least. All you have to do is ask.” He blushed a little, eyes downcast, teeth catching gently at his lower lip.

"Well then, we may need to ahh, expand some of your duties then yes?" Jack chuckled softly as he steadied himself on his hands on either side of Ianto's head, bending to chase Ianto's lips once more and catching them in a deep kiss.  
  
"You taste good." Jack mumbled, pressing further into Ianto, momentarily forgetting about the Chinese food. "Really, really good..." Jack mumbled, crawling over Ianto's body to press him into the mattress, his hands getting lost in Ianto's hair as his mouth was lost to Ianto's own.

Ianto didn’t have time to reply before Jack kissed him, and once Jack kissed him…well, his train of thought pretty much went out the window. He gladly rolled over, arms wrapping around Jack, fingers tangled in dark hair as his tail twitched against the sheets.  
  
It had been so long since Jack had just kissed someone for the sake of kissing. Just to feel their body pressed against his, their hands all over him, their own body underneath his hands. Jack had forgotten how much he enjoyed truly losing himself in a kiss.  
  
Attacking Ianto's mouth with renewed vigor, Jack hummed into the kiss, his tongue curling and tasting around Ianto's own before he pulled back to nip and then lap at Ianto's bottom lip before going back in to another dizzyingly deep kiss.

Ianto moaned sweetly, arching under him, hands tugging at clothing to worm their way underneath, brushing warm skin as he sighed softly against Jack’s lips. He pressed into the kiss, harder, biting at Jack’s lip before lapping away the sting, soft trills of appreciation deepening into a rumbling purr.

He broke the kiss, eventually, shaking slightly as his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against Jack’s.

“God…think I could come from just your kisses…” He murmured raggedly, lips curving up into a sweet smile.

Jack's grin was huge and entirely shit-eating when he returned to playing with Ianto's bottom lip. "Was that a challenge? Because I can most certainly take you up on that Mr. Jones." Jack waggled his eyebrows as he tipped Ianto's chin up and barely pressed their lips together at all.  
  
"I have had quite some time to perfect my kisses, you know." Jack's lips were on Ianto's own as he spoke, the barest hint of a tickle. "And I'd rather like the opportunity to prove their worth." He smirked as he flicked out his own tongue to wet his lips, and Ianto's own as well.  
  
Jack let one hand sink to Ianto's neck, holding him steady as he swooped back in and caught Ianto in a searing kiss, his body pressed full length against Ianto's as his lips moved against his.  
  
Jack sucked Ianto's tongue into his own mouth, nibbling on it, licking it and then back to sucking on it. He pulled back a bit to allow thought to re-enter Ianto's mind before pressing down harder than before, seeking, finding, demanding things from Ianto's mouth as he growled into the kiss, pressing ever harder and deeper.

Ianto opened his eyes, looking a little dazed as Jack spoke. He couldn’t do anything but fall headfirst into the kiss, clutching a little desperately at Jack as his head spun. He purred as Jack’s hand slid to his neck, trying to claw back a little control, somehow.

He managed to steal a breath, to try and gather his scattered thoughts…but Jack’s kisses had them flying apart again in seconds. He moaned, arching up, grinding against Jack’s thigh. He was hard, achingly so – had been from the moment Jack had sent him downstairs and told him to be naked by the time he got back. And now he was humping Jack’s leg like some horny teenager, gasping as he tried to meet the intensity of such a deceptively simple press of lips against his.

“God…” He broke the kiss to suck in a breath, trembling. He slowly opened his eyes, pupils blown wide with arousal, lips swollen and reddened under Jack’s. “Give me a second…” He murmured, shakily, “or this is going to be over far too soon…”

"Mmm, we most certainly don't want that." Jack finally pulled away from the warmth that surrounded Ianto's body and went to grab the food. "You were in luck. It was the 60-year-old Welshman that delivered and though I pride myself on being one of the most open guys around... I wasn't in the mood to have him join us."

Ianto couldn’t help but pout as Jack moved away, leaning up on his elbows. He was hard, achingly so, and Jack had decided to grab their food instead? That wasn’t quite what he’d meant when he said he’d needed a second…But Ianto’s stomach growled, and he realised that actually, he was bloody starving. He wriggled a bit, carefully sliding under the covers – didn’t fancy hot sauce spilling anywhere it shouldn’t – and lifting one of the tin trays into his lap.  
  
Jack smiled happily and set the food on the bed as he wandered off towards his office to find something appropriate to drink. "Besides, I don't know if I feel like sharing tonight either." Jack handed Ianto a bottle and sat down on a chair near the bed, swiping a few prawn crackers and stuffing them into his mouth with glee.  
  
"Best eat up Ianto, you'll need your strength tonight."

Murmuring his thanks for the drink, Ianto dug in to the food, plastic fork not particularly useful for stabbing bits of chicken with. He looked up, noting with a hint of anxiety the look of utter glee on Jack’s face.

“Should I even ask what you’ve got planned, sir?” He murmured, then quirked an eyebrow, a little startled that he’d called Jack ‘sir’ now. Mind you, being told to sit around naked, while Jack was still disappointingly fully clothed, did have him subconsciously settling in to a submissive role.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Ianto and waited till he had finished shoveling food into his mouth to answer. "I would think that you might prefer to be pleasantly surprised Mr. Jones." Jack replied, his tongue flicking out to lick at a stray bit of plum sauce.  
  
"It may or may not involve one of your previous declarations." Jack confided, relaxing back into his chair and picking up his own chopsticks once more. "So," Jack began conversationally. "I promised Tosh on the phone I would do a bit of work while here as there are... parts I am privy to that they are not."  
  
Jack was smirking and trying not to laugh, "Have your new features changed sex at all for you? Do you find yourself experiencing things differently? Are there things you normally didn't like, think of, or even want to do that you find yourself responding to now?"  
  
Jack looked over his own carton of food to see Ianto snickering into his own. "No laughs, I was told to ask."

“Did Tosh manage to get through any of that without stuttering? Or she have to let Owen take over. Who, I would think, would be interjecting with comments of either, ‘no gory details, for God’s sake’, or general sniggering.” Ianto smiled at Jack, as he picked at his food. He thought for a moment, frowning into his food, before beginning.

“As…everyone might have noticed…” He flushed a little. “I’m a lot more…responsive. I think it’s because of the heightened senses – everything’s more intense right now. Uhm…my self-control, and indeed inhibitions, seem to have gone out of the window.” He had to smirk at Jack over that, wondering if Tosh was thinking about what they were doing right now, after what she had seen that morning. It wouldn’t surprise him if she’d set the cctv cameras to record everything in the Hub for her.

“The petting would be the most obvious change. I’ve always been a tactile person, but I’ve never got quite so much pleasure out of someone running their fingers through my hair before. And the licking – though I think that’s more of a caring thing rather than a sex thing.” And whoops, there he went again, attaching feelings to what he was sure Jack saw as rather interesting sex.

“Other than that,” he hurried added, “there’s nothing I can think of. Unless you’ve noticed anything?”

Jack grinned. “Well, you’re certainly more wanton…” He put the remains of his food aside, stripping off and crawling back into bed beside Ianto. Jack stretched his back, hearing it crack and pop, before relaxing back again. He pulled Ianto in for another kiss, this time pushing some of the energy that kept him alive out and into the other man.

Moaning softly into the kiss, Ianto pressed closer, harder, pushing until Jack was lying on his back, a very eager Ianto grinding in his lap. Ianto broke the kiss, eyes nearly black with arousal, lips bruised red and slick with saliva.

“Bloody hell…” He groaned, leaning down, kissing Jack again. He pouted a little when the result wasn’t quite as pleasureable, though of course, Jack’s kisses were always fairly dizzying. Pulling back, he frowned a little, leaning down again to kiss Jack, fiercely. He wanted more of that…whatever it was.

Jack smiled and gladly kissed Ianto back, his hands free this time to wind them into Ianto's hair and hold him down as he kissed him nice and hard. Jack hummed into the kiss, feeling his own body perk back up at what Ianto's was doing.  
  
Jack hooked one leg around Ianto's hip and pressed back against him, in a bit of shock when Ianto pulled back from the kiss and frowned, diving back in again at another angle. Jack obliged him again, but once again, Ianto pulled back frowning.

“Why is it not…” Ianto waved his hand, still panting gently, hips moving slowly against Jack. “All glowy.” He clarified, realising that wasn’t the most technical term, but it was the best he could come up with. Jack’s kiss had been warm, like molten gold flowing through him, leaving him desperate for more. Jack’s kisses were devastating enough by themselves, but that had been something else. Something that was utterly addictive.

Jack threw his head back and laughed once he finally realised that Ianto was trying to recreate and get that energy back. "Just had to ask..." Jack muttered, his hands holding the sides of Ianto's face still as he kissed him deep and hard, willing some of the energy to leave him and go to Ianto.  
  
Jack could feel Ianto's body quivering above his but he continued his assault on Ianto's senses, seeing how much Ianto could take.

Ianto clutched at Jack’s wrists, moaning and purring as Jack kissed him, properly. He couldn’t be offended at Jack’s laughter; not when he was being given _this_. Whimpering softly, his hips jerked, grinding against Jack, a subtle shudder running through him.

He couldn’t think of breaking the kiss, hands tangling in Jack’s hair, holding him close as he writhed, lost in a web of light and heat and need and pleasure. Soft helpless pleas were lost in Jack’s mouth, whimpers and moans filling the air as Ianto lost the battle with his self-control, shuddering in Jack’s arms as he spilled over Jack’s stomach.

"Now I think it's only fair..." Jack murmured, his hips jerking, trying to bring Ianto's attention to the very large problem he had. His smile widened as Ianto laughed at him and slid down his body to slowly suck and lap at him.  
  
"You so, owe me Mr. Jones." Jack's back arched as he panted, he was almost there. "Tomorrow you better fuck me into the mattress." Jack growled softly, thrusting his hips up and finally coming hard into Ianto's mouth.

Purring, Ianto sucked harder, cheeks hollowing around Jack’s cock, the soft rumble in his throat louder as Jack arched, spilling into his mouth. Chuckling softly, he licked Jack clean, carefully lapping away any trace of come.

“Ok, on one condition…” He murmured, slowly crawling up Jack’s body, leaning down to kiss him slowly. “You find me a way of getting clean without going near the shower.” He grinned. “ _Then_ I’ll fuck you through the mattress.”

Jack smiled and rolled them over so he was able to pin Ianto to the mattress, his hands skimming up and down Ianto's body. "I like the sound of that last part..." Jack chuckled and nuzzled the crook of Ianto's neck, softly nipping at the skin there.  
  
"Though for the time being, I think we'll just have to make do." Jack grabbed a few tissues from his desk and wiped them down, taking the time to make sure Ianto was clean.  
  
"God, you wear me out." Jack groaned, pulling Ianto to him and curling around the warm body to nibble at an ear as he fell back against the bed again. It was true that he wasn't sleepy, he never was, but right now nothing sounded better than just lying still for, oh, eight hours or so.

Ianto wriggled happily, purring as Jack carefully wiped him clean, gladly snuggling up against him.

“Could say the same…” He murmured, nuzzling at Jack’s neck, pressing their bodies close. His tail curled over them both, legs tangled together as he settled down, purr gradually growing quieter.

“G’night, Jack…” He murmured sleepily, sighing as he made himself more comfortable in Jack’s arms.

On to [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html)


	4. Love Will Tear Us Apart (4/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Title: Love Will Tear Us Apart (4/21)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
Spoilers: Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
Warnings: Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
Author's Notes: Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/) , who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series, and to [](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/profile)[**empathicfrost**](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/) for [her pic of the kitty](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y78/signorezabini/torchwood/Ianto/iantokittymarkered.jpg). :)

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html)   
[Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html)

Jack laid there for some time, holding Ianto in his arms and petting him absent mindedly, his mind wandering to different things. When Ianto's breathing had evened out, Jack gently pulled himself out form underneath him and left, making sure to add a pillow next to Ianto or else Ianto would would balk at the lack of something to cling to in sleep.  
  
Jack pulled on some trousers and a shirt, heading down to the gun gallery to work off a bit of restless energy. No matter how exhausted Ianto had made his body, his mind was unable to relax and settle.  
  
Closing one eye, Jack took aim and let his mind focus on aiming and firing.

Ianto rolled over in his sleep, clutching at Jack. Without even realising, he pouted, slowly coming to. Opening bleary eyes, he glared at the pillow he was currently holding in his arms, looking around for his missing lover. He pulled on a pair of trousers, letting them hang low on his hips as always, climbing out into Jack’s office.

Sniffing the air, he made his way through the Hub, following Jack’s scent and the faint noise of gunshots. Stepping in to the shooting range, he screwed up his face, both at the smell and the sound. Pressed against the wall, he waited for Jack to finish his clip, before speaking.

“You know, it’s sort of sweet that you think a pillow and your body are indistinguishable. Completely misguided, but sweet.”

Jack turned, smiling at Ianto, who looked both completely rumpled from sleeping and sated from sex. It was a good look for him. "I take it the pillow trick didn't work then?" Jack flashed Ianto a grin, his most disarming, 'Not my fault' smile.  
  
Tossing the gun aside, Jack leaned against the table, pulling his yellow eyeguards off as well. "You should get back to sleep Yan."

“Surprisingly enough,” Ianto murmured, approaching Jack with something that couldn’t be described as anything but a slink in his step. “I can tell the difference between a lumpy pillow…” He reached Jack, pressing their bodies together, lips nearly brushing, “And firm muscles. Even while asleep.” He ran his hands over said muscles, pouting slightly at the layer of clothing between him and warm skin.

Jack chuckled, wrapping one arm around Ianto's waist. "Insatiable." Jack murmured, pressing his lips to Ianto's for a brief kiss. Fingers threading in between Ianto's Jack tugged, pulling Ianto from the gun gallery and back to his office.  
  
"I've seen you on four hours of sleep before. I think last time you hissed at me." Jack mused ideally as he entered his room, his nose flaring a bit when he realised that it smelled of Ianto, sweat and sex. No wonder he hadn't been able to relax.  
  
Grabbing some water for himself, he kissed Ianto before heading towards the door again. "If your going to make me stay in here with you, I at least need to run the lockdown procedures."

Ianto was tempted to point out that Jack had never minded him being insatiable before…but then there were lips against his, and he was never one to complain about that. He let Jack lead him back to his room, noticing the same smells Jack had. He stripped off his trousers, sliding into bed, wriggling around a bit until he’d made himself comfortable. Which happened to be with him curled up in a ball, tail covering his nose.

Eyes closed, he refused to let himself drift off, waiting until Jack came back to him. Any longer, and he’d go looking again.

Jack finished closing down the Hub, setting his wrist comm to alert him if any suspicious activity started. Ianto had also forgotten to feed Myfanwy (though how much of that was forgotten and how much of that was that the shadow of a large winged creature tended to make the cat part of Ianto hiss, Jack wasn't sure).  
  
Myfanwy had normally been Ianto's responsibility, taking over after Suzie lost interest, but lately, Jack had felt the responsibility shift to him. Humming a tune that would not be thought up for at least 30 more centuries, Jack doled out Myfanwy's dinner, chuckling when she head butted him softly, demanding to be scratched at the back of her head.  
  
"This I can do. I now have one that acts almost exactly like you." Jack chuckled and gave Myfanwy a final pat before heading back down to his office and sliding into bed alongside a curled up Ianto.

Ianto sniffed him, making a low noise of discontent in his throat. But then, it had been his job to feed Myfanway, and he’d been neglecting it recently. Unfolding his body, he pressed against Jack, headbutting Jack’s hand gently until he was being scratched behind the ears. That was better. Jack would smell of _him_ now.

Jack laughed at Ianto, obliging him and petting him until he curled happily around Jack's body purring. Jack smile as Ianto gently nuzzled at him, his head tucked into the crook of Jack's neck.  
  
"You do realise I know exactly what you're doing right?" Jack smirked at Ianto's guilty expression. "When you got, feline characteristics, we all did research..." Jack chuckled and nuzzled Ianto back, nipping at Ianto's ear.

Ianto continued to purr his approval, guilty expression slowly falling away.

“Well then, you’ll know _why_ I’m doing it.” He murmured, nuzzling Jack sleepily, nails gently scratching at Jack’s scalp. He couldn’t get enough of this, of Jack’s hands on him, the comfort of Jack’s body against his.

Jack laughed, his hands coming up automatically where Ianto wanted him. Jack would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the warm press of a body next to his own. He wouldn't be lying though, if he said he hadn't expected it out of his male partners. Especially not Ianto.  
  
"I do believe this change has turned you into a cuddle slut." Jack shifted a bit, trying to find a comfortable position, before letting Ianto curl back around him. Laughing quietly when his tail came around Jack's waist.

Purring happily, Ianto nuzzled Jack again, tilting his head to press a kiss against Jack’s shoulder.

“Is that a complaint, Jack? Because I can always go and find Tosh…” He grinned a little, both of them knowing that he wasn’t serious.

Jack shrugged and tightened his hold on Ianto's waist. "Just wasn't something I was really expecting from you is all." Jack pet Ianto absently as he felt the man's breathing even out, his own falling into sync as his mind finally relaxed enough to let his body get as close to sleep as possible.  
  
The hours until morning ticked by, the time always going faster when Jack was with someone else then when he was forced to remain on his own. His wrist comm beeped at him that it wouldn't be too much longer before the others would start trickling in and as much as Ianto might enjoy the smell of sweat and sex, Jack doubted the others would quite as much.  
  
Gently rolling away from Ianto again, his grip having gotten a bit looser during the night, Jack replaced himself with his pillow again, this time though, he wrapped his worn shirt around it so that it still smelled of him, wondering how long it would take Ianto this time.  
  
Chuckling, Jack made his way down to the bathrooms as he mulled over Ianto's challenge.

Ianto made a soft noise as he was disturbed, tightening his grip on the pillow. He frowned, burying his face against it, a quiet ‘mrow’ of contentment escaping at the familiar scent of Jack. It kept him asleep for a while longer, but eventually he woke up. He couldn’t bring himself to move just yet, burrowing down under the covers, surrounded by himandJackandsexandwarmth.

Hearing Jack approach, he poked his head out of the mess of covers, hair dishevelled, eyes sleepy. He didn’t want to move, cocooned in warmth, and he was already working out if he could coax Jack back into bed.

Jack bent over and buried his face in Ianto's hair, nipping his ear like always before gently coaxing him out from underneath the warm covers. "I have a surprise for you." Jack mumbled, still fascinated with the way Ianto squirmed when he nibbled the tip of the ear in such a way.  
  
"Lie down on the bed and close your eyes."

Ianto smiled, nuzzling at Jack happily as he was slowly coaxed out from underneath the covers. He arched an eyebrow, intrigued, but obediently lay down and closed his eyes. His hands curled loosely into the bedsheets, tail twitching a little nervously. He trusted Jack, but he couldn’t help but wonder what he had planned.

Jack set up his supplies down on the floor, a bit of warm water in a basin, a bit of soap, and one of the softest flannels he could find. If this didn't work, Jack didn't know what would.  
  
Dousing half of the flannel in the warm water and soap, Jack began running it along Ianto's belly, smiling and knowing he may have found a solution when Ianto purred and writhed a bit on the bed.

Ianto tensed for a moment, the sound dissolving into a purr at the rough sensation of flannel against his skin…it felt like a tongue, licking him clean. He writhed happily, arching up into the slow swipes of Jack’s hand and the flannel across his skin. There was a look of utter bliss on his face, body twisting as he tried to invite more touches, more swipes of flannel against his skin.

Jack chuckled and smirked to himself, proud of his own ingenuity that had figured out the answer to Ianto's challenge. He quickly busied himself with the task at hand, kissing bits of skin whenever he had finished cleaning them off.  
  
Smirking down at Ianto after finishing, Jack quickly pressed Ianto back into the mattress, whispering into his ear. "I think that means you owe me something later, Ianto Jones." Jack chuckled as he heard the Hub door opening, signaling someone's arrival. "Far left of the armoire, suit's in there for you." Jack nipped once more at an ear before pushing off the bed and back up to his office.

Ianto leaned up for a kiss, pouting as Jack moved away. He watched Jack leave, biting his lip to hide a smile as he remembered the promise he’d made last night. Well, he was sure he’d cope with that. Sliding out of the bed, he pulled a pinstripe suit out of the armoire, recognising it as one he’d left behind weeks before. He tried putting on the trousers, but his tail refused to behave, making them impossible to button.

Sighing, he took them off, looking around Jack’s drawers for a pair of scissors. Managing to cut a fairly neat slit in the seat of his trousers, he slid them on once more. Shirt, tie, and suit jacket followed, though he still felt a little restricted by the layers which were usually so reassuring.

Examining his appearance in the mirror, he turned, [looking over his shoulder at the tail poking out of his suit](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y78/signorezabini/torchwood/Ianto/iantokittymarkered.jpg). Well, it was better than wearing his trousers quite so low down. Pulling on socks and shoes, squirming a little, he made his way up into Jack’s office, just in time to see Owen looking up at him. He resisted the urge to poke his tongue out at the medic, brushing his hair flat with his hand as he walked, with all the dignity he could muster, down into the Hub.

Jack tried not to smile too much at Ianto as he came out of his office, looking like he had had a rough, but very full evening. Jack felt a particular swell of pride at the multitude of marks on Ianto's neck and couldn't stop himself from smirking.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Try to keep it in your pants while at work will you Captain?" Owen grumbled, swiveling in his chair and chomping on a pen cap.  
  
"Oh but your turn was coming up so soon." Jack grinned accepting his coffee with his usual murmured thank you and waited for the latest catastrophe to hit.

Ianto smiled at the thanks; though, in truth, Jack had put the coffee on when people arrived. All he did was fill mugs up, add sugar and cream where needed. He handed mugs to the rest of the team, flushing a little when he reached Tosh’s desk. She was already lost in calculating rift patterns, but he laid her mug down on a spare patch of desk, along with three of the chocolate chip cookies she liked.

Owen, of course, noticed everything.

“Oi, how come Tosh gets special treatment?” He asked Ianto, sipping at his coffee.

“Because I kicked her out of bed with me and Jack last night, and I had to make up for it somehow.” Ianto smiled sunnily, leaving Owen to spray coffee across his desk, then look quizzically at the three of them as if he was trying to work out if Ianto was serious.

Jack choked on his coffee, glaring at Ianto as he knew it was timed just so.

"Tosh, continue calculating the rift numbers, see if you can discern a noticeable pattern in growth, Gwen and Owen-- I need your reports on the hypercube you found by today." Jack gave them his most serious Captain face and turned, heading back up to his own office to continue his own work.

Ianto put on his best innocent face, meeting Jack’s eye as he headed back up to his office. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, still not able to completely dispel that unease at being so formally dressed. He went about his daily business nonetheless, cleaning up as usual until Owen called on him.

Heading down to the medical area, he looked a little nervously at him.

“What now?” He walked in as Owen beckoned him closer, gesturing to the bench.

“Still trying to work out how exactly that machine changed you…and whether we can change you back…” Owen squinted at him, prodding his ear with what looked like a giant cotton wool bud.

Ianto jerked, hissing at him.

“D’you mind?” He snapped, edging away from Owen, not particularly motivated to be useful.

Jack was finishing up his own reports for Torchwood HQ when Owen came banging into his office. "I had a boyfriend who used to do that. He'd come storming into the room whenever he was upset or needed a fuck. Got kind of annoying but then you can imagine why I didn't mind so much."  
  
"Oh shut up." Owen pouted, standing with his hands on his hips and looking much too gay for the heterosexual man he claimed to be. "I'm trying to continue my findings on that object that changed Ianto. He's being a pissy little fucker." Jack just raised an eyebrow and laughed.  
  
"Yeah well, just come down and make him behave." The doctor grumbled. Jack nodded, finding this whole situation humorous and followed Owen down to the autopsy bay.

“Back so soon?” Ianto snapped, arms folded, tail twitching irritably. Owen just glared in response, picking up his trusty cotton bud again.

“Yeah, well, if you’d hold still this’d be over much quicker.” He muttered.

“Maybe if you’d given me some _warning_ you were going to shove giant cotton buds in my ear, I wouldn’t be bloody squirming, would I?” By this point Ianto had shed his jacket, and even spotting Jack in the background wasn’t enough to calm him.

Jack shook his head and took Ianto's jacket, making sure to fold it just so, so it wouldn't be creased. "Owen says you're not cooperating." Jack accused playfully, looking at Ianto and not able to hold the stern expression as it quickly turned into a smirk.  
  
"Just try and not scratch his eyes out, ok? We do sort of need him." Jack murmured, scratching at Ianto's ears, one hand curling around Ianto's tail as he tried to calm Ianto down enough to allow Owen to do his tests.

Ianto grumbled, but couldn’t help but settle down with Jack scratching behind his ears like that. He sighed, relaxing a little, even going so far as to kick off his shoes and lay down on the bench like Owen had asked him to. Well, ordered him to. Owen made a cursory inspection of his ears, glancing pointedly at Jack when murmuring into his recorder about bitemarks on Ianto’s ears.

“Right, get your kit off, then.” Owen looked up at Ianto, who looked utterly horrified at the prospect. “I need to see your tail properly, and I can’t through that suit.” The only thing that placated Ianto was that Owen looked as uncomfortable with the idea as he was.

Sighing, he carefully stripped off shirt, tie, and trousers, flushing slightly as he realised just how many marks Jack had left on his body.

Jack felt the flare of arousal low in his belly watching Ianto strip and stand naked for Owen to continue checking over. Jack couldn't keep the bit of pride out of his smirk at noticing all the marks he must have left on Ianto's body.  
  
Unable to stop his hands, nor his mouth really, when it came to Ianto's naked skin, he let his hands settle around Ianto's hips as he pressed a kiss to Ianto's shoulder, followed by a quick nip as he watched Owen.

Ianto flushed a little more at Jack’s hands on his body, mouth against his shoulder.

“Jack…” He murmured warningly, trying to move away from those tempting hands.

“For fuck’s sake, Harkness…” Owen looked more than a little exasperated. “Bitemarks, scratches, stubblerash….can’t you keep your hands off him for five bloody minutes? He looks like he has _mange_!”

“ _He_ is sitting right here, Owen.” Ianto pointed out, glaring daggers at the doctor once more. “And it’s none of your bloody business.” Angry, his tail thrashed from side to side, making things even more difficult for Owen.

“Lie down on the bench on your front. I want to get a better look at this.” Owen muttered, scratching his head. He was trying to ignore the glances passing back and forth between Ianto and Jack, wondering if this was some kind of cruel and unusual punishment for his affair with Gwen.

Jack glared at Owen but backed off and away from Ianto for fear he just might go a bit too far at work (God knows they had already done enough to set tensions off enough). "I can keep my hands off of him, but why try?" Jack sat in the chair and tipped it back, smirking at Ianto.  
  
"Just because I have a bit of an.. oral fixation." Jack gave Owen his best innocent expression when the man glared at him. Jack could hear Ianto snickering on the lab table at Owen's obvious discomfort.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all, Ianto thought. After all, making Owen feel uncomfortable was always fun. He folded his arms underneath his head, resting his cheek against his hand, watching Jack as Owen carefully examined his tail, and the point where tail and body met.

Jack grinned at Ianto and stretched in the chair, letting his body elongate a bit before resettling back into the confines of the chair. "So Owen, what are you looking for?"  
  
"Abnormalities, whether his DNA has been shifted or if this is just a temporal thing... if we can just use the little device to turn him back into full human..." Owen grumbled, taking measurements of one thing and then another.  
  
"And if we weren't able to change him back, would he be--"  
  
"Would he be okay staying as a half-human, half-cat?" Owen's eyebrows raised, his scalpel in his mouth. "Only you Harkness." Returning to his task at hand, Owen finally answered him. "By all outward signs I believe so. But why you'd want to keep him so fussy-- Ow! Fuck Ianto!"

“Shouldn’t keep your scalpel so near your mouth then, should you?” Ianto smirked, tail still thrashing gently side to side. He glanced across at Jack, arching an eyebrow at Jack’s almost-question. They’d already had this conversation, hadn’t they? He quite liked the bonuses of feline senses…alright, the tail and the ears were a bit of a pain, and bathing had been a problem…but he’d adjust.

He laid back down on the bench, still watching Jack, as Owen finished off what he was doing. Crooking a finger at Jack, he beckoned him across, fingers looping through Jack’s braces and tugging him down for a kiss while Owen’s back was turned.

“Can I get up yet?”

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto back before peering over Ianto's pale back to see what Owen was doing. "Almost done..." Owen grumbled, pulling out another instrument and having Ianto flip over.  
  
Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and watched Owen take Ianto's blood and hair samples. "I would ask for a semen sample as well but, I'm assuming you can attest to the human-like quality of sex then yes?" Jack grinned when Owen winced, his pen poised to write the answers.  
  
"Oh yes. I asked him last night. Things on the whole are normal. I do believe he said that he can feel things a bit more, intimately and likes to be petted quite a bit more." Jack was enjoying this much more than he should and almost burst into laughter at Owen's mumbled "Of course he would turn into a sex kitten..."

Ianto couldn’t help but snicker as well, biting his lip to hide a smirk as his tail ‘somehow’ found its way between Jack’s legs, slowly sliding up and down the inside of Jack’s thigh.

“Well, you can’t exactly blame me, with the pheremones running around this place…” He moved, slipping off the bench and tugging his trousers back on. He quickly buttoned up his shirt, tie back in place, but his jacket he just picked up, sliding his shoes back on.

“Anything else you need to prod me with, Owen?” He murmured, wicked smirk still in place.

Owen blanched a bit and sneered at Ianto before packing up his supplies. "I think I liked you more when you wouldn't talk at all. The kitten is much too sassy." Jack grinned and pulled Ianto into his arms before he could do something damaging to Owen.  
  
"Well that could be a symptom right? He is a bit more, er... outspoken and enthusiastic?" Jack tried to phrase Ianto's eagerness for certain things. Owen flashed him a look and Jack just shrugged, letting Ianto go.  
  
Owen threw his hands in the air and stalked off, Jack pressing lips to Ianto's again. "Okay, stop distracting. We do have to occasionally do our jobs..." Jack admonished, his hands though were traveling back to Ianto's slim hips.

Ianto pouted a little.

“He started it.” He murmured gently, stepping closer as Jack’s hands framed his hips. Slender fingers hooked in Jack’s braces, Ianto tugged Jack even closer, purring softly. He tilted his face up, lips slightly parted, wordlessly requesting another kiss. He couldn’t keep his hands off Jack right now; that kiss from last night still had his head reeling, aching for more.

And besides, cats were supposed to want attention all the time.

Jack growled softly and gave in, kissing Ianto fiercely, nipping at his lips. Finding strength deep down to pull away, Jack finally let go of Ianto, smiling and heading back up to his office.  
  
A shiver ran down Ianto’s spine at that low growl, melting under Jack’s kiss as he clung to the other man. He mewled a soft protest as Jack pulled away, but he didn’t try and stop him. Rolling up his sleeves a little, he looked around the autopsy bay, quietly cursing Owen for his extreme slobbishness.

It took him until lunchtime to get the place clean – to normal standards, anyway, it still felt horribly dirty to him – and he was just heading upstairs when Tosh looked up from her desk.

“Thought I might order from that new Japanese place that’s opened up down the Bay for lunch – d’you want to give me a hand? I’ll probably end up ordering God knows what.” He murmured, smiling gently at her. She blushed, but nodded, clearly pleased by the attention.

“I’ve got the menus upstairs, I’ll just let the others know. Might as well walk along and collect it ourselves, by the time they deliver.” He jogged over to Jack’s office, ducking inside.

“Tosh and I are just popping out for a bit. Get lunch for everyone.” He spotted a hat hanging on Jack’s coat stand, grinning as he picked it up. “Mind if I borrow this?” He popped the fedora on his head at a rakish angle, making sure his ears were covered.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Ianto when he said he was grabbing some lunch with Tosh but then, it made sense. And, the more Jack thought about it, the better the idea sat with him.  
  
What with Owen chasing after Gwen and then Tosh's own lover wound up having to have a one way trip to the centre of the sun and recently he hadn't been making things any easier here at work to escape happy lovers. No, it was probably good for Tosh to have someone dote upon her.  
  
“I’ll bring you back something later.” Ianto smiled mischievously, pulling Jack’s door shut behind him. He had a long woollen coat upstairs; that would do to cover the tail. Whistling quietly to himself, he met Tosh in the front office upstairs, pulling on his coat and flipping the sign on the door to ‘Closed’ before offering her his arm.

“I’m sorry about yesterday, Tosh…” He murmured, once small talk had died away into companionable silence.

“It’s fine, Ianto. Really.” She smiled, squeezing his arm. “You put on quite a show, for the rest of us. Nice to know _someone’s_ getting some.” Ianto shook his head, leaning across to kiss her cheek.

“You shouldn’t be alone. You deserve to find someone, too.” He murmured, forgetting what he was going to say next when a stray scent caught his attention. He turned his head, sniffing the air, fighting to stop his tail from twitching underneath the coat. Great, just what he needed.

“Ianto?” Tosh was looking at him inquisitively, and Ianto realised that he must have been staring into space for a good few minutes.

“Sorry. It’s nothing. Come on.” He smiled, leading the way along to the restaurant. Of course, once there it didn’t take much to persuade Tosh that they might as well have lunch there, take food back for the others when they were done. Unfortunately, Ianto couldn’t stop squirming in his seat, ignoring the odd looks from people wondering why he hadn’t taken his hat or his coat off.

*******

Jack frowned at his empty coffee mug and willed it to fill itself, but it didn't automatically refill itself with a glare like it normally did when Ianto was there. It seemed Ianto had a sixth sense that alerted him whenever there was an empty coffee cup anywhere in the Hub that needed immediate refilling.  
  
Sighing and pushing away from his desk, Jack grabbed his cup and headed over to the kitchenette, whistling as he made coffee himself.  
  
"So, Umm..." Gwen was never one to have a loss for words, this wasn't going to bode well for when she finally found words. "Did you and Ianto, with ... Tosh...?" It seemed Gwen was going to try to go the obtuse route. Unfortunately, Jack knew what she was hinting at.  
  
"Ianto and Tosh and I..." Jack said, as if he didn't understand where she was going with this.  
  
Gwen flushed and looked at the mug in her hands, refusing to look Jack in the eye. "Did you two do stuff with Tosh last night?" Jack caught just the faintest hint of jealousy on Gwen's face and chuckled. "No, we didn't do anything with Tosh."  
  
He smiled as Gwen looked relieved. "Though we were about to..." Jack finished, walking away from Gwen and back to his office.

*******

“Ianto…are you sure you’re ok?” Tosh looked at him over their food, worry on her face. Ianto hadn’t stopped wriggling the whole time they’d been sat down. “Is it…” She looked around, leaned closer, whispered, “Is it a cat thing?”

Ianto nodded, looking uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed.

“I uh…” He blushed. “There’s a female cat somewhere near here in heat.” He shifted again. “Made me feel kind of…um…on edge.” Tosh blinked at him, before starting to giggle.

“You mean aroused?” She gasped out through her laughter. Ianto had to see the funny side, smiling at her as he nodded.

“Yes. Thank you for your understanding, Toshiko. It’s much appreciated.” He drawled, pushing the rest of his food aside.

*********

"Where is Ianto?" Owen spun in his rolling chair again, after annoying Gwen had failed and he realised that he would never make it to the paper-ball-throwing-into-the-bin Olympics (small crumpled up bits of paper littered the floor of the hub). "Jack where are Ianto and Tosh?" Owen shouted up to Jack, hoping to get a response.  
  
"He could be out shagging her behind the hub, us sitting her starving and you not even caring."  
  
Jack didn't bother to look up from his paperwork. "I sure hope he is."

 

On to [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html)


	5. Love Will Tear Us Apart (5/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Title: Love Will Tear Us Apart (5/21)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
Spoilers: Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
Warnings: Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
Author's Notes: Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/) , who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series, and to [](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/profile)[**empathicfrost**](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/) for [her pic of the kitty](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y78/signorezabini/torchwood/Ianto/iantokittymarkered.jpg). :)

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html)   
[Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html)   
[Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html)

  
“Come on, we should get back.” Ianto murmured, once Toshiko had calmed down and stopped laughing at him. “Owen’s probably lamenting his death of starvation right now. Either that or deciding that we’re fucking in an alleyway somewhere.” And yes, that was an amusing thought – but, considering the circumstances, also not the best thought. He squirmed again, while Tosh paid for their food and ordered enough for the rest of the team to take back with them.

He practically dragged Tosh back to the Hub, food in hand, Tosh giggling now and then every time she caught him adjusting himself, squirming as he tried to find the right key to unlock the office. At least someone was enjoying themselves. Hanging up his coat, he headed straight down into the Hub, snagging one of the containers of food and practically running into Jack’s office. He shut the door behind him, tossing the hat back onto the coatstand and sliding smoothly into Jack’s lap.

Kissing Jack hard, he whined softly, arching against him, body _aching_ with need.

Jack looked up from his work when he heard the door slam shut and it wasn't much longer before he had a lap full of wriggling Ianto, pressing and pushing at him desperately.  
  
"Woah, Ianto... " Jack groaned in between kisses, trying to figure out what had gotten into the man. "You weren't gone that long..." Jack was dumbfounded when Ianto's deft fingers began plucking at his buttons, undoing his shirt as his hands went straight to Jack's crotch. "Jesus Christ..."

Ianto lay slumped over the desk ten minutes later, panting, too tired even to purr as Jack’s chest pressed against his back.

He lay there, fingers curled against the wooden desk, eyes closed as he caught his breath, legs trembling so hard he knew if he tried to stand he’d just fall flat on his arse. He shivered, frowning, wishing he wasn’t so fucking desperate all the time, wishing something as simple as going out for lunch could change things so much.

“I don’t want to be a cat anymore, Jack…” He whispered, misery dripping from every syllable. “I want to be normal again.”

Jack waited until he could catch his breath before he pulled away, moving to clean them both up. Ianto wouldn't move away from the desk, clinging to it like a life preserver, his breaths coming in to harsh and ragged for Jack's liking.  
  
"Ianto." Jack murmured quietly, pulling the man to him, confused over what could have caused such emotional reactions from his lover. "What happened?" Jack murmured, petting Ianto softly, worried to note that he was shivering in his arms.

“There was a cat…” Ianto murmured, curling up in Jack’s arms. “When I went for lunch with Toshiko.” Breath hitching, he hid his face against Jack’s throat. “I could smell it…smell it was in heat.” He shivered a little more, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I couldn’t sit still, and people….they kept looking at me, Jack. Wondering what was wrong with me. I don’t want there to be something wrong with me. I don’t want to be like this. I don’t want to lose control. I…I can’t…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, hands clutching at Jack as he pressed impossibly closer.

Jack frowned, continuing to pet Ianto to calm him down but still worried. "Well, so I guess we can add that you are able to detect animal pheremones as well to the list." Jack tried for humour, pulling Ianto onto the floor and into his lap with him.  
  
"At least you came back here, I remember when I accidentally tried some of my friends ahh... experiment. I could smell anything that wanted to have sex for miles. It was hard to get over.... not to mention all those legal issues..."

Ianto choked out a laugh, running a shaky hand through his hair.

“Guess I’ll be spending a lot more time in the Hub, that’s all.” He murmured, smiling as he looked up at Jack. “Until Owen finds a way to fix this.” He looks up, tail wrapping around Jack’s waist, pouting a little. “Think I’d miss some parts of it, though…” He purred softly, wriggling in Jack’s lap, nuzzling his face into Jack’s hair.

"Well, we can enjoy it while you have it and, enjoy other parts of not being cat's when you've changed back." Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck gently and smiled. "How are you doing? Feeling any better?" He asked, slowly standing them up and finding their clothes.  
  
"I can get on Owen to hurry up and find a way to fix this... he may have to take more tests but we can keep going forward with it."

Ianto took a few deep breaths, calming with each one. He nodded, smiling a little. “Yeah. A little.” He slowly dressed, sneaking a few sly gropes as Jack pulled his clothes on. Once he was dressed, he handed Jack the carton of food he brought back, purring happily as he stole another kiss.

“I still haven’t forgotten my promise…” He murmured, thumbing the button under Jack’s desk that turned the windows back to clear, unlocked the door. Mouth at Jack’s ear, his tongue flicked out for a moment, lapping at Jack’s earlobe. “I’ll fuck you through the mattress later.”

Jack groaned and thought back on what Owen said. Not since he dated those triplets from Lucifer had he been having quite _so_ much sex so often. As good as it was, Jack was beginning to wonder at Ianto's seemingly relentless stamina.  
  
"Oh, this might not be good." Jack ran his hands through his hair as he grabbed his own food and jogged down the steps to have dinner with the rest of his team (and try to ignore the looks Ianto sent him).

Ianto ignored the looks Gwen and Owen threw him as he walked down the stairs ahead of Jack, ignored Tosh’s knowing smile. He just walked past them, picking up a plastic bag and starting the clear up. Again. He couldn’t help but throw glances Jack’s way, eventually retreating up to his ledge at the top of the Hub, curling up to think.

From there, he watched as Jack approached Owen, taking the medic aside. He couldn’t hear, from this far away, but no prizes for guessing who they were talking about.

Jack tried not to go into details, knowing neither Ianto wanted him to, nor Owen really wanted them. "Look, what have you found out from his test results?" Jack bit into a nice cool sushi roll as Owen grabbed the test results to show Jack.  
  
"Well, it looks as if the device has changed Ianto's actual DNA." Owen spread out the test results but all Jack could see was a bunch of squiggle lines and some dashes. Jack called Tosh over, hoping that the other doctor might be able to help.  
  
"The 30th and the 32nd chromosomes have actually been altered and if you look at this pattern from a DNA splice of a cat--"  
  
"They're exactly the same..." Tosh finished, her eyes scanning the readings. "Which means.."  
  
"Which means you'll be having kinky cat sex for a long time Harkness."

Realising there was only so long he could hide up there (especially with Myfanwy screeching, eyeing him as if he was lunch), Ianto leapt down from his ledge, making it to the Hub floor in only a few bounds. He didn’t want to disturb Jack, taking his time to clear up the empty dishes, exchanging a smile with Gwen as he cleared everything away.

He looked up just in time to catch Jack’s eye, gaze narrowing slightly as he tried to place the look in Jack’s eyes. He couldn’t tell if it was regret or joy. Jack was so good at hiding things, even from him. Even now.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Jack gazed down at all the numbers and dots and dashes again. "Are you sure about this Owen?"  
  
"Pretty damn sure. Unless you know of anyway to mutate and change DNA without perhaps killing Ianto in the process."  
  
"But what about the device, is there a, I don't know, reverse switch?"  
  
"We haven't tested it that far yet Jack." Tosh interrupted. "We've been trying to do controlled tests on mice, but...."  
  
"But the mice keep dying, not changing into cats." Owen finished. "So, as of right now, if we tried to do anything to Ianto, it would most likely kill him."  
  
Jack nodded and sighed again, grabbing the findings and heading back into the meeting room where Ianto and Gwen were deep in discussion. "Well. Seems our team of doctors have come to a few conclusions about our latest alien tech..."

“It was in the papers, I swear!” Ianto laughed, ducking as Gwen threw the remains of a sushi roll at him. They both straightened as Jack walked into the room, Ianto trying for a tentative smile which faded at the serious look on Jack’s face. He sat down, taking a deep breath.

“And?” He looked up at Jack, licking his lips nervously. Gwen looked between them, worry creasing her forehead. She looked over Ianto’s head at Owen, lips parted in question, but Owen shook his head.

Owen looked to Tosh, expecting her to break the news to the small group of the findings. "Well, er. It seems that the device has not just given Ianto _extra_ senses or features but has actually changed his DNA."  
  
Jack watched Ianto's face, worried that Ianto wasn't going to take this well at all. "And right now, we have no way of changing DNA. It's too touch and go." Ianto's face fell and Tosh hurried to his side. "I'm sorry Ianto. We're still playing with the device, seeing if we can get it to reverse but..."  
  
"But right now it just causes death, so yeah. Can't use it on you mate." Owen shuffled his feet and tried not to look at Ianto's devastated face. Jack stood by, hands in his pockets and let Ianto walk out of the meeting room alone.

Ianto ignored Gwen’s ‘sympathetic’ face, all doe eyes and caring smiles. At least Tosh never tried to fake that; she would help, if she could, but she wouldn’t just stand there, with that look on her face that made Ianto want to scream. He stood, nodding briskly, and walked out of the meeting room.

Couldn’t look at the rest of them, now. Couldn’t bear to see Jack’s reaction. Knowing it was childish, and not caring, he opened the hatch that would allow Myfanwy out over Cardiff, ensuring that he’d have some peace. He kicked off his shoes, climbing up to the ledge, knowing there was no way the others could follow him up here. And bloody glad of it.

Feeling rather sorry for himself, he pulled his feet up onto the ledge, knees at his chin, and sniffled quietly, burying his face against pinstriped wool.

“…Could you not have broken it to him more gently?” Gwen glared at them, gesturing out to the Hub, to…wherever Ianto had disappeared to. “The poor bloke’s had enough to deal with this year, God only knows what this is going to do to him!”

“Well I don’t know!” Owen threw his hands in the air, exasperated. “He seemed to be bloody enjoying it the last time I saw him! And fuck knows you have.” He turned to Jack, arching an eyebrow at him.

Jack shook his head and looked over to where he knew Ianto had gone. "I hadn't known the transformation had affected him, ah, emotionally so much until this afternoon." Jack rocked back on his heels, beginning to wonder if he had maybe pushed Ianto a bit too much in his enthusiasm to try something new.  
  
"You really should have talked with him about this you know, instead of taking advantage of new sexual positions." Gwen said quietly, fiddling with the piece of paper Ianto had thrown at her.  
  
Jack turned to stare at Gwen but left before he could make a remark or an action that he might regret later. "Yeah, should've done."

“Bollocks to this. I’ll be in the lab if anyone wants me. Try not to break anyone, children.” Owen popped a last seaweed wrap into his mouth, jogging down the steps towards the autopsy room. Excellent place to hide out, and clean enough to eat food off every surface now Ianto had worked his magic.

Ianto was working out how long he could reasonably hide on the ledge. Sadly, there seemed to be no catastrophic events requiring the rest of the team to leave, and he’d watched them all make themselves comfortable at their work stations. He sighed, leaning back on his ledge, tucking himself in against the wall. He let his eyes close, listening distractedly to scraps of conversation from below. He couldn’t make out enough to understand, but the noise was a nice distraction. Too quiet, and he might start thinking again.

Jack fiddled with the small model airplane he had on his desk, trying to work out what to do. There was honestly nothing scientific he could do to help Ianto. He was good at brash entrances and anything physical (Jack gave a small chuckle) but not even any of his 51st gadgets would help Ianto.  
  
Sighing, Jack jogged out of his office and over to the magic lift. Riding it only part of the way up, Jack stepped off and walked down the ledge to where Ianto had curled up admist a sunbeam.

Ianto opened one eye as Jack approached, lifting his head from the pillow of his arms, tail slowly uncurling from around his body. He didn’t smile, didn’t bother to hide the teartracks on his cheeks. He just watched as Jack stepped closer, numb. He did sit up, though, leaning back against the rock wall, arms wrapped around his knees. He looked across the Hub, hearing music drift up from below, waiting to see what Jack was going to say.

Jack said nothing but gently took Ianto's hand and led him over the ledge to where Myfanwy's platform was, it was still hidden by foliage that had grown around her off the water tower.  
  
Humming softly to the music that drifted up towards them, Jack pulled Ianto in his arms and began dancing softly. "You like Glen Miller?" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, chuckling as he thought back to the last time he had asked such a question.

Ianto smiled, nodding. He’d heard the music drifting from Jack’s office enough times, remembered enough to go looking in town. Even had a Glen Miller CD in his car, just in case. In case Jack ever came home with him. Hadn’t happened so far, but he kept the CD there, in hope that it would.

One hand clutched loosely at Jack’s shirt, palming the muscles in his back. The other was held in Jack’s hand, fingers curling together as they swayed, Ianto’s eyes falling closed as he leant his head against Jack’s.

Jack continued dancing with Ianto, humming the familiar tune as they swayed back and forth on the ledge. When finally the song ended and Owen's mix had started up. "Come on, let's get you home Yan." Jack murmured softly.  
  
Ianto followed Jack back to the hub floor and the others said nothing as Jack followed Ianto out of the hub and towards the garage. Jack didn't bother with the radio on the drive home. He did, however, rest his hand lightly on Ianto's knee, hoping Ianto knew he, well he couldn't sympathise, but he did understand.

Ianto couldn’t help but smile, at his thoughts regarding Glen Miller only a few minutes before. But it was too much effort to think just now, too much effort to put the CD on. He drove in silence, resting his hand over Jack’s when he could, appreciating the gesture if nothing else.

They pulled up outside Ianto’s flat, and he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous, taking Jack inside. He looked around, checking the street for anyone he knew, wishing he’d had enough thought to pick up Jack’s hat. He made do with pulling up his collar to try and hide his ears, having his key ready as he got out the car.

He hurried into the building, up the stairs, only breathing remotely normally when they were inside his flat.

“I’m going to get changed.” He murmured. “Make yourself at home.”

Jack grinned and assured Ianto that he would. Waiting until Ianto had made his way towards what Jack could only assume was his bedroom, he began rummaging through Ianto's refrigerator and freezer. Really, Jack was wishing now that he had had some foresight not to just jump into things with Ianto, but had taken the time to perhaps, do things the normal 21st century way.  
  
Hoping that one could make up for things retroactively, Jack began pulling a multitude of foodstuffs from Ianto's freezer. If years of time and space travel had taught him one thing, it was how to make something edible out of practically nothing.  
  
With the aid of a bag of stir fry, some chicken, practically a whole rack of spices and a fire towel that jack hoped Ianto would never find, Jack felt he had made something that was in all likelyhood, edible.

Carefully hanging his suit up, Ianto changed into jeans and a soft sweater – the wool felt nice against his skin, and right now he needed the comfort. He pushed the sleeves up to just below his elbows, taking a deep breath before walking out of his bedroom, back down the hall to the kitchen.

He could hear Jack singing quietly to himself, the smell of…something, cooking. Ianto couldn’t even remember the last time he’d eaten something that hadn’t come out of a packet. He stood in the doorway, taking a moment to watch Jack, sleeves rolled up, dish towel over his shoulder, looking remarkably at home in his kitchen. Not something he ever would have imagined.

Smiling widely, Jack opened a bottle of wine and gestured grandly to the humble setting he had made with what he could find in Ianto's kitchen. "I am almost 100% certain that everything I have made is edible." Jack said with conviction, pouring them something to drink and inviting Ianto to sit.  
  
Taking a bite of what he had created, which was better than Jack had thought it was going to be, he relaxed and smiled at Ianto, wishing some of the melancholy off of him. "I suppose this is when I'm supposed to ask you about your day at work huh?" Jack joked, spearing a runaway carrot before it made its way to the table.

Ianto laughed, gingerly taking a bite of his food, eyebrows quirking in surprise. A lot better than he would have expected, especially with Jack’s disclaimer that he was ‘almost certain’ it was ‘edible’. He took a sip of wine, setting the glass down.

“Since I’ve spent 90% of my day in your company, it would seem a little redundant.” He murmured wryly, picking at his food, eating a little but not actually feeling hungry. It was nice of Jack to have gone to the effort though, and Ianto couldn’t help but be polite.

Jack nodded in agreement and finished off his own plate, having never really eaten any of his lunch from the Japanese restaurant. Jack kept up a running commentary on anything he could think of, anything that might make Ianto smile as he took the dishes off the table and began to actually clean them (which was something that had happened before, but not often).  
  
Noticing the strain and tension in Ianto's shoulders, Jack gently nudged him towards the sofa, asking him to put something on and just relax, that he could clean up his messes every once and a while.  
  
True to his word, nothing fell or broke as Jack finished washing the dishes and joined Ianto in front of the television.

Ianto was a little reluctant to leave Jack alone, feeling a little useless; but then, Jack had managed to cook by himself, and the last thing Ianto wanted to do was wash dishes. He curled up on the sofa, flicking through the channels, eventually leaving it on some music programme. He couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything anyway; might as well leave it on something pretty for Jack to look at.

He shifted a little as Jack sat down, lying with his head on Jack’s lap. His fingers ran idly up and down the seam in Jack’s trousers, eyes sort-of focused on the television.

Jack hummed thoughtfully at Ianto's hands on his thighs and just relaxed, his own hand on the middle of Ianto's back as he watched the multitude of half naked, oiled bodies writhing around and against one another. You had to love the 21st century.  
  
Jack could feel when Ianto's breathing evened out, it had only been an hour or so since he sat down with Ianto, but then, the man had had a very tiring day. Gently uncurling Ianto from his leg, Jack pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, smiling softly when Ianto's eyes opened and stared back at his. "I should head back to the Hub... haven't checked on Myfanwy tonight..."

Ianto nodded, pushing down the wave of disappointment that Jack wasn’t staying longer. After all, it was rare enough for Jack to leave the Hub at all, never mind go to one of the team’s houses. And Jack would have to check on the others as well, make sure the Hub was locked down at night.

“Ok.” He murmured quietly, sitting up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” His voice was a little flat, but he was too tired to fake enthusiasm, fake that he didn’t care about being left alone.

Faking a happy smile, Jack tucked a strand of lose hair behind Ianto's ear, and pressed another chaste kiss to his forehead. It was only after, when Jack stood on the sidewalk outside Ianto's flat did he realise that he hadn't driven down here.  
  
Sighing and stuffing his hands in his pockets, Jack began the walk back to the Hub, hoping that the cool night time air might give him some clarity on everything in his mind.

On to [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html)


	6. Love Will Tear Us Apart (6/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Title: Love Will Tear Us Apart (6/21)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
Spoilers: Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
Warnings: Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
Author's Notes: Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/) , who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series, and to [](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/profile)[**empathicfrost**](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/) for [her pic of the kitty](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y78/signorezabini/torchwood/Ianto/iantokittymarkered.jpg). :)

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html)   
[Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html)   
[Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html)   
[Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html)

Ianto woke a little earlier than usual the next morning, managing to get himself mostly washed with a flannel – somehow, it wasn’t the same without Jack – and putting on a clean suit. With yet another hole cut in the trousers. Sighing, he pulled on a woollen hat, grimacing at the way it squashed down his ears. He was just glad it was winter; summer would be a little more difficult.

Making sure his appearance was as perfect as possible; regardless of the slightly hollow look around his eyes, Ianto pulled on his coat, making his way to his car and the day ahead. He even went as far as to pick up pastries from the baker down the road from his flat, leaving them out on a tray beside the couch, knowing that Owen would probably hone in on them without even being told. Hanging coat and hat up, he was brewing coffee for Jack before the other man was even awake.

Jack woke slowly and much later then he had intended, his watch showing that it wouldn't be too long before the others began to arrive. Yawning, Jack almost missed the mug of coffee sitting on his night stand; picking it up Jack smiled, Ianto was already here.  
  
Looking around, Jack frowned, he expected to see Ianto in bed with him, or at the very least standing around in his room doing some erroneous cleaning. Frown deepening when he couldn't find the welshman, Jack took his coffee mug and went on a hunt for the man.  
  
Ianto was currently elbow deep in archive folders, already deep into work. "Good morning then. Got here early I see."

Ianto nodded, smiling at Jack. He’d heard the other man approach, but had feigned absorption in his work. It meant less time facing Jack, less time away from work that distracted his mind.

“There’s some pastries if you want them. Best to get in before Owen arrives, or they’ll be gone.” He turned his attention back to the files, hoping Jack would be too enticed by food to keep talking to him.

Furrowing his brows a bit at Ianto's off-handed dismissal, Jack wandered back over to the couch, making sure to swipe a few of his favourite pastries before Owen made it in and devoured all of them.  
  
Taking his coffee and his food up to his office, Jack began scanning through the list of messages he had left for him. A few looked promising, the rest looked like nothing more than pranks and bored teenagers. Sighing, Jack slid his paperwork over and pulled out Ianto's casefile.  
  
Tosh had not been able to make any further headway into the alien device, though she had decided that perhaps the markings on the side were in the same language as an earlier artifact they had recovered and had started to try and decode that. Well, it was something anyways...  
  
Jack flipped his pen in the air and rocked back in his chair trying to think but any headway into this case or any of the others on his desk kept being disrupted by Ianto's cool reception this morning. True, Jack hadn't really stayed long the night before but then, well, he hated to admit that Gwen's nagging was getting to him but it was.

Ianto finished the files he was sorting, thankfully disrupted by the others’ arriving before he had to go up and see Jack again. He fielded their not-so-subtle enquiries with ease, even allowing Tosh to pet him a little. And yes, ok, perhaps it was a little demeaning…it was also incredibly soothing.

Manning the front desk, as he often did when he wanted to avoid anyone or anything downstairs, Ianto glanced at his watch, realising it was a while since he’d brought coffee round. So, he headed downstairs, silently collecting all the mugs he could find (and really, why was there one wedged between the Doctor’s hand and the wall?), taking a deep breath before heading up to Jack’s office.

Jack was on the phone with the prime minister when he heard Ianto's knock. Jack could tell you just by how each person knocked on the door, who it was. Tosh's knock was more of a timid flutter whereas Gwen was more of a friendly, "How are you?". Ianto was all business and Owen didn't even bother.  
  
Jack handed over his cup with a grin and made the universally recognised hand signal for "more coffee? Oh, you are a love" and returned back to his conversation at hand. Jack wasn't sure if Ianto was purposefully ignoring him, or perhaps he was reading too much into it. It wasn't as if Ianto was acting _unlike_ himself. In fact, Ianto was acting more like the normal, human Ianto now then he ever had since the change.  
  
Maybe that was it. Jack realised that the prime minister had been speaking and apologised, asking him to repeat everything.

Ianto wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that Jack was on the phone. He smiled, taking Jack’s cup. He paused for a moment, as if he was going to say something, then turned and headed for the door. He couldn’t help but smile a little, though, as Jack had to ask whoever was on the phone to repeat themselves. It was good to know he wasn’t the only distracted one around there.

Still, late morning found his shoes on the hub floor, jacket hung over a railing, left there as he climbed up to ‘his’ ledge. He liked it up there. Even if Jack – as he’d discovered last night – could reach him. He’d have to try and find somewhere _no one_ could bother him. But for now, he was happy curling up in a path of sunlight, turning on to his back to scratch against the stone, purring happily as he writhed a little in the warm sunbeam.

Shifting in his wooden chair, Jack sighed and began looking at Janet from a new and different angle. He had already annoyed the prime minister, pissed off Owen, been nagged at by Gwen and had been chased out of his own tech room by Tosh.  
  
Jack sighed, Janet was just about the only company that hadn't tried to get him to go and comfort Ianto. Granted, Janet couldn't really tell him anything other than she wanted to perhaps eat him, but at least it was a change of pace.  
  
Jack heard the dull click-clack of shoes on stone steps and braced himself for Ianto's chilly exterior after he had begun to get used to his rather feline like need for attention.

“There’s Chinese upstairs if you’re hungry, Sir.” Ianto murmured, thick gloves on, bucket full of raw meat for the Weevils. His nose was wrinkled in distaste at the stench of the Weevils, though he’d been tempted by the raw meat himself. He practically ignored Jack as he tossed meat into the cages – more because he wanted to get feeding over with, and get away from the Weevils, than because of any problems he and Jack were having.

He stripped the gloves off, hanging them over the edge of the bucket, finally turning to face Jack.

“Are you alright, Jack?” He murmured, voice softening a bit. “You’ve been restless all morning.” And yes, he had noticed. Distracted he may be, but he could never keep his attention far away from Jack. He was fidgeting slightly, fighting the need to go over to Jack, to curl up in his lap, be petted. If he was going to live with this, he was going to get used to it. And that meant not giving in. Even if he wanted to.

Jack looked up at Ianto and couldn't help but pull the younger man into his lap. So maybe he had gotten rather addicted to being able to touch and pet Ianto whenever he wanted to. Jack buried his nose in Ianto's neck and breathed in deeply, his arms going around Ianto's waist to hold him there.  
  
"So. Bored." Jack mumbled into Ianto's shoulder, his hands subtly petting Ianto's waist as Jack buried his nose further into the crook of Ianto's neck. "Sorry.: Jack smiled softly and let Ianto go. "Chinese you said?"

Ianto purred softly, one hand sliding through Jack’s hair as he bent his head, nuzzling gently at Jack’s cheek, neck…anywhere he could reach, really. He stayed on Jack’s lap once he’d been released, leaning forward to kiss Jack, softly. Ok, it swiftly became a little less soft; but then, it was Jack.

“Yes.” He murmured, a little breathless as he pulled away. “The others are already devouring it in the boardroom.” Tail curling around Jack’s wrist, he stole another kiss, before looking down, a little self-conscious.

“I’m sorry, about earlier.” He murmured.

Jack smiled softly and kissed Ianto back, his hands settling on the small of his back and massaging him gently through the layers of his suit. ''S fine." Jack mumbled and bit his ear again, making a mental note to stop before Ianto began to notice too many bite marks on his ear.  
  
"Are you feeling better? Not, from this morning but uhh... less, cat-ish?" Jack pulled them up and out of the chair, grabbing Ianto's hand and pulling him out of the cells. Not even Jack fancied having a go in one of those places.

Ianto shivered at the gentle nip to his ear, purring at the strong hands slowly sliding up and down his spine. He pouted a little as Jack moved, though he threaded his fingers through Jack’s, leaving the bucket behind as he followed.

“…Yes, actually. Think a good night’s sleep was all that I needed.” An utter lie, but somehow it was easier to hide behind them, easier to pretend to Jack that he was coping fine. That way Jack wouldn’t worry, or avoid him.

Jack nodded as he heads into the meeting room to get some food of his own. "Seems to have done you some good..." Jack did not point out that he’d hoped a good nights sleep for Ianto had included perhaps him and his bed, but Jack kept silent as he headed back upstairs.  
  
"I need... Like a rather large space ship with mutant radioactive creatures bent on world domination to appear suddenly in Cardiff. Maybe that might keep my brain occupied today." Jack settled himself into his normal chair at the head of the meeting table and swiped some fried rice from Owen. "Any good news?"  
  
"Well, no mutant radioactive green men yet." Tosh answered, carefully spilling soy sauce on her rice.

“Or indeed of any colour.” Ianto smiled, sitting down beside Tosh. He tucked a napkin into his collar, tail flicking back and forth happily as he filled his plate with Szechuan chicken and fried rice. He picked up the chopsticks that Tosh had kept for him, murmuring his thanks as she handed him the soy sauce without asking. He was happy listening to the other’s conversation, quietly rolling his eyes as Gwen and Owen continued to flirt-but-not-flirt. It really was ridiculous.

The rest of the day passed much as the morning had and Jack was beginning, not for the first time nor indeed for the last, to reminisce about his time time traveling (not just with the Doctor and Rose, but also when he had had his own ship).  
  
Those were the times that no matter when and where you were, something was always about to happen (especially with the Doctor) and if things got to dull in one place, you just moved on to where there was something else happening. It had been a life full of excitement every day, something Jack had always loved to be around-- the danger and adventure of it all. But today, like most of the ordinary days at Torchwood, were spent filing reports and updating files.  
  
Not very adventurous.  
  
Jack twirled around in his chair, waiting and expecting to see Ianto any moment, surprised he hadn't seen the man earlier in the day, waiting for that little impatient smirk and the way Ianto would curl into his lap and detail exactly what it was Ianto wanted to do that night. But now, Owen and Gwen had already left and still, Ianto had not been in.

The rest of the day passed easily for Ianto; apocalypse or not, his job was still the same, so the monotony didn’t touch him as badly as it did Jack. Tosh had cornered him after lunch, coaxing him to her flat after work. It might have been out of sympathy for him, but he and Tosh got on well enough before the onset of ears and a tail. Plus, he could use the chance to unwind.

Finishing up in the office, he came down to check on Tosh, grinning at his timing; she was just finishing up her rift calculations. Leaving her to close down her computers, he headed up to Jack’s office.

“Is there anything else you need tonight, Jack?” He poked his head around the door, before stepping into the room.

Jack swiveled around in his chair and smiled happily at Ianto. So, maybe not right on time but still, somewhat around when expected. "Anything else? Not that I can think of. Other than your usual self."  
  
Jack poured himself a shot of whiskey and gestured to the empty seat next to his for Ianto to claim. "Join me for a drink Ianto?" Jack smirked lasciviously, the last time he had gotten Ianto raucously drunk still fresh in his mind. Ianto had been very, free with his enthusiasm.

Ianto had to wince a little at that, walking in to Jack’s office and sitting down.

“I would, but I promised Tosh I’d cook her dinner.” He murmured, loosening his tie a little. “She’s just shutting down her workstation now.” He ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his head from side to side to stretch out a kink in his neck.

“Maybe tomorrow?” He bit his lip, hoping Jack wouldn’t turn him down for tomorrow. He had managed to ignore certain…urges, for most of today, but then that was because he’d avoided Jack. Being near him again was more than a little tempting. He could do this, though. He could fight his feline instincts. Because that’s what it was. He ignored the traitorous voice that pointed out he’d wanted to pounce Jack every time he saw him _before_ being zapped.

Jack frowned at first but quickly recovered himself with a wide smile and a nod, swallowing half of his whiskey in one swallow. "You go have fun with Tosh, I'll see you tomorrow at work." Jack smiled at Ianto before twirling and looking back down at the half-finished reports on his desk. It wasn't what Jack had expected to be spending his evening doing, but then perhaps it was better this way.

Ianto was going to lean over, steal a kiss…but Jack had already turned away, apparently busy with his reports. Debating about saying something, Ianto stood.

“Goodnight, Jack.” He murmured quietly, shutting Jack’s door behind him.  
  
Jack nodded and waited until he heard the door close and the entrance to the hub open before turning his record player on and pouring another few fingers worth of whiskey. Closing his eyes, Jack lost his himself in memories of the past.

Smiling brightly at Tosh, Ianto offered her an arm, picking up his long coat and woollen hat on the way. She giggled at the hat (ok, so it was orange. He hadn’t chosen it. His mother had thrust it upon him when he’d left home to move to London, fearing he was going to catch his death without her watching over him.), waiting for him to put on his long coat before heading out to his car.

Two bottles of cheap white wine and takeaway later – Tosh had decided they were getting takeaway instead of cooking, and having a proper girly night in. God save him.

Sometime around 2 AM, Jack crawled out of the hub and to the rooftop, relaxing on the high roof well above the light pollution of Cardiff city. Up here, well, he almost felt closer to the Doctor somehow. Closer to everything he was used to. This whole living one day at a time, living and depending on his fellow man, he'd been doing it for some time now but it never got any easier.

“I love this bit.” Ianto murmured distractedly, purring gently as Tosh’s fingernails slid through his hair, the sound growing louder as she scratched _just right_ , behind his ears.

“One of my exes did something like this.” He smiled at the memory, watching Andrew Lincoln pour his heart out to Kiera Knightley with the cunning use of cardboard and marker pen.

“Except he was the one with a girlfriend. He was from one of those English country families with far too much money and land. Went foxhunting, that sort of thing.” Tosh made a quiet sound of encouragement, munching distractedly on some minstrels. She topped up their glasses, Ianto balancing his on his stomach.

“So anyway, one night, about 2 months after he stopped sneaking around behind her back with me, he turned up outside my window.” Voice quiet, nostalgic smile on his face, Ianto let his eyes fall closed as Tosh continued to pet him. “Stupid bastard. He had this ancient old tape player, started blasting out…oh God, what was it? Eric Clapton, or something. And he stood there, with this big banner. ‘I’ll always love you, Ianto. Please come back.’” He chuckled. “Funny, he hadn’t thought that when he wouldn’t kiss me anywhere someone might see him. It was only when he heard I’d moved on that he got all upset.”

Fiddling with the bits of rolled paper, Jack was able to finally get the tobacco to stay inside the paper enough to get it rolled. It wasn't often he did this, in fact, Jack could probably count his last cigarette to somewhere in the 1950's, but every once and awhile, it was nice to have one. Jack disapproved of buying those packages of pre-rolled and compressed cigarettes, much preferring to roll his own.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Jack laid back and blew out the smoke so that it swept past the stars like the dust from a supernova. Jack smiled as the rather alien ingredients in his cigarette began to take affect and lull his mind and body into a soft haze. Jack took another long drag as he looked up and over the stars, reciting each one over in his head to make sure that he _remembered_.

“Mmmm….yeah, right there…” Ianto groaned, arching his back. “You’re so good at this…”

Tosh laughed. “You realise that anyone listening to you would think we’re doing something incredibly dirty in here?” She scratched harder, fingers sweeping through dark hair as she listened to him purr, blissed-out expression on his face. Clearly, he didn’t care.

In fact, he was so relaxed that it took Tosh a moment to realise that Ianto was snoring softly. Laughing, she tried to move him, rolling her eyes at how heavy he was. Sliding out from under his head, she gently laid him down on the sofa, pulling a blanket up over him, tucking it under his chin.

“Night, Ianto.” She whispered, kissing his forehead before weaving her way to bed.

Jack watched the stars move across the sky, he watched as Ceinwyn went down in the west and was chased across the heavens by Cassiopeia. Jack continued to watch, the after effects of his cigarettes still lingering with him as he watched the east lighten, his mind supplying more colours to the sunrise as hues of red and orange and pink and yellow and colours not of earth swirled all around his head.  
  
Jack hummed as he let them rush past, the colours feeling warm and inviting as the stars slowly faded in the growing light. Letting out a soft sigh, Jack let his eyes close as the sun slowly began to dawn on the new day and Jack began to slowly doze, sleeping off the rest of the alien hallucinogenic.

“I am never drinking again, Toshiko Sato. It’s all your fault.” Ianto groaned, sipping at his coffee (Starbucks, the horror!) as he walked into the Hub in front of Tosh. She giggled, looking only slightly less rough. At least she had clean clothes; Ianto’s suit was rumpled, stubble on his face (he had some standards; shaving with a pink Venus razor was below them), and he had a red rash across part of his throat. Bloody scratchy blankets. He was grinning though, tail flicking Tosh playfully as Ianto laid a box of donuts down on the rec table.

He picked out one of the donuts, taking one of the Starbucks cups out of it’s carrier and heading over to Jack’s office. He stepped in, smiling a little at Jack, who was already behind his desk.

“Morning, Jack. Donut?” He placed the coffee cup on Jack’s desk, holding up a donut balanced on a napkin in his palm. Receiving little more than a grunt in reply, he arched an eyebrow, placing the donut down next to the coffee and retreating. He left the door ajar, poking his tongue out at Tosh as she giggled once again at his dishevelled appearance. He sat down (a little gingerly, stiff from sleeping on a lumpy sofa) on the couch, sipping at his coffee. Tosh sat down beside him, fingers automatically moving to his hair. His eyes slipped closed as she petted him, purr rumbling in his throat as he nuzzled her hand, making sure she petted in just the right places.

Jack looked up when Ianto came in, blinking again at the image Ianto made with his thoroughly rumpled suit (which Jack remembered from yesterday), untucked shirt and what looked like stubble burn across his throat. Jack shook his head, blinking again in an effort to get his eyes to dilate properly but Ianto had already snuck back out of his office.  
  
The only thing convincing Jack that Ianto hadn't been a final hallucinated image was the doughnut and coffee that were sitting on his desk.  
  
Picking up the coffee and holding it a bit too tightly, Jack felt the same tightness reaffirm itself somewhere between his chest and his stomach as he watched Ianto and Tosh on the couch. Jack was happy to see that Ianto and Tosh did have friends and someone to talk to. But it didn't mean that after a lonely, high, introspective night alone Jack had to take it like a grown up.  
  
Gulping down his coffee, Jack grabbed his coat and growled some orders at his team, giving a brief look to Ianto to confirm that Ianto was to remain here at the hub and monitor their situation as he and the others drove and went to check on the northern edge of the rift.

Ianto had shed his coat by this point, trying to smooth out his shirt as much as possible. And failing. And of course, the only other shirt he had at the Hub was still in a rumpled heap on Jack’s floor. He made sure his earpiece was in place (wonky as it was with his new features), winking at Tosh as she headed up the stairs.

“Sensors indicate the activity’s increasing. Still in the same spot.” Ianto informed the team as they rode up to the SUV, smirking a little.

“Oh, and Tosh? Ketchup.” He grinned as he heard Tosh dissolve into giggles, and Owen’s query of what the fuck he was talking about. Disconnecting the call, he settled himself in front of Tosh’s workstation, keeping an eye on the rift readouts.

Jack refrained from gritting his teeth at Tosh's giggles and Ianto's quiet laughs but it took a lot of restraint. Jack reminded himself as he tore down the motorway, that despite Ianto's appearance and mannerisms, what he was thinking most assuredly had not occured. And the only reason why Jack was clinging to this thought was because Ianto looked the way he did.  
  
Jack gave Ianto enough credit that if he was cheating on him, he would hide it a bit better then this. He had, after all, keep a cyberwoman hidden for almost a year.  
  
But then, what if Ianto wasn't hiding it because he didn't feel it was something that needed to be hidden? Jack's frown deepened as he stepped on the gas a bit more, trying to out run his thoughts.

Back in the Hub, Ianto frowned a little as he tracked the SUVs progress. They weren’t in _that_ much of a hurry…so why the speed? Ah, Jack was driving. Which meant right now he was either excited, or pissed off. And judging by the silence in his earpiece, it was the second. But he didn’t know why. And it would have to wait, until Jack got back.

Picking up a mirror of Tosh’s desk, Ianto examined his neck in the mirror, grimacing slightly. Just his luck that he’d be allergic to Tosh’s blanket. And it looked like bloody stubble-ra-oh. _Oh_. Suddenly, Ianto looked at himself as Jack must have seen him. Ridiculously cheerful, yet clearly short on sleep. Yesterday’s clothes, looking rumpled. Rash on his neck. _Fuck_. Pulling out his phone, Ianto sent a text to Jack’s wristband. Fuck it. Better he let Jack know now; Jack would just laugh at Ianto’s worrying if he was wrong.

“are you pissed off at me? stayed over at toshs and her rug gave me rash. never drink with her. ever. bad things happen. ianto x”

Jack heard his wrist beep at him, alerting him of a message, but he was much too busy driving much too fast to worry about letting go of the radio knob to check it. Besides, Jack could check it later.  
  
Reaching the edge of the rift, Jack forced his mind out of where it was mooning over whether or not some shag of his was cheating on him or not and back to the task at hand. Really, he had to be slipping in his old age.  
  
Taking command, the four of them took some readings (which, by Tosh's scientific calculations showed that the rift was spreading wider and further out) as well as noticed quite a few new additions to the flora of countryside Cardiff, complete with flesh eating ferns.  
  
"Find every one you can, they're still in hibernation so they shouldn't bite you now, but we need to be able to do a scan and see if anymore of these plants have begun popping up around Cardiff and how they are getting here." Gwen and Owen nodded and began their search rather reluctantly.

Ianto sighed. No reply. Either Jack was too busy, or too angry to check. Or he was just being paranoid. Entirely possible. Right now all he wanted to do was lie down and go back to sleep. White wine was clearly invented by some sadistic teetotaller who wanted to cause as much pain as possible the morning after.

Grimacing, Ianto sipped at a smoothie he’d grabbed on the way to work, hoping the fruits would go some way to convincing his body he was treating it nicely, and could it please stop aching all over? That being a complete failure, he readied Tosh and Owen’s workstations for studying the specimens that would be arriving back, trying to remember the start up code for the incinerator which would destroy the rest of the ferns. _If_ heat destroyed them.

Gwen had convinced Jack that the drive home should take longer than ten minutes and that everyone in this car wanted to get there in one piece thank you very much. So, bending to popular opinion, Jack drove only 20 mph over the speed limit.  
  
Jack followed Gwen and Owen into the Hub, letting those that carried flesh eating plants go first and carrying the rear to make sure none of the plants tried to make a run for it. "Owen I need you to dissect the plant and extract it's DNA for Tosh so we can do a scan of the relative area and see if there are any more of these buggers around here. Gwen I need you to contact Dr. Miles Hopper in London, he specialises in, rather endangered plants. Tosh." Jack fought the frown that wanted to spread on his face and turned to look at her.  
  
"I need to know how these got here and I need that scan done as soon as possible. Ianto!" Turning, Jack found Ianto and nodded before continuing up to his office. "Ianto I need to know how these plants will die. See if you can figure it out for me, get Tosh to help if you need to." Nodding at his team to get started, Jack entered his office and went straight for his phone.

Ianto nodded, turning to Tosh with a smile. It wasn’t long before they’d figured out the environment the plants were thriving in, and found a strong solution of bleach did the trick rather well.

“Jack, do you want me to get rid of all the plants bar the one Owen’s dissecting?” Hand up to his earpiece (which was wedged rather uncomfortably around his ear, not fitting particularly well), he looked up at Jack’s office. He bit his lip slightly, wondering if Jack had checked his phone yet. And God, he was being pathetic.

Jack didn't bother with his earpiece, "Yes!" Jack bellowed, knowing Ianto would hear him. Turning back to the phone, Jack continued his conversation with Dr. Miles Hopper, writing down the occasional note as the elder gentleman described the planet and environment such plants as this apparent 'Ivgenea' had come from.

Ianto laughed softly, carefully placing the rest of the plants into the large basin Owen usually used in autopsies, filling it with bleach and prodding at the plants with a very large stick as their fronds waved feebly in the liquid, slowly dissolving into sludge. He left Owen to poke at the sludge, face still screwed up. Bleach was absolutely foul to a cat nose.  
  
"Thanks Doc. Don't forget to look me up whenever you’re in Cardiff next." Jack noticed Ianto standing nervously at the entrance to his office and made the hand gesture that he would just be a moment. Jack laughed at a particular naughty inside joke and agreed that yes, they would definitely have to find a way to do that again.  
  
"Yes, Ianto?" Jack gave Ianto a large smile and relaxed back into his desk chair.

“Nothing, just…thought I’d see how you were. You looked like I felt this morning.” He smiled, leaning against the wall beside the door.

Jack nodded thoughtfully at that and rocked the chair back, folding his hands over his stomach and looking rather relaxed. He smiled as Tosh appeared, gently poking her head in the door.  
  
"Just the girl I wanted to see. Got some notes from our plant expert for you. Tell me, has Owen gotten you a workable piece of DNA yet?"  
  
Tosh shook her head and smiled. "Jack, you know as well as I do that he first has to pout and complain about it and then reorganize his tools, stare at Gwen's arse, complain some more and then finally perhap's think about doing it." Jack chuckled and nodded.  
  
“And he’s currently poking dissolving plants with a big stick. Apparently I’m not doing it properly.” He shrugged, sitting down in front of Jack. “Not that I mind, it smells bloody terrible down there.” He watched Tosh scan over the handwritten notes, still finishing off his smoothie from earlier – and nearly choking on it when Tosh coughed, the sound resembling the word ‘cucumber’ far too well to be coincidental. Oh, Tosh was going to pay for that. Ianto glared at her as she left the room, notes in hand.

Jack prided himself at not bothering to look interested or concerned at all at Ianto and Tosh's relatively quick bonding. Twisting his chair, Jack took a look at Ianto sitting in Tosh's recently vacated seat. "So, what may I do for you Mr. Jones?" Jack kept his voice light and tone happy and inquisitive, reminding himself that asking what he and Tosh did last night could be entirely appropriate, but he needed to phrase it carefully so as not to sound too much like a jealous boyfriend.  
  
Which was not what he was.  
  
"How was yours and Tosh's evening then? The drinking and subsequent hangover not with standing. She told me she forced you to sit through sad crap movies." Jack had always been proud of his ability to play anything off like it was nothing, it had come in effective in a lot of situations. Third degreeing one's boyfriend not withstanding.

Ianto arched an eyebrow. He’d already told Jack he just wanted to see how he was…and ok, so he wanted to know if Jack had checked his wristcomm. Scratching at his neck (bloody buggering rugs. Ianto was never going near Tosh’s couch again.), Ianto nodded.

“Yep. I can now admit to the shame of having watched Love Actually, Dirty Dancing, City of Angels, Life Less Ordinary, and Brokeback Mountain. I’m officially a stereotype.” And so what if he owned half of them on DVD anyway.

“Oh, and if Tosh ever offers you her couch to kip on – don’t.” He grimaced, shifting uncomfortably. “My back’s killing me.” He couldn’t help but pout at Jack, a little. “Don’t feel like giving me a massage later, do you?” He bit his lip, trying to look pathetic. Because both human and cat sides agreed; getting a massage from Jack was definitely a good thing.

Jack nodded wisely as if he was filing this sort of information away for future use. "Could do, could do..." Jack smiled at Ianto again, biting his lip before moving to invite Ianto to stay tonight.  
  
Before he could say anything, Owen crackled over his comm, his voice nervous and loud cracks and bangs going off in the background. "Uhh, Captain... you need to get down here and see this. _Now_."

On to [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html)


	7. Love Will Tear Us Apart (7/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Title: Love Will Tear Us Apart (7/21)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
Spoilers: Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
Warnings: Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
Author's Notes: Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/) , who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series, and to [](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/profile)[**empathicfrost**](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/) for [her pic of the kitty](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y78/signorezabini/torchwood/Ianto/iantokittymarkered.jpg). :)

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html)   
[Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html)   
[Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html)   
[Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html)   
[Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html)

  
Owen's comm fizzled out and Jack leapt from behind the desk, throwing himself down the stairs and to the autopsy bay where, the alien plant had reacted badly to trying to be killed and was currently hurling fireballs at a rather slightly singed Owen and Gwen.

Ianto followed, ears flat against his head as a fireball flew overhead, hitting the wall with a quiet fizzle. He was fighting the urge to climb the walls, nose wrinkled up at the smell, hair standing on end.

“It was working fine before! What the fuck did you do, Owen?” Ianto shouted across the room, glaring at Owen. Bloody Harper.

“It was too slow! I added more bleach…err…think I pissed it off.” Ianto just arched an eyebrow at him, the facial equivalent of ‘uh…ya think?’.

"Fuck." The plant had hopped down from it's home in the basin and began making it's way towards the Hub entrance. Jack had no idea how the plant intended on making it's way to the outside world, but right now, Jack didn't want to base his whole argument on lack of opposable thumbs. "Tosh lockdown now!"  
  
Jack grabbed a gun, having no idea what the gun would do to stop a plant, and ran after it, feeling decidedly silly. "Ianto I need a way to kill this thing! One it won't mutate to get past. Gwen..." Jack paused as the plant mutated and split into two. "Oh lovely."

Tosh sprinted for the computers, yelping as the plant flailed at her, but managing to activate the lockdown. Of course, that plunged the Hub into dim light, red hue cast over the base. Not that it affected Ianto. Or, apparently, the plant.

“Ok, so it’s immune to bleach…have we got any stronger chemicals? It’s obviously not bothered by fire.” Ianto kicked off his shoes, hopping up onto a ledge. Safer there, higher.

“Jack, it’s trying to get behind you. To your left. Just behind Owen’s boxers. Nice to know you’re not neglecting your duties, Owen.”

Jack made his way to weapons bay, trying to think of anything that might work on a flame wielding plant that could multiply. Grabbing an array of weapons, Jack jumped down from the second story, tossing a gun to Tosh.  
  
"Just point and shoot!"  
  
"What does it do?!" She shouted back as a few of the plants rounded on her, their ivy like branches waving in the air and reaching out towards her.  
  
"No idea! Just shoot!" Jack noticed with some satisfaction that it was an early 32nd century atomizer and that it would do the trick... until the batteries wore out. Pointing his other gun at a third plant, he shot it with a blast of liquid nitrogen, laughing a bit when it froze rather comically into an ice cube.

Ianto, meanwhile, was scrambling from ledge to ledge, trying to reach Owen’s storecupboard. Sulphuric acid. Perfect. Holding the bottle carefully, he made it back across to the weapons store, trying to find something that he could fill with the acid. Aha. Tranquiliser spray that released clouds of gas. Perfect. He filled up the tranq gun, holding the strap between his teeth as he clambered back into the med bay.

“Jack! Stand back!” He waited until Jack was well out of the way, aiming the gun at the plants and watching as they were sprayed with concentrated sulphuric acid. That, they _really_ didn’t like. But it seemed to be doing the trick; the plants were dying before they could split again.

Jack grinned up at Ianto and yelled encouragement as began to shoot and freeze each plant that came near him, quickly followed by Ianto who would vaporize the bastards. "Jack! JACK!" Tosh's worried screams were coming from the second storey. Jack made his way over to Tosh, who was trembling as she atomized each plant around her. "Look!"  
  
High above their heads, the plant had mutated again and formed a kind of basket... with Gwen in the middle of it.  
  
Jack looked around for a ledge of some kind, anything that might let him be able to get up to Gwen and get her down, but there was nothing he would be able to stand on. "Ianto!" Turning, Jack found the man not far below him. "Get to Gwen. Get her down before that thing does God only knows what to her insides."

Ianto nodded, glancing down at his gun. He couldn’t risk using the acid so near Gwen. He grabbed a rather fierce-looking knife out of Jack’s belt, tearing his tie off as he leapt up on to a ledge. It’d only get in the way anyhow. He tossed the scrap of red silk down onto the floor, clasping the knife in his teeth as he bounded from ledge to ledge, eyes on Gwen, who looked unconscious but at least alive, and unharmed. Muscles bunched, he tensed, leaping across the gap to Gwen. He landed on the edge of the plant, yowling as a feeler tried to dislodge him. He hacked at it with the knife, watching it fall off the ledge with a loud ‘splat’ as it hit the floor below. He tried to dodge the plant’s attack, another angry yowl as sharp spines scraped across his shoulder, tearing his shirt open, and the skin underneath.

“Oh God, get it off me!!” Gwen panicked, flailing, as she awoke. The plant’s vines were sliding over her face, slowly inching into her screaming mouth, ears, even up her nose. Choking, she lost consciousness again, slumping as Ianto tried to cut through her bonds.

Hacking at the plant, he managed to free Gwen from the vines that had wrapped around her, grimacing a little as he carefully pulled her free. There were cuts around her face from the vines, and Ianto only hoped that nothing serious had been done to her. The last thing they needed was to lose another team member, right now.

“Gwen, wake up. Come on…Gwen!” He slapped her face gently, relieved when she gasped for air. “Can you hold on to me?” She nodded, sliding her arms around his neck, hanging off his back as he made his way down the wall, knife wedged a little awkwardly into his belt. He gritted his teeth as Gwen’s weight dragged him down, shoulder screaming in protest as he hung for a moment, looking for a better way down. Making it to the boardroom, he carefully placed Gwen down on the table.

“You alright?” He checked her eyes, the small cuts around her ears and nose and mouth.

“Yeah. M’fine. Thanks, Ianto.” She smiled shakily, taking a moment to stand. “Come on, we best go help the others.” He nodded, knife in hand as they stepped out of the boardroom.

Jack entrusted Gwen's safety to Ianto, knowing the man would get her down and safely. Besides, he was much too busy fighting off the plant that has begun growing feelers out and around the water tower, encroaching and running through all of their work stations. It was beginning to choke the machines and leech any power it could find off of them.  
  
Jack groaned as he hit the plants again and again with the liquid nitrogen, this was just getting ri-god damn-diculous. Screaming in frustration, Jack grabbed a machete from off the wall, well an alien version of a machete (and one he was rather used to, though he hadn't bothered to tell the others that) and began hacking away at the plant, trying to cut off its arms before they reached the water tower.

Ianto and Gwen had re-armed themselves from the weapons cabinet, which had so far been ignored by the plants. Ianto had a stun gun – rather more powerful than the one Jack had used- and Gwen had…well, he wasn’t quite sure what Gwen had. Unfortunately, their movement had attracted the plants, and now there were vines creeping over the armoury.

“Jack!” Ianto yelled, backing away from the vines, Gwen at his back. “The thing’s bloody armed now!” He ducked as some kind of harpoon flew over his head, dragging Gwen down with him.

Jack could feel what was left of his patience slowly drift away. "Owen! Whatever the bloody fuck you are doing in the autopsy bay, leave it and get out here now!" Jack shouted, not even really believing on some level that he was currently in a sword fight with a _plant_.  
  
"Ianto, I'd love to come help... but I'm a bit busy..." Jack winced as the plant got a hit, slicing at the skin on his biceps. "Fucking _plants_..." Jack groaned, out of the corner of his eye he saw Gwen and Ianto in the meeting room, ducking and hiding behind the table as the tried to shoot back at the plant. It was like some seriously fucked up western.

“That wasn’t actually a request for help, Jack…Gwen, get out the bloody way!…I just thought you’d be interested.” Ianto snapped, sounding a little less deadpan and a little more ‘oh my God, we’re all going to die’ than he would have liked. He managed to zap one of the plants, inwardly cheering as it literally curled up and died.

“Jack! Electricity! Tosh, see if you can reroute the power supply through the water tower.” Ianto looked out over the Hub. “If you all get out of there, we can fry the plants with a huge surge of electricity. Should kill them all.”

"Or they could mutate into rather large, self-multiplying _electric_ mother fucker's." Owen complained, crawling out of the autopsy bay with what looked like more than his fair share of scalpel cuts along with his singed hair.  
  
Jack looked between Owen and Ianto, the numbers and possibilities flying through his head. There was a crash as the vines of the plant we're taking out the computer systems one by one. "Right, Tosh... see what you can do." Owen glared at him, but Jack couldn't bother to be annoyed as his leg was sliced open.  
  
"Stupid motherfucking plant. Come through my rift. Try and take over my base..." Jack growled, one arm swinging his machete as the other hand reached out for Suzie's old torch. Lighting one to the other, Jack grinned rather maniacaly at the vines as he began to swing his now rather impressive and flaming sword.

Ianto leapt down to the same level as Owen and Jack, Gwen not far behind (though she took the stairs).

”Yes, well, we wouldn’t need to electrocute the multiplying firebreathing plants if you hadn’t fucked up the disposal, would we?” He snapped at Owen, blood dripping off the end of his tail as it hung limply against his legs. His ears were flat against his head, whether through fear or anger, Ianto himself wasn’t really sure.

Tosh looked up from above the one surviving workstation.

“I’ve got it! Get into the Autopsy bay, on the tiles – don’t touch _anything_ metal!” She yelled, ducking as a vine sliced through the air above her head. Ianto grabbed Gwen around the waist, helping her into the bay, onto the ledge which was miraculously plant-free. They’d obviously got bored of hacking Owen to bits and moved on to the rest of the Hub.

Jack hacked at the plant as he backed up towards the autopsy bay, finally able to cut off enough of the vines, that the plant didn't try and pick up it's sword once more. Turning and running, Jack jumped into the autopsy bay just as Tosh released a wave of electrical energy that pulsed through every metal object in the hub.  
  
Hunkered down, Jack could see Ianto and Gwen huddled together near the back, Ianto holding onto Gwen rather protectively. Owen wasn't much further off and Tosh on his right.  
  
There were a few more pulses of electrical energy and something which Jack could only describe as small very high pitched screams, and then nothing. There was no movement, no rustling sound of vines slowly creeping throughout the base and taking over, nothing. "I think it's dead now." Jack flicked a switch on his sword and the fire died as he stepped out of the autopsy bay and into the hub.

Ianto sniffed the air, ears swivelling as he looked up. He managed to detach Gwen from his side, (which was screaming in complaint at the tight fingers clutching at him, opening up the small cuts from the vines even further) standing slowly. He stepped out into the Hub after Jack, sighing in relief at the severe lack of plant movement. And then sagged as he realised that he’d get to clean it all up. Oh joy. He laid his gun down, going to one of the store lockers behind Susie’s old workstation, and pulling out a shovel; easiest way of clearing up all the smoking plant bits.

Jack's hand on his shoulder stopped Ianto from cleaning. "Leave it. Go have Owen check out the cuts." Jack looked at a few, hoping that Ianto wouldn't be needing stitches for them. Jack nudged Ianto towards the autopsy bay and took the shovel from him, turning and beginning to clean up the mess the dead plants had left.  
  
"Tosh, power if you could." Jack asked, his muscles and entire body feeling completely weary. Tosh nodded and left Ianto's side where she had been checking out his cuts and headed towards the main power console to play around with some of the wires. Jack let his mind wander as he continued to clean up the plant bits, wondering what to use to make sure that none of these bits of vine and plant could be resuscitated.  
  
After a few hours of clean up, the hub was beginning to look normal. Jack found Gwen and Owen on the couch in the hub, Gwen too tired not to use Owen as a pillow. Jack noted that Gwen had quite a few bandages and a few stitches on her shoulder but was otherwise fine.  
  
Finishing the clean up, Jack noticed Tosh and Ianto passed out on the couch in the kitchen area, small cups of tea sitting half finished on the counter and a bag of plant debris in Ianto's hands.  
  
Jack smiled wistfully softly, gently taking the bag from Ianto's hand to go dispose of it without waking Ianto. Jack finished hauling all bits of plants to the large incinerator and stood there, watching to make sure nothing came back to life.  
  
When Jack had been satisfied that the plant was nothing more than a pile of ashes, Jack wearily climbed up to his office and poured himself a large glass of whiskey and sat down to begin his reports.

By that point, Ianto had curled up on the couch, head on Tosh’s lap, as she slumped sideways, head cushioned by her jacket wedged against the wall. He hurt, all over, and he couldn’t stay asleep for long. Slowly unfolding himself from Tosh’s arms without waking her, he looked around. No sign of plants – or of the rubbish that he’d left, too tired to keep cleaning.

He padded through the Hub, tattered shirt fluttering behind him as he carefully stepped around Owen and Gwen, curled up in each others arms. He wasn’t going to judge, not now. He gently knocked on Jack’s office door, half expecting to find Jack down in his bed, asleep too.

“Hi.” He murmured, smiling softly. There was a bandage across his chest, holding a pad against his shoulder, elastoplasts over other shallow cuts, bandages around his forearm and his tail. He walked slowly around the desk, tentatively brushing a hand against Jack’s cheek. “Are you alright?”

Jack looked up from his report to Torchwood One on perhaps the use of certain plants as means of taking out enemies. A sort of tongue in cheek report, but something the powers at Torchwood One would think of as inventive at the very least.  
  
Ianto had quite a few bandages on his body, a particular nasty one on his shoulder as well as quite a few cuts and bruises that Owen had obviously not found necessary to patch up. Jack let his fingers brush the pad on Ianto's shoulder before nodding and shrugging a bit.  
  
"Almost lost the hub and my team to a psychotic plant. But you know, trifles." Jack tried for a smirk, but was too tired to bother. "You need to get some sleep Ianto." Jack continued softer.

“Can’t sleep.” He murmured, gently sitting down on the edge of Jack’s desk. He ached from head to toe, all he wanted was to soak in a long hot bath…and he couldn’t. Actually, all he wanted to do was curl up in Jack’s bed. Preferably with Jack. But that, again, was something he couldn’t really ask for.

Jack nodded softly, pulling back from Ianto, lest his hands get him in trouble, and leaned back in his chair. "You were, great by the way." Jack relaxed, feeling his own body ache from weariness. "Don't know what we would have done if you hadn't had thought of electrocuting the bastards." Jack chuckled softly and could feel his back screaming out from spending too much time hunched over his desk.  
  
Standing, Jack let a hand go out to cup the side of Ianto's face, his thumb tracing a cut from one of the plant's thorns. "You should still try and relax." Jack insisted, his thumb gently rubbing at Ianto's cheek. "Go ahead and climb in there and see if you can relax." Jack nodded his head towards his bed before continuing. "I'm going to grab a shower, see if I can't work out some of the knots in my back." Rolling his eyes, Jack headed down towards the bathrooms, looking forward to a very hot shower.

Ianto sighed, eyes falling half-shut as he leaned towards Jack’s hand, seeking out more touches. He pouted a little as Jack mentioned a shower – it wasn’t _fair_.

“Okay.” He murmured to Jack’s retreating back, slowly climbing down into Jack’s room. He stripped off what was left of his shirt, and his trousers, gingerly climbing onto the bed. He didn’t even bother pulling the covers up, trying to find a way of lying comfortably and not particularly succeeding.

Eventually he settled on his front, hands tucked under his chin, dozing uneasily. His tail lay curled against the sheets, body sinking slowly into the mattress as he breathed deeply.

The stress of the day finally hit Jack in between his shoulder blades as he let the hot water pound into his sore muscles. Feeling the weight of everything, of the whole day hit him, Jack let his forehead rest against the cool tile, stretching and moving so that some of the soreness seeped out of him.  
  
His mind finally settled on Ianto. On his toned chest, beautiful even with the bandages. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he let his hand encircle himself, stroking deftly, faster and faster until he could feel that familiar buzz in his spine. Groaning and snapping his hips forward, Jack spilled into his hand before letting it be washed away with the water.  
  
Feeling so much better after the hot shower, Jack wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back towards his room. Ianto had curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed and Jack couldn't stop his hand from moving forward to stroke softly down Ianto's back.

Ianto unconsciously relaxed under the soft slide of a hand over his back, soft sleepy noise of approving slipping out as he uncurled slightly, stretching out against crisp sheets. Lips parted, he snored gently, frown slowly slipping from his face, gentle almost-purr filling the air. Still sound asleep, he arched towards that warmth, rolling over to try and find the body that went with that hand.

“J’ck…” He sighed, not even stirring from his slumber as he snuggled against a pillow, thinking it was the other man.

Jack laughed softly, always amazed at just how touch oriented Ianto was in his sleep. Gently removing his hand, Jack moved back to finish drying off before pulling on a new pair trousers and undershirt, button up shirt and his braces.  
  
Towel drying his hair, Jack stared at the naked curve of Ianto's back a bit, part of his body trying to convince him to just let the towel drop and pull the clothes back off and curl around Ianto, that he would feel so much better doing that then continuing with his work.  
  
Giving in a bit and letting his hand slip down to Ianto's hips and touch the bruises that were there. Jack frowned at all of the bruises on Ianto's body, disapproving of any mark there that hadn't been made by him, but then-- yes. Jack pulled back and continued back up to his office, settling down with some paperwork.

“Jack?” Tosh stuck her head around the door, knocking gently with her unbandaged hand.

“Where’s Ianto? Did you send him home?” She looked a little worried, as she stepped into Jack’s office, closing the door behind her. She’d woken up alone, and had taken a look around the Hub before heading to Jack’s office, knowing he was awake by the light. Ianto obviously wasn’t here, in any case. Unless he was in Jack’s bed.

“I’m…I’m worried about him, Jack.” She sighed. “The only reason he slept last night was because of how much we’d had to drink…I don’t think he sleeps when he’s alone. Is it ok if I leave to go and check on him? I’ll come straight back, I promise. I just want to make sure he’s alright.”

Jack looked up at Tosh and smiled at her, reminding himself that making an ugly sneer at one of his team members was not an appropriate response, no matter what his jealousy may or may not be saying. Jack set his pen down and took a sip of his drink before he felt he wouldn't say anything too damaging.  
  
"You can check on him if you like, he's right down there." Jack answered softly. "I didn't let him go home though... He was asleep a bit ago but," Jack shrugged as if to say that perhaps not so much now and no he wasn't jealous of Tosh.  
  
Tosh smiled her thanks and climbed down into Jack's room and it took all of Jack's concentration not to hurl his glass against the wall. Instead, Jack decided on trying his hand out at making his own coffee.

On to [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html)


	8. Love Will Tear Us Apart (8/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Title: Love Will Tear Us Apart (8/21)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
Spoilers: Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
Warnings: Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
Author's Notes: Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/) , who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series, and to [](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/profile)[**empathicfrost**](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/) for [her pic of the kitty](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y78/signorezabini/torchwood/Ianto/iantokittymarkered.jpg). :)

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html)   
[Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html)   
[Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html)   
[Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html)   
[Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html)   
[Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html)

  
She carefully walked across the room, sitting down gently on the edge of the bed. She gently petted Ianto, smiling when he nuzzled into her hand. Green eyes slowly opened, a little bleary with sleep.

“…Tosh? What are you doing here?” He looked around for Jack, face falling a little when he realised that the other man had gone back to work; hadn’t even stayed with him, from the looks of things. Looking dejected, he tried to hide the feeling, pulling up the covers a bit as he realised just now naked he was.

“I wanted to check on you. Make sure you were ok.” She smiled, gently scratching behind his ears. He relaxed into it for a moment, then pulled away, reaching for his trousers.

“I should get back to work…there’s lots still to clean up, and…” and if Jack hadn’t even bothered to lie down with him, that meant either he was too busy, or he didn’t want Ianto’s company. Either way, Ianto didn’t want to lie around in Jack’s bed any more.

“Ianto, you’re hurt. Slow down.” Tosh grabbed his hands, ducking her head until she could catch his eye, though he did his best to avoid it.

“Look…” She sighed, knowing there was only one way she was going to get Ianto out of there, and get him to talk. “I’m heading home, but…I don’t know if I feel safe driving by myself.” She held up her injured hand. “Could you give me a lift? I could order take-away again.”

Jack was up to his elbows in paperwork when Ianto and Tosh both crawled up out of his subterranean bedroom and Jack mentally congratulated himself at not growling at Tosh's possessive hands on Ianto's back.  
  
"Jack, I'm going to head home and get something to eat and uhhh... Ianto is going to take me home because of my hand. We'll be in in the morning, same time yeah?" Jack grunted an agreement and turned back to his computer, typing a few things in before he realised Ianto was still at the doorway.  
  
Turning around in his chair, Jack's smile softened a bit as he looked at how relaxed Ianto looked. "You need to get some rest Ianto." Jack smiled at the man, noticing that there were worry lines around the edge of his eye. "Go ahead and sleep in late, I can make the first round of coffee myself."

“Are you sure? I can come back after I’ve dropped Tosh at home.” He murmured, sounding a little too eager. He flushed, biting his lip. “I mean, if you need the help. If not, I’ll just…I’ll see you tomorrow.” He looked at Jack for a moment, then turned at Tosh’s hand on his arm. Nodding at her raised eyebrows, he carefully shut Jack’s office door, following her out of the Hub.

Jack smiled at that, turning to look and see what time it really was, but by the time he had turned back around, Tosh had already led Ianto off towards the garage. Jack's 'Yes' resounded into his rather empty office.  
  
Sighing again, Jack turned back to his paperwork, his whiskey glass in his hand and his thoughts as far away from evolving blood-thirsty plants as possible. Ianto had changed the past couple days and while a couple months ago Jack would have applauded Ianto not needing him and not depending on him, no after he had gotten used to such a possibility, he rather missed it.

“Can we stop by mine first? I need to pick up a clean suit for tomorrow.” Ianto smiled at Tosh, slowly heading towards his flat. Tosh flicked through radio stations, then started looking through his cds, smiling a little when she spotted the Glen Miller Orchestra album.

“Do you often sleep down there? In Jack’s bed?” She asked, quietly. Ianto’s grip tightened on the wheel for a moment, as he tried to feign nonchalance.

“Not really. I think Jack just felt sorry for me, that’s all.”

********

“He doesn’t need me, Tosh.” Ianto murmured, head in Tosh’s lap. No wine, tonight, but long conversations and petting had left him drowsy, curled up on the couch in pyjama trousers and a thin tshirt, tail curled over his own waist.

“I thought…I thought he did, but…” He shrugged, eyes closing as he hid his face against her leg. “He doesn’t want me.”

“Don’t be stupid, Ianto. Of course he does. You two were all over each other before-“

“Before we found out it was permanent. He thought it was cute, before. When he thought I’d be changing back. He hasn’t come near me since.” Ianto’s voice was flat, eyes on the soft grey of Tosh’s pyjamas.

Tosh sighed, nails scratching gently at her scalp. Privately, she thought that Ianto had done just as much avoiding as Jack, but that wasn’t what he needed to hear.

“Just give it time. He’ll come around, Ianto. It just takes some getting used to, that’s all.” She smiled.

“I know.” He whispered. “I just miss him.”

Some time ago, Jack had kicked both Owen and Gwen out of the hub a couple of hours ago and sent them to wherever they felt like spending the night (whether Gwen felt more rest in the arms of her boyfriend or with Owen was her own decision, Jack couldn't honestly care) and had taken to stalking around the Hub.  
  
Myfanwy was snoring peacefully in her ledge, and Jack resented her that, wishing sleep was something that he could still do. He did still have a little bit of that alien hallucinogenic, but he was hoping to hold that over until he might really need it.  
  
Pouring himself a large glass of whiskey, Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long couple of days.

“Come on, bed. You’re injured, I’m tired, and if we stay up any later there’s no point in even going to bed.” Tosh nudged him towards the bedroom, ignoring his protestations that he could sleep just fine on the couch. Gentlemanly as always, he tried to keep to his side of the bed, but sleep removed that inhibition and they ended up in each other’s arms, Ianto’s face buried in dark hair as he slept.

He felt much better when he awoke, purring as Tosh gave in to some early morning petting, gently scritching behind his ears until he was a satisfied lump of goo on her bed. Of course, then he had to move. Thankfully, Tosh hogged the shower for so long that Ianto didn’t have time – and therefore didn’t have to explain his problems with the whole idea of showering. Clean suit – carefully altered to fit his tail – and Ianto felt almost human. Well, bar the obvious changes.

“Do you think I should say something to him?” He murmured as they got into Ianto’s car, Ianto tugging his hat down over his ears. Tosh thought for a moment, then shook her head.

“Jack’ll come around. Just give him time.” She smiled, climbing into the car and buckling up. “You’ll see.”

Despite having given Ianto the morning off, it was not like Owen to be the first one in the hub. Jack almost felt sorry for the poor bastard, as Owen bore the brunt of his night long festering bad mood, but then something would remind Jack of why he was yelling at Owen instead of perhaps kissing Ianto and that would just start him off again.  
  
Jack had asked the other day for green mutant aliens to take over Cardiff, and apparently someone had bothered to listen as he had gotten exactly what he asked for (though perhaps not exactly what he had been expecting). They had already killed and disintegrated every last remnant of that damned plant in the Hub and Jack was just waiting for Ianto and Tosh before there would be searches out into Cardiff proper for anymore of the ghastly things.

They arrived, a little more subdued than yesterday but also looking considerably more rested. They were intercepted by Owen, who had already warned them that Jack was in a foul mood by the time Ianto got his coat off. He tapped gingerly on Jack’s office door, holding a mug of coffee ready for him.

“Morning, Jack. Everything ok?” He walked over to Jack, handing his coffee over. And he couldn’t help it if their fingers brushed, for a little longer than was strictly necessary.

Oh and wasn't that just a loaded question. A night's grumbling and a morning's worth of yelling hadn't exactly helped Jack with his situation at all and here was Ianto, looking as perfectly delectable as always and perhaps he had indeed had too much to drink last night. Not even thinking about what he was doing and if Ianto would even, _want_ him to, Jack's fingers tightened around Ianto's wrist and jerked him hard into Jack's lap.  
  
Feeling better, not to mention like he was on more solid ground when he felt a second body pressed against his own, Jack smiled and leaned down, kissing Ianto hard. Oh, it never stopped feeling new when he did this, always feeling exciting and different.  
  
Tipping Ianto's head back a bit, Jack took advantage of the angle and swiped his tongue through Ianto's mouth, growling into the kiss.

Ianto yelped softly as he was pulled into Jack’s lap, hands steadying themselves against strong shoulders. He gasped into the kiss, immediately pressing closer, melting against Jack. His fingers threaded through dark hair, head tilting back obediently, soft answering purr as Jack’s growl rolled down his spine, making him shiver.

“Oh! Uh…sorry!” Tosh looked away hurriedly, hand still on the doorknob. “I’ll um…I’ll come back later.” Ianto panicked, hurriedly scrambling out of Jack’s lap. Face flushed, lips bruised with the fierce kisses, he tugged his suit straight.

“No, it’s ok, I was just leaving…” He murmured, picking up a few empty coffee cups and making for the door.

Jack watched Ianto scurry out of his office, his own mood (which had begun to climb when feeling Ianto's body underneath his hands) plummeting considerably. Grabbing his pistol and coat, Jack jogged down the stairs and onto the main level of the hub.  
  
"Gwen, Owen with me. Tosh, Owen has finished pulling out a DNA splice of those plants, I need you to run a scan and see if you can find anything in the area that matches, we need to keep this things from multiplying out in the open."  
  
As much as he hated to do it right now, Jack really had no choice (and he lamented the time when duty came before personal pleasure), "Ianto, help Tosh run the data sequencing, I know you know how it works." With a nod in their directions and a gruff, "Keep your comms handy." Jack headed towards the garage with Owen and Gwen hurrying to keep up.

Ianto watched Jack leave, keeping his comm in his top pocket; he didn’t want to put it on until he absolutely had to. It hurt his ear.

“Can you try modifying my comm later, Tosh?” He murmured, heading over to her workstation. “It’s not particularly comfortable, right now…” He gestured to his ears, completely different in shape now. He avoided Tosh’s searching look, focusing on the computer screens above her desk.

“So, what do you need me to do?”

“Ianto…” Tosh laid her hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, if I interrupted anything…”

“It was nothing. It doesn’t matter, Tosh.” Ianto could think about it later. Could think about Owen’s snide comments of the last few days, of how Ianto was a ‘sex kitten’. Or of a few months back, how he was just a part-time shag. Handy. Easy.

Jack let Owen drive, not feeling like himself and needing the time to think. In fact, if things came down to it, he hadn't been feeling like himself in, God knew how long. He had all these thoughts and emotions running through him, many of which he hadn't had to confront since the last time he had been with the Doctor. Normally Jack succeeded in pushing them away and focusing on the pleasure of what ever was closest but now, these things just wouldn't disappear.  
  
Frustrated with himself and his inability to focus on what needed to be taken care of Jack sat back and let Tosh direct Owen where to go as he gave himself an inner tongue lashing, reminding himself what he needed to be doing and asking himself what the Doctor would be expecting him to be doing as head of a team. Which was silly, Jack knew what the Doctor expected of him in this situation, expected him to be the leader he had known Jack was and to look after his team members and ensure their safety.  
  
And that was what he needed to focus on. Concentration and focus reapplied, Jack found a measure of peace and relaxation he hadn't felt since being inside the TARDiS. Switching on his comm, Jack smiled and began helping Owen towards the first known location of this "evil bastarding ficus" as Owen had dubbed it.

Ianto and Tosh had managed to isolate the DNA Jack had wanted – and worked out the correct combination of chemicals to destroy what was left of the plants. Just as long as Owen didn’t get too enthusiastic. And of course, they had the stun guns as backup. Ianto let Tosh contact Jack to tell him exactly what to do, tidying up the Hub instead. Well, it was his job after all. And it was easier than talking to Jack right now.

Jack finished spraying the last bit of the plants with the mixture of acid and herbicide that Ianto had concocted and felt almost gleeful as the last of the buggers withered away to dust before his eyes. "Great job team. Lunch is on your Captain, Tosh what would you and Ianto like?"  
  
Jack didn't even deny the flare up of emotion in his chest at saying their names like that, didn't deny that Jack would rather have had Ianto naked and in his bed, moaning Jack's name over and over again like a prayer as Jack did such things to his body. But then, sometimes that was how things went.

Tosh looked questioningly at Ianto, who shrugged.

“Um…not Chinese. Other than that…Ianto doesn’t mind, and I’m too hungry to care.” She smiled. “Well done, guys.” She switched off her comm, turning to Ianto.

“What was that about? You usually have at least some opinion on what we get for lunch…” She walked over to Ianto, grasping his chin gently.

“Ianto…talk to me.” She murmured. He shook his head, lifting his face free of her fingers.

“I’m fine, I’m just not that hungry, ok?” Ianto turned away, sitting on the rec couch. Tosh just followed, sitting down on his lap, holding his face in her hands and glaring at him.

“Oh no you don’t. Talk.” Ianto sighed, closing his eyes.

“What if Owen was right, Tosh? What if I’m only being like this with Jack because of the cat thing. What if Jack’s just taking advantage of it – of me. I’m just convenient.”

Jack let Owen choose and didn't even mind when all Owen wanted was really greasy burgers and chips, letting Owen drive through and pick up some of the worst food known to man.  
  
Smiling a bit at Gwen's jibes at Owen, Jack could feel his spirits starting to take off again. He needed to have a talk with Ianto, see how Ianto was feeling about being stuck as a cat as well as how things were between... _them_. Ianto had been distant from him ever since he found out he was permanently stuck as a cat. And while Jack understood the need for a bit of space and time, what Jack was seeing was not it.  
  
Ianto was not needing space and time to get over this as much as it seemed he was just needing space and time from _Jack_. He seemed perfectly capable of letting Tosh near. But then, Jack had to shake himself and remind himself that he could be imagining things as he was capable of doing when jealous.  
  
"I think we interrupted something..." Owen whispered, sniggering back at Gwen and Jack. Looking over Owen's shoulder he could see Tosh and Ianto locked in a rather intimate embrace and Jack was sure he wasn't imagining this.

Tosh had finally made Ianto laugh, and he kissed her forehead gently as the Hub door rolled open. Tosh slid off his lap, and Ianto’s smile faded as he caught sight of Jack, glaring at him.

“So, what’s for lunch?” Ianto faked a smile, straightening his shirt as he stood.

“You mean apart from Tosh?” Owen smirked, tossing Ianto and Tosh a greasy bag each. Ianto didn’t reply, not daring to look again at Jack as he walked around the edge of the Hub, kicking off his shoes and climbing up the wall to his ledge, bag grasped between his teeth.

“Ow, what did you do that for?” Owen glared at Tosh, rubbing a shin where she’d kicked him.

“If you don’t know, I’m not telling you.” She replied, poking her tongue out rather childishly.

Jack looked up at the comfort of his office, thinking he could easily go up there and hide and mope from everyone and eat and finish his work and then maybe boss Owen around some more. But Gwen and Owen and Tosh had sat around the couch, opening their bags and digging in and really, being around the others would help keep his own thoughts at bay.  
  
Settling in next to Gwen, Jack tried to limit his looking at Ianto to as many times as he would like at either Gwen or Owen, joining in with them as they joked and poked fun at one another and even laughing and adding in his own stories of conquest and adventure, most ending with everyone naked.  
  
Tosh kept sneaking looks at him, kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye as if waiting for him to say something, to blow up at her. But Jack couldn't. Not now at work. He was needed to be the easy going, fun boss that occasionally had to be the monster and the bastard-- but never to his team members. To them he had to flirt and be good natured and besides, it just wasn't in him to rail at Tosh.

Ianto didn’t look down. Not once. He curled up on his ledge, one foot dangling over the side as he watched Myfanwy swoop about the Hub ceiling, munching on his lukewarm chips and burger. It was food, at least. He sighed, wondering if Jack was going to yell at him for being so close to Tosh now. And if Jack was going to start avoiding her as well.

But Tosh wasn’t going to let Jack get away with ignoring her. Waiting until they all got back to work, she strode into Jack’s office, shutting the door.

“Jack, we need to talk.” She began, pacing in front of his desk. “You need to stop treating Ianto like this.”

Jack was only mildly surprised by Tosh's forthrightness, not bothering to look up at Tosh until he had finished the sentence he was writing. "I need to stop treating him like what Tosh? Because I honestly haven't done anything to Ianto." _Except for that aborted snog earlier that was only aborted because you came in... Oh I bet I could have gotten him panting and purring and positively_ wriggling _on my desk but..._

“Except for treating him like your personal sextoy? No, nothing at all.” She glared at him, slapping her hands down on his desk.

“You were all over him, and now suddenly you’re completely ignoring him. Ianto’s going through enough right now without you confusing him even more. You know he’s actually starting to believe Owen? He thinks he’s nothing more than a convenient shag when you need it. You’re making this harder for him than it has to be, and you need to stop. Now. He cares about you Jack, more than he should. And you’re breaking him apart.”

Jack let the pen drop from his hand as he met Tosh glare for glare, wanting to jump to his feet and yell back at her but he needed to remain calm and collected through all of this. "I never treated him like he was some _sextoy_ Tosh, don't tell me I did."

“Yes. You did. You had him in here, fucking him whenever you felt like it. You knew he was confused – he kept bursting into tears!” She threw her arms in the air.  
  
Pushing back from his desk, Jack levelled her with his best glare, trying to understand exactly what she meant by all of this. "And as for now, I assumed that being told he was unable to be turned completely human was a bit of a blow so I stepped back to give him a bit of time to come to terms with it. Rather than just saying 'Oh bloody well, that sucks, fancy a shag now yeah?' because, apparently you people find that rather insensitive. And what do you know, _he_ decides to have no more of this. I am fine with that. As he apparently is as well." Jack turned back to his work as if to signal that the conversation was over.

 

“I give up. You’re both as bad as each other. He thinks you’re avoiding him. He thinks that you don’t _want_ him now he’s stuck like this. It was fun for a while, but now he’s permanently got a tail, you’re not interested.” Tosh sighed.

“Using him, not using him…I don’t care. What matters is what he thinks, Jack. He’s crushed. Stop it or I swear to God I’ll chop you into bits so small that no power on this earth will help you.” Turning on her heel, she walked out, slamming his office door behind her.

Jack groaned and had this had occurred before he had met the Doctor, he probably would have chased Tosh down, pinned her against the wall and kissed her good and hard until her aggression played itself out in more amusing and interesting ways. As it was, all Jack was capable of doing was knocking back a few painkillers to stave off the impending migraine.  
  
Jack made a conscious effort the rest of the day to pay attention to Ianto and not ignore him, but not to pay him _that_ kind of attention lest Tosh start a row about using him again. When Ianto came into his office later that afternoon with another cup of coffee, Jack just beamed up at him and voiced his appreciation, asking him how his day had been going and what his plans were for the evening, trying to keep everything on the up and up.

Ianto, for his part, was totally confused. First Jack had ignored him. Then he’d grabbed him and kissed him. Then he’d glared at him. And now he was acting like nothing was going on.

“Um…I’m fine, thank you. No plans – I think I’ll just have an early night. It’s been a busy week.” He laid Jack’s coffee down on his desk, standing close, part of him hoping for a repeat of this morning.

“Is there…is there anything else I can get you, sir?” He murmured, tail swinging from side to side gently, brushing against Jack’s thigh for a moment. Ducking his head at Jack’s response – or lack thereof – he walked out of the room, frowning in confusion. He watched as Gwen walked into Jack’s room, sat down on his desk, chatting happily. And touching him. She tugged playfully on his braces, laughing as he pulled her hair in revenge.

More than a little hurt, he turned away, refusing to put the sting in his eyes down to anything more than the stench of alcohol floating from the morgue, and the ashes of the plants drifting into his eyes.

Jack relaxed under Gwen's obvious ministrations. She was flirting with him. He knew it and she knew it, though she might now that he knew she was. But still, it was flattering if not a bit old. Jack had to continually bite his tongue to keep himself from asking Gwen if she thought she had enough on her plate as it was and did she really need third helpings?  
  
"You know, they look good together." Gwen had left her seat on his desk and was looking out the large glass wall at Tosh and Ianto working together on a project. "She, kind of suits him don't you think?"  
  
Jack didn't know if she was doing this on purpose or was just dense when it came to other relationships other than hers. "I suppose they do sort of have similarities and could probably find some sort of companionship in that yes." Jack couldn't want the day over any faster.

*****************

“Come out with me tonight.” Tosh murmured, looking at Ianto over the rims of her glasses. Ianto looked at her.

“What, like, to a club?” He arched an eyebrow, gesturing to his ears. “Not exactly going to fit in anywhere with these, am I?” In answer, Tosh produced a flyer she’d found on Gwen’s desk. That clearly stated a fancy dress night at a local nightclub.

“You can go out, blend in, and relax a little. It’ll do you good. And I need an excuse to wear my nurse’s outfit.” She grinned, bouncing a little, trying to infect him with her enthusiasm. Ianto looked over at Jack’s office, seeing Gwen lean even closer, Jack making no move to keep her at arm’s length.

“Fine.” He gritted his teeth, decided. Jack didn’t want him? He’d find someone who did. The rest of the day couldn’t pass quickly enough, and Tosh didn’t leave his side, meaning there were no awkward moments with Jack. They disappeared off together, splitting up to change before Tosh met Ianto at his flat.

Gwen had offered to stay late with him tonight and Jack had chuckled softly before reminding Gwen 'Not to let it slip'. She had looked confused before she realised he was telling her to go home to her boyfriend and then, well then she couldn't seem to leave him fast enough.  
  
Jack took his time walking up onto the roof of the Millennium Centre and watched as the stars came out over Cardiff. Tosh's words had been bouncing around in his head all afternoon and Jack was afraid that perhaps there had been a bit of truth to them, perhaps he had been pushing Ianto away when all he had meant to do was give him a bit of room. Lord knew that Ianto was a bit more _emotional_ since the change, he could have taken it the wrong way...  
  
Sighing and lighting a cigarette (Jack didn't bother telling himself he shouldn't), he went back into the hub and pulled up all the CCTV cameras, ready for a long night of surveillance.

On to [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html)


	9. Love Will Tear Us Apart (9/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Title: Love Will Tear Us Apart (9/21)  
Characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
Spoilers: Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
Warnings: Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
Author's Notes: Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/) , who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series, and to [](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/profile)[**empathicfrost**](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/) for [her pic of the kitty](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y78/signorezabini/torchwood/Ianto/iantokittymarkered.jpg). :)

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html)   
[Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html)   
[Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html)   
[Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html)   
[Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html)   
[Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html)   
[Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html)   
[Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html)

  
“Tosh, I am _not_ wearing that.” Ianto stood, towel around his waist, looking absolutely horrified.

“Why not?” Tosh grinned, fixing her nurse’s cap, holding up a pair of trousers and a shirt that she’d unearthed from the back of his wardrobe.

“Because….because it’s about 7 years old, and there’s no way they’ll fit.” But fit they did. Just. Black leather clung to his thighs like a second skin, black short-sleeved shirt giving the illusion of more muscles than he could honestly boast. Tosh refused to let him button the shirt up properly, but, looking in the mirror…he had to admit that she knew what she was doing. He grinned - smirked – and purred as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Oh, shut up, I’m trying to fix it, not pet you.” She chided him, styling it into soft spikes, his ears fitting in and looking oh-so-perfect amidst the black.

“Fine. Can we go now?” He sighed, not bothering with a coat. He’d had two whiskies while Tosh had coaxed him into his clothes, and he definitely wasn’t feeling the cold. Sliding his arm around her waist, he led her out of his flat, and down the road to find a taxi.

Flipping through the thousands of CCTV images of the city of Cardiff, Jack found a lovely feed of one of the underground clubs. Apparently there was a rather large party going on down there, everyone dressed in costumes of varying degrees of nakedness and writhing against each other on the dance floor.  
  
This was something that Jack could get behind. Naked, writhing bodies. Jack left the feed up and went to get himself something to take the edge off the day.

Ianto had to wince a little at the loud music, his ears not used to it. He headed straight for the bar, jumping a little as several hands groped his ass on the way to the bar. Tosh giggled, watching the appreciative glances thrown Ianto’s way. They both downed several shots, before Ianto felt brave enough to dance. He started off with Tosh, hands staying to fairly safe areas of her body, before he felt large hands cover his hips. Turning his head, he grinned wickedly at the stunning specimen currently grinding against him.

Tosh waved at him, already surrounded by her own admirers, as Ianto slid a hand up behind the stranger’s neck, grinding back against him. The man’s hands slid up and down his thighs, hard muscled chest pressed against his back. Ianto’s head tilting back, lips parted as he grinned wolfishly, eyes half shut as he lost himself in the music, the heat, the smell of lust and life and intoxication.

Jack was already working on his third glass of bourbon, switching between the CCTV and the pirate movie the cable channel was playing, when he noticed a familiar set of facial features.  
  
Tosh.  
  
Tosh was grinding away between a gorgeous blonde and an even more attractive man. Jack could feel his inner hedonist perking up as the other side of him perked up, knowing that if Tosh was there, Ianto wasn't far behind.  
  
Jack hit a few keystrokes into the computer, having the camera pan the scene as he searched for Ianto.

By this point, Ianto had moved on, dance after dance, partner after partner. He was currently being backed against a wall by a rather lovely ‘vicar’, with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. Purring his approval, he crooked a finger in the man’s dog collar, pulling him close and kissing him hard. The man’s hands began to stray, and Ianto arched happily, breaking the kiss to nuzzle at his neck. He buried his face in dark hair, but the vicar seemed more interested in finding his mouth again, pulling him in for kiss after (slightly mediocre) kiss.

“What do you say we take this someplace else?” The man yelled in his ear, Ianto laughing. He grinned to cover up a flicker of fear, knowing that he couldn’t. Wasn’t ready. That, and the man would get a shock when he found out the tail and ears weren’t optional. Shaking his head, he gently pushed him away, slipping out from the wall.

“Sorry…” He tossed over his shoulder, heading up to the bar for yet another drink. Or two. Or three. Well, he wasn’t going to turn people down…and he was so very popular tonight.

Jack found him. With his tail and ears and fucking gorgeous body, the clothes just accentuating the features that Jack knew so well. And the flicker of jealousy he had felt watching Tosh sit in Ianto's lap and Ianto kiss her forehead felt nothing like this as he watched the two men grinding against Ianto, Ianto loving every moment of it from his facial expression.  
  
This, this was more of a forest fire of jealousy, burning hot and quickly and so very fucking destructive.

Ianto laughed at the dark promises being whispered in his ear, unable to remember a time when he felt so desired, so special. Fuck Jack Harkness. Fuck him and his hot/cold kisses. Ianto didn’t need him to feel attractive.

Grabbing a handful of his partner’s tshirt, he pulled him close, wrapping a leg around his hip as he ground against him, foreheads pressed close, lips parted as they both gasped. He flung his head back, stumbled only to feel yet another firm chest at his back, hands on his hips as the two men either side of him blatantly eye-fucked one another. He purred, tilting his hips, grinding his arse back against the taller man’s crotch before slipping out of their hands, leaving them to dance with one another, fuck one another. The heat in the club was stifling, arousal a thick cloud that made him dizzy, aching for more. He reached for another drink, pouting when slender fingers slipped between his mouth and the glass. Looking over, he arched an eyebrow at Tosh.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” She glared at him. She’d hoped Ianto would enjoy himself, not end up rubbing against every single man in the club like a…well, a cat in heat.

“No.” He said, firmly. “They want me, Tosh. Every single fucking man in this club. Wants _me_.”

Jack couldn't watch what was going on, nor could he stop himself from looking. He had the computer lock onto to Ianto as it followed him around the dance floor, followed him from partner to partner to partners. God, he was so beautifully filthy the way he was moving against everyone and Jack was so familiar with those moves.  
  
Finally watching as Ianto wrapped one leg around a taller black man, their tongues already fucking in an imitation of what was going on so pornographically just slightly lower, Jack couldn't stand it. Jumping up he grabbed his jacket as he headed towards the nearest pub, trying to pretend that there wasn't an ache in his trousers.

Eventually Tosh managed to pull him away, Ianto whining as she dragged him out into the cold air. It did nothing to calm him, sweat glistening on his chest, cock aching in his trousers. The club had been wonderful, and terrible, and god, he needed to come. He rubbed distractedly at himself, trying to adjust himself in his trousers without Tosh noticing.

But of course, she did.

“Ianto…are you ok?” Even after the way he’d behaved tonight, the way he’d ignored her to tease everyone in the club…she still couldn’t help but worry. She looked at him, the way he was almost shaking, chest heaving, eyes blown wide. Oh. Arousal. She’d forgotten how strong it would smell to him, in a club like that.

Ianto shook his head, staggering a little as he shook it a little _too_ hard.

“I’m…I need…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, whimpering softly as he fought the urge to just…find something. Someone. Anyone.

“Come on, let’s get you home.” She slid an arm around his waist, leading him towards the alleyway that cut through to a taxi rank. She yelped as Ianto tugged her sideways, pushing her against the wall, biting his lip as he closed his eyes. He shook his head, pulling his hands away.

“I can’t…I can’t…” He muttered, hugging himself as he stepped away from her.

“Ianto…” Tosh followed him, placing a hand on his arm. “What is it?” He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sweat on her skin, the scent of her…he buried his face against her neck, purring loudly as he nuzzled at warm skin, hips arching forward almost before he’d realised.

“I…it hurts…” He whimpered. “Please, Tosh…”

Tosh’s eyes widened, as she realised just what Ianto was asking.

“Ianto…” She looked at him. There was no way he’d last til he got home. He was practically out of his mind with lust already. He kissed her neck softly, wrapping gentle arms around her waist.

“Please, Tosh. I wouldn’t ask, if….please…” She sighed, sliding her hands down his front, smiling a little as he arched and purred. She deftly undid the buttons on his trousers, slipping her hand inside as he slumped against the wall. He had enough presence of mind to pull her close, kissing her gently, running his hands up and down her arms as she stroked him, quickly.

The pub was dark and loud, there were people moving together and everyone was here because they were looking for one thing. Jack grinned and flashed a smile at everyone, moving out onto his own dancefloor, trying to ignore the way Ianto had moved on his own.  
  
Jack scanned the room before settling on a nice bit of arse. Gorgeous face, fantastic body... yes he would do nicely. Sliding over, Jack curved around behind him, placing large hands on his hips as he redirected the man's dancing hips back into his own.  
  
He flashed the younger man a grin and a wink and that was all it took.

Jack pulled the younger man back into the hub, taking the back route so that he didn't see anything too incriminating, but still, he would have to be retconned later. The younger man was hard and strong and pushed at Jack when Jack pushed back at him and it felt _good_.  
  
Jack pushed him back onto his bed and grinned at the beautiful treat he made, but in his mind all he could see was Ianto laughing and writhing on his bed. Jack shook his head, blaming it on a lack of alcohol as he dived into the man's body as lips and teeth and tongues met in a clash and bodies writhed together in pleasure.

**************

“Mrph.” It felt like someone had glued a carpet to the inside of his mouth. And quite possibly fitted his brain into a new skull that was a few sizes too small. Opening bleary eyes, Ianto looked around him. His bed. Good. Dark hair….Tosh. Ok. Breeze around certain areas….oh, not good. He rolled over, squinting at the clock.

“Oh, _shit_.” He groaned, rolling further, until he fell out of bed. Easier than standing. He dragged on clean-ish trousers, trying not to think about the fact that he hadn’t showered. And he had no Jack with flannels to help. He stank of beer and sweat and sex.

“Tosh!” He yelled quietly. “It’s half nine! Get up!” Tosh jerked awake, and promptly fell out of bed. She scrambled for the bathroom, thanking God that she hadn’t drunk nearly as much as Ianto last night. Ianto scrambled into clothes as Tosh showered, then shoved on clothes of her own. In a record 15 minutes, they were both dressed and in the car. Even if Tosh’s hair was wet and Ianto’s shirt wasn’t quite as smart looking as usual.

Driving to the Hub at slightly less than legal speed, they tumbled out, practically running into the Hub. Which was empty. Owen and Gwen were probably still off shagging somewhere. Or Jack had given them the morning off. He didn’t know which was more likely.

Jack never slept with one night stands, but he couldn't help himself from lying with Matthew for just a little bit, holding the smaller man in his arms and wishing him to be someone else. Despite his stringent rules on never sleeping with shags, Jack opened his eyes to see it was almost nine o'clock in the morning.  
  
Groaning, Jack crawled out of bed and put on a pair of pants and a shirt, waking Matthew up and giving him a rather large dose of retcon before seeing him out of the hub. Scrubbing at his face, Jack groaned as he saw Ianto and Tosh coming in, knowing that the two groups of people had run into each other on the way out and in.  
  
Fate was fucking him in the arse with a strap on, spiked dildo and it wasn't in the least bit fun.

If Ianto thought he’d felt bad when he’d woken up…it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He watched as a stranger let themselves out of the office, looking more than a little dazed and confused. Probably a result of retcon.

“Ianto…” Tosh started, looking worriedly at him.

“Don’t, Tosh.” He ground out. “Just….don’t.” Walking in to the Hub, he straightened his tie, ignoring Jack as he went straight for the coffee machine. But oh, how he wanted something stronger. He made Tosh a mocha, adding lots of sugar and cream, plus extra chocolate biscuits.

Jack got instant coffee. Lukewarm. In the chipped mug Ianto hated using. He walked into Jack’s office, back straight, jaw clenched. Placing the mug down on Jack’s desk with a ‘thump’, he didn’t even flinch as coffee splashed over his hand – thank God he’d not bothered to boil the kettle properly.

Not even looking at Jack, he walked straight back out. And stopped.

“If you’re going to bring your latest convenient _fuck_ back to the Hub,” he ground out, head turned a little towards Jack, but still not facing him, “could you at least have the decency to clean up before the rest of us get in?” Knuckles white against the doorframe, he didn’t wait to hear Jack’s answer. Slamming the door, he walked past a gobsmacked Tosh, breathing rapidly as he blinked away tears. Not here. Not in front of him.

He walked down the stairs, across the Hub, down into the lower levels. Past the cells, down into Jack’s shooting range. He checked over the guns in the case, loading one, laying bullets out on the table. Glasses on, ear defenders tried and discarded, he stood sideways on to the target. Slow breath out. Back straight. Relax.

But that was the part he couldn’t manage. He fired off shot after shot after shot, miss after miss after miss. Eventually he fired enough to actually hit the targets a few times, dull ‘click click click’ as he pulled the trigger again and again and again, empty chamber after empty chamber. He flung the gun down the range, dropping to his knees on the concrete floor.

Jack could see that Tosh was beginning to say something and the last thing he needed was to go off on another team member and have them committed for assault. "Please Tosh, I may deserve it and you may have the right, but not now alright?" Jack asked, exasperated and tired and a bit confused and totally, absolutely lost.  
  
He must have looked half as desperate as he felt for Tosh actually looked at him and nodded, "But you deserve it." She commented before closing the door behind her more gently then Ianto had.  
  
Okay so in retrospect bringing Matthew back to the Hub had been a bad idea. He probably should have gone the whole motel route but then he had been rather upset and perhaps a bit tipsy and horny and Matt had felt so much like Ianto that it was easy to pretend. All too easy till Jack opened his eyes or Matthew opened his mouth. Matthew's voice was straight out of the East End, no lovely rounded welsh vowels but rather comical spiky consonants that jarred the conscience instead of soothed the mind.  
  
Jack ignored the coffee on his desk, it was rather thin and milky looking and Jack could tell by looking at it how much trouble he was in. Jack had always had the same order of coffee everyday since Ianto had arrived to their lovely establishment. Even after Lisa died, Ianto almost got eaten by cannibals and even after Jack had left him for two months, every morning the night after the large cup of coffee sat at his desk (though the Ianto behind the cup would be in varying shades of anger, shock or a combination of both). But now he was getting watered down instant coffee. He was most definitely in trouble.  
  
The problem was, Jack wasn't quite sure what he was in trouble for. Both Tosh and now Ianto had railed at him over his conduct but he was still lost as to how he was to act. Did his powers of reading people stop as soon as he got onto the TARDIS? Did everyone change that much that Jack was still floundering to figure out what every look might mean? Pacing back and forth in his room, Jack let out a scream of frustration and pounded at the wall, surprised when it left a large dent. What was he supposed to fucking do?

Eventually, Ianto stood, taking a deep breath. He carefully straightened his appearance, picking up the gun he’d flung away angrily and cleaning it. He placed it in the gun locker, before carefully sweeping up the shells he’d left behind. That done, he couldn’t escape the inevitable. He’d have to go back upstairs. And risk running into Jack.

Taking another deep breath – this one a little more uneven – he carefully walked through the lower levels, and up towards the main part of the Hub. Tosh looked at him worriedly, but he refused to meet her eyes for too long, happily distracted by Owen and Gwen arriving.

Of course, they noticed the fact that no one was talking, and the fact that the atmostphere could be cut with a chainsaw, never mind a knife. But, wisely, decided not to comment.

Jack didn't even bother leaving his office, it was like he and Ianto had squared off and drawn a line around what space each of them were allowed to occupy. Unfortunately, Jack seemed to get the short end of the stick as he just had his office and his own room to deal with.  
  
Tosh had brought him a cup of coffee. Jack had had a nice little chuckle about that because laughing was better then perhaps flinging the cup against the wall in frustration. But the coffee had gone a long way to helping make him a bit more awake and able to think.  
  
Leaning back in his chair, Jack studied the small woman over the rim of his mug before sighing and wishing for an infinite supply of patience. "I need to fix this."

Tosh nodded, shutting the door behind her as she sat down, sipping at her coffee.

“Did you do it on purpose, or was it just bad timing on both our parts?” She murmured, not thinking it necessary to clarify what the ‘it’ was. Or indeed who. She’d tried talking to Ianto since, tried to convince him that Jack still cared about him…but she was finding it harder to believe herself.

"Do what? Have him leaving when you guys came in?" Jack looks down at his coffee, a sort of sadness washing over his face as he thinks about what has happened these past few days. "I would have had him leave earlier had I known you guys were coming. I wouldn't have made Ianto..." Jack shook his head, shaking off his next thought.  
  
"It was just, really fucking bad timing." Jack finally answered.

Tosh just raised her eyebrows, smiling a little in agreement. She sipped at her coffee, curling her feet under her on the chair.

“Because you upset Ianto? Or because you got caught?” She murmured eventually, watching him closely. She wanted to be sure she could trust Jack. Trust him with Ianto. She was fed up of both of them – she loved Ianto to bits, but this mess between them was affecting the rest of the team now. It was worse than Gwen and Owen.

"Oh what do you think Tosh? You know I've brought people back here before. Having you lot find out doesn't bother me it's just...." Jack couldn't look at Tosh and continue this conversation, it was doing funny things to his insides and he just couldn't look at her and answer her questions.  
  
"I just... I didn't want to upset _him_." Jack took a long gulp from his coffee, not really concerned when it burned off half his taste buds, they would regenerate. "I mean I don't understand ..." Jack trailed off, knowing he had upset Ianto but not knowing how or why and when in God's name did they get so difficult to read?

Tosh sighed. Men were useless. It was a wonder anyone had a successful relationship. And with these two…God, she was amazed the Hub was still in one piece.

“Did you not listen to anything I said yesterday? He thinks he’s a convenient fuck. He stops falling into your lap at every opportunity, and almost immediately, you’re bringing strangers – who, by the way, could pass for Ianto’s brother, don’t think I didn’t notice – into the Hub to fuck them. What’s he supposed to think?”

Jack finally looked at Tosh, one eyebrow raised as he thought how to best answer this. "I thought he was too busy with other things at the time for it bother him like that Tosh." Jack finally managed to say.  
  
"You say he stopped falling into my lap? He stopped coming around at all," not to mention, moving on to your lap. "That obviously tells me something yeah?"

Tosh fought the urge to scream with frustration. Jack – and Ianto – was being so _dense_ , it was unbelievable.

“Ok, so he’s avoiding you, because you’re avoiding him, because he’s avoiding you. Great. Just great.” She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing heavily. “I give up. You’re both as bad as each other.” Draining the rest of her coffee cup, Tosh stood.

“If anyone needs me, I’ll be banging my head off the wall.” She walked out of Jack’s office, glaring at Owen and Gwen. Who looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to pretending to work.

Jack sighed and drained his own coffee before heading down to his room, it wasn't like he as going to be getting any work done today anyways. Putting on a record, Jack went into his own bathroom, beginning to run water for a hot shower that could help alleviate some of the stresses this day was just beginning to bring.  
  
Jack was just about to step into the shower when he heard a thud, a rather irate Welshman and the high metallic sound of something being screwed shut. "What the fuck?" Jack pulled on his trousers as he ran out into his room, not even bothering to ask why Ianto was crumpled down at the bottom of the ladder, but quickly climbing up and trying to open the hatch. It was sealed.

On to [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html)


	10. Love Will Tear Us Apart (10/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (10/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/) , who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series, and to [](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/profile)[**empathicfrost**](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/) for [her pic of the kitty](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y78/signorezabini/torchwood/Ianto/iantokittymarkered.jpg). :)

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html)

  
Groaning, Ianto sat up, rubbing his neck. And his knee. And several other places that hurt from being thrown down Jack’s manhole. And oh, how he wished that was a euphemism. It’d hurt less, for a start. Realising his earpiece was blinking, Ianto lifted it up, trying to hook it around his ear and sort of failing.

“Tosh? Why the fuck did you throw me down here?” Ianto muttered coldly, choosing to ignore Jack for now.

“Because you two need to sort this out. Owen and Gwen are going out for pizza. I’m going home. I’ll let you two out tomorrow, if you haven’t killed each other by then.” She hung up without giving him a chance to reply.

Ianto swore, loudly, and threw his earpiece across the room. He drew his knees up to his chin, tail curled around over the toes of his shoes as he huddled into a corner. Trying to avoid looking at Jack, never mind talking to him.

"Tosh? TOSH!" Jack banged on the lid to his room but Tosh just ignored him, leaving him to bang away fruitlessly. Finally relenting, Jack sighed and jumped down, sparing a glance at Ianto Jack headed back into his bathroom, this time taking a change of clothes with him.  
  
"I'm going to finish my shower." Jack looked at Ianto and tried to pretend it didn't hurt when Ianto wouldn't meet his own gaze. "Make yourself at home." Jack nodded and shut the door to his bathroom, knowing he was going to need a much longer shower and a large glass of bourbon after this.

Ianto only looked up after Jack had shut the door, laughing bitterly at his invitation. Like he could be comfortable here, now. If this had been a few days ago, he’d have been naked on Jack’s bed already…but then, if this had been a few days ago, they wouldn’t need to be locked in there in the first place.

Kicking off his shoes, Ianto pulled his tie loose, sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He walked slowly across the room, fingers running over Jack’s shelves, tables, small trinkets he’d collected over the years. Picking up a book, he curled up in an old (and very comfortable) leather armchair, trying to make himself as small and inobtrusive as possible. All they had to do was last the night. Tosh couldn’t shut them in here forever.

Jack banged his head against the cold tile, silently begging Fate to cut him a break and just leave him in peace. Perhaps this was why the Doctor never bothered with domestics, Jack could see why he preferred to stay out of them. Perhaps he should give it a go, it couldn't really hurt.  
  
Finishing his shower, and not getting a moments enjoyment out of it, Jack quickly dried off and pulled his trousers on. "Fuck..." Jack breathed as he wiped down his mirror, just noticing for the first time he had a rather large bruise at the bottom of his neck. So right, new rule: one night stands are not allowed to leave marks on the skin where finicky employee's might see them.  
  
Opening the bathroom door, Jack watched as Ianto looked up at him, his eyes traveling along his naked chest and resting on the bruise, before quickly looking back down at his book. "For fuck's sake are you not going to look at me all night?"

Ianto took a deep breath. Tried to stay calm. Gave up. His tail was flicking from side to side angrily, the cat side of him insisting that he make Jack smell like _him_ , make him his. He snapped his book shut, glaring up at Jack.

“Fine. I’m looking at you. Happy now?” Jaw clenched, Ianto stood. He walked past Jack, over to the manhole, trying once again to get it open. He swore loudly as he failed, dropping back down to the floor and pacing. He couldn’t help but look at Jack, couldn’t help but see the bruise on his neck.

The whole room stank of sex; of Jack and whoever that man had been. It made Ianto’s skin crawl, made him want to walk over to Jack, lick and suck and bite and touch until every inch of Jack smelt of him.

"Well only mildly. I would have preferred the look not be one of trying to spontaneously kill me..." Jack tried for a bit of levity and humour, feeling that if they were to be stuck down here all night together then they could at least try to begin to fix the rift that had opened up between them.  
  
Apparently from the flick of Ianto's tail and the look he was sending him which clearly spoke volumes about all sorts of pain he wanted to inflict on Jack's person in that moment, levity was the wrong emotion to go for.

“Look, this is going to be hard enough as it is. Can’t we just ignore one another?” And ok, that really fucking hurt to say. But Ianto couldn’t see any other way out of this. Jack didn’t care about him, as anything more than a convenient fuck. He was still coping with the fact that he was a cat. And apparently, his feline side was fixated on Jack. Just bloody brilliant.

He paced, still, jaw still clenched as he tried to think of a way out, of a way to fix this.

"We're going to be stuck down here the whole night, I doubt we're going to be able to just ignore one another." Jack rolled his eyes as Ianto ignored him in favour of continuing to read his book. Upside down.  
  
"Look, I wanted to apologise to you Ianto." Jack smiled as he noticed he had gotten Ianto's attention away from the book. "I honestly didn't mean for you to run into Matthew this morning. I'm sorry about that..." Jack trailed off.

Ianto looked up from his book, unable to ignore Jack. Especially when he was topless. He listened, still angry.

“Oh, so you did bother asking his name before fucking him. I suppose that’s something.” Ianto snapped, hurt flashing across his face. Jack was apologising, but did it really mean anything? Jack was probably just sorry that it had caused hassle, not that he’d done it in the first place.

"I do try and get the name of the people I'm shagging yes." Jack snapped back, quickly growing frustrated with this conversation and how it was going. "I try to at least make an effort to make the people I'm sleeping with feel wanted."  
  
"And what about yourself Ianto? Did you get the names of the men you were with last night as well? Or did you not get that far either?"

Another hurt look flashed across Ianto’s face. So that was it. Jack just been trying to ‘make him feel wanted’. Fine. His mouth fell open in shock at Jack’s next words, anger flooding over him again.

“Firstly, how the fuck do you know what I did last night? Did you _follow_ me?” Ianto stood. “Second of all – I danced, Jack. I fucking _danced_ with a few men. To remind me that I’m worth more than this. That I don’t need to put up with your shit to feel ‘wanted’.” His eyes were blazing with anger as he walked closer to Jack, hands curling into fists.

“Or are you the only one that’s allowed to fuck around, Jack? Flirt and dance and fuck like you don’t have a care in the bloody world?”

Jack tried to follow the conflicting emotions that flew across Ianto's face but Jack was unable to keep up with all of them. Hurt, pain, sorrow, anger, jealousy, rage, desire (hmm, that was interesting...) all of them competing for a top spot.  
  
"No I didn't follow you Ianto. You were on the CCTV, I saw you while I was checking through the feeds." Jack answered back softly, watching Ianto and curious as to what the man would do. Would Ianto really hit him? It had happened before and Jack was sure it would happen again, but would it happen _now_?  
  
Jack watched Ianto, saw the angry tears in his eyes and the way he was fighting for control. He wanted to pull Ianto to him and kiss him, redirect that fight into something else... but that wasn't for him to do. "I didn't mean it like that Ianto, I'm sorry." Jack finally backed down and moved away from the Welshman.  
  
"Look, we've both fucked up royally and honestly I don't want to fight with you anymore." Jack felt tired, deep in his bones tired, as if all the life force energy had been drained from him and he was just left there to stand on his own. "I probably handled things the wrong way okay, I just wish you had said something earlier about it." Jack leaned against the table and looked out the one way glass onto the hub.

Ianto took a shaky breath, fists slowly uncurling, shoulders slumping. Jack was apologising, sort of, and it sounded like he actually meant it. Maybe they’d survive tonight after all.

“What was I supposed to say, Jack?” He murmured softly, looking at Jack’s back, wishing he had the courage to move closer, to touch him. Instead, he sat down on the end of Jack’s bed, elbows resting on his knees, his hands loosely clasped between them. His ears dropped a little, gaze soft as he looked at Jack. He was so close, to admitting how much he wanted Jack. How much it had hurt when Jack had pushed him away. How much he wanted things to go back to how they were.

Jack smiled softly at Ianto, wanting to reach out and scratch those ears so they would perk up just a bit. Ianto's ears bellied his emotions more so then his face ever could. He had been able to lie to Jack's face about Lisa for over a year and yet if he had had those cat ears then, Jack would have known in a matter of days, Jack was sure of it.  
  
"I don't know..." Jack shrugged and fiddled with a bit of alien junk he had picked up a long time ago. "Well it would have been nice if you had said something about not wanting me instead of just letting me assume it. I mean, I used to be better at this whole reading people thing but since I've gotten back, I dunno it's just all shot to hell..."

Ianto looked up sharply, brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?” He stood, laughing in surprise for a moment. “Jack, why would you think I didn’t want you?” He bit his lip, stepping closer to Jack. His hand cupped Jack’s face, Ianto leaning close, kissing him softly.

Of course, a soft kiss between him and Jack never stayed that way for long. He clung to Jack, even when he had to pull away to breathe, nearly shaking.

“Is that why you started avoiding me?” He murmured. “Because you thought I didn’t want this?” He couldn’t pull away. Not now.

Jack shook his head, more to clear out the cobwebs and the hazy mist of lust that that kiss seemed to bring on in him. "What are you talking about? You started that whole avoiding thing..." Jack flailed his hands around a bit, trying to explain what he meant by it.  
  
"You didn't want me touching you..." Jack mumbled against Ianto's lips as the younger man leaned in, kissing him again. Jack tried again to finish what he was saying. "And then... I ... and you ran away and oh..."

“Jack…the day I don’t want you to touch me…” Ianto began, giving up as he kissed Jack again, one hand clutching tightly at his hair, the other wrapped around Jack’s waist.

“I ran away because I was scared.” He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Jack’s, closing his eyes as he spoke. He had to get this out now, or he’d never say it.

“I was scared that Owen was right. That I’m just a part-time shag. Convenient. I didn’t _want_ to be that.” He turned his face away a bit, swallowing hard.

“So I pulled away. Because if you wanted me, really wanted me, for more than that…you wouldn’t let me.” He slowly pulled his arm back from around Jack’s waist, forcing himself to pull back now, before he made things worse. But he couldn’t stop talking.

“But you did. You let me run away. And then you moved on to the next guy.” Ianto stepped away from Jack, sitting down on the end of the bed once more, looking down at his hands.

Jack snorted, "When has Owen ever been right about anything?" Jack muttered, reminding himself to perhaps disembowel Owen the next time he had the chance to.  
  
Jack quieted at a look from Ianto, letting him finish his small speech and feeling like he had been punched in the stomach. "Oh Yan..." Jack breathed, laughing softly for how could this situation not have been funnier. The two of them dancing around each other, both thinking the other didn't want them when in reality... Oh, it was almost Shakespearean in it's comedy.  
  
"Ianto, I was trying to give you a little space. I mean, you just received news you were never going to be changed back to fully human and I... I didn't want to..." Jack shrugged as he trailed off, what he didn't want Ianto to think was small in comparison to what Ianto _did_ wind up thinking.  
  
"I tried to give you that space and then when I next look up, you and Tosh are together and Gwen is commenting to me on what a well suited couple you two are and oh god.." Jack wonders what ever happened to his innate sense of understanding people and he hopes that whatever the TARDiS background radiation did to affect it, would quickly reverse itself. Not bothering to think anymore about Tosh and Gwen and Matthew and anyone other than the person that was there with him, Jack swooped in and kissed Ianto hard like he had been wanting to for so long now.  
  
Groaning into the kiss, Jack tipped Ianto's head back and pressed harder, pushing some of the energy into him.

Ianto fell back as Jack practically pounced on him, his arms automatically sliding around Jack’s back, clutching at warm skin. He moaned softly, arching underneath Jack as he felt that familiar warm glow move through him, making him shudder and sigh into the kiss.

He eventually broke the kiss to breathe, mind clearing slowly as he tried to take in what Jack had said.

“Wait…what…” He swallowed, tried to gather his thoughts – a little difficult with his hands roving over warm skin. “What was that about Tosh?”

Jack paused, his mouth on Ianto's adams apple when he mentioned Tosh, asking Jack to repeat himself. "Oh, ah." Jack cleared his throat before moving a bit, being reminded of Tosh brought into sharp relief their rather precarious situation.  
  
Jack leaned forward and nuzzled at Ianto's ear. "I thought you were with Tosh, that you didn't like my ahh, proclivity for weird anatomy and preferred something a bit more sedate and regular. That and what Gwen said." Jack licked softly at the skin right by Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto couldn’t help but purr as Jack nuzzled into his neck, arching underneath Jack as he tried to tug his shirt off, wanting to feel more skin against his.

“What?” Ianto frowned. “Jack, Tosh and me never….we’re friends. She was there for me when…” When you weren’t, Ianto was going to add.

“When did you listen to anything Gwen said, anyway?” He gave in, tearing the buttons off his shirt as he ripped it open, pushing at Jack until he moved a little, enough for Ianto to wriggle out of the restrictive clothing, hissing as stitches pulled. He pulled at Jack, lying back on the bed, aching to feel Jack’s skin against his, warm muscles moving under his hands.

“I thought you’d got bored of me…” He murmured, nipping gently at Jack’s ear, a little less frantic now. “Thought you didn’t like the tail, if it was going to be permanent.” His hands slowly petted up and down his back, touching for the sake of touching now. He could make do, with this. With Jack wanting him.

Jack laughed at the absurdity of the thought. "Ianto you could have been turned green, added a third arm and 12 eyes and I would still want you." Jack answered back truthfully, moving until he was able to lay down on his bed with Ianto over him. It had been much too long since Jack had felt Ianto's unique pressure pushing him back into the mattress and god how he had missed it.  
  
Jack caught what Ianto didn't say. That he had been weighed, measured, and had been found wanting; that Ianto had leaned on him, hoping that Jack would see things through and take care of him and Jack had left Ianto to fall on his own. He was suddenly rather ashamed for what he had done.  
  
"Oh Yan, I'm sorry...."

Ianto leant down, kissing him softly.

“It’s ok.” He murmured, pressing close. He purred as Jack’s hands smoothed up and down his back, sliding through his hair. Dipping his head, he kissed the bitemark on Jack’s neck, knowing he couldn’t erase it but growling quietly at the fact that it was there. He nuzzled at Jack’s neck, up his jawline, rubbing against Jack as he leant down for another kiss.

He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to ever have to leave this room now. God bless Toshiko.

“We’re going to have to spoil Tosh for weeks for this, aren’t we?” He murmured, chuckling softly. Tosh had known far better than either one of them what they had needed.

Jack pulled Ianto back a bit, looking at him and smiling. "I imagine she'll be quite difficult to live with as well." Jack laughed, feeling a strange sort of happiness flood over him as he hugged Ianto to him tightly. His record player had started over again and Jack couldn't stop the desire to sweep Ianto up in his arms as he waltzed them around the room.  
  
"You never told me why you bothered to listen to Owen in the first place." Jack said abruptly, still holding Ianto close as he moved them around his room in time to the music. "Owen's always been an ass..." Jack moved his hands so that he was able to press right at the middle of Ianto's back, pressing him close.

Ianto yelped as he was tugged to his feet, laughing as he tried to follow where Jack led, getting a little confused along the way.

“Yes, but…well, the way we were acting…” He flushed a little. “I know it was because of all the pheremones making me all…horny, but – well, I can’t blame him for thinking I was just here for you to fuck.” He blushed further, looking away. This wasn’t something he really wanted to talk about, not even with Jack. That feeling of worthlessness was something he didn’t want to think about.

He rested his cheek against Jack’s shoulders, sighing happily as Jack held him close, closing his eyes as he dropped a soft kiss against his shoulder.

"Oh, but you are here for so much more than that..." Jack replied softly, moving them so that he was able to lie Ianto back onto the bed and he was able to move over Ianto. "So much more than that..." Jack repeated, looking at Ianto with hungry eyes as his hands moved to flick open Ianto's belt and trousers.  
  
Jack dipped his tongue into Ianto's belly button, enjoying the way it made the man underneath him squirm from how it tickled. Jack sighed and kissed a hipbone before descending lower, leaving a trail of kisses as he pulled Ianto's trousers off and dropped them onto the floor.

Ianto shivered under that dark gaze, biting his lip in expectation as Jack slowly moved down his body, lifting his hips to help Jack pull off his trousers. He fought the urge to squirm more, fingers clutching at the bedsheets to stop himself from reaching out for Jack. Who was annoyingly far away, and still wearing trousers.

“Jack…” He murmured pleadingly, leaning up on his elbows, giving up and reaching for Jack as he tried to pull off his trousers, tug him closer.

Jack helped Ianto, tugging and pulling at his trousers but never taking his eyes off of Ianto's face, not looking away from him. Finally, they were both naked, pressed together and able to feel each other and Jack couldn't stop the catch in his throat at seeing Ianto this happy.  
  
Jack buried his face, sucking lightly on Ianto's neck as his hands travelled down Ianto's body, pressing and feeling and relearning skin that felt as if it was second nature. And there was such pressure in his chest, it felt like it was going to explode out and Jack had to let some of it out. "You mean so much more to me than just a part-time shag, Ianto." Jack was finally able to whisper, unable to look at Ianto's face just yet, eyes closed and kissing him desperately.

Ianto blinked, barely able to process what Jack had said before there were lips against his, Jack’s mouth moving hungrily against his. He smiled into the kiss, clutching at Jack, thighs parting as he arched up against his lover, aching for more. Jack loved him. Jack loved him, and they had been so bloody stupid the last few days. He almost laughed at it.

“Jack.” He broke the kiss, panting softly as his fingers scrabbled to find the lube. “Need you, please…” He cupped Jack’s face with his palm, thumb rubbing gently across one cheekbone as he smiled, leaning up to steal another soft kiss. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of him.

Jack moved with Ianto, slicking his fingers and pressing them into him without pulling back from kissing him. Right now he needed, needed to feel Ianto against and around him, needed to feel Ianto's skin and his smile and his laugh.  
  
Jack pressed his fingers in deeper, turning and twisting them with just enough pressure to get Ianto prepared and he just couldn't wait much longer. Jack pressed closer, his tongue slipping past Ianto's lips to lap at Ianto's own tongue, tease him before retreating back and starting all over again.  
  
Slowly Jack worked his hand between them, slicking himself up until he was so ready he just couldn't... one hand slipping to Ianto's hip, Jack pulled away enough to look at Ianto's face as he slowly pushed into him.

Ianto squirmed, trying to hurry Jack along somehow, knowing they both _needed_ this. It was more than just lust…this was necessary, somehow. He hooked his leg around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer, groaning and shuddering as Jack slid deeper inside him. His fingers clenched in Jack’s hair, lips parted as his head tilted back, eyes never leaving Jack’s face.

His other hand palmed the muscles on his lover’s back, nails dragging lightly over tanned skin, soft mewl slipping free as he rolled his hips, Jack’s cock feeling so bloody perfect inside him that he wanted to stay like this, forever.

"Ianto... " Jack groaned, feeling himself slide deeper, feeling Ianto all around him and this was most definitely the only place he wanted to be right now. "Oh God, Ianto..." Jack laughed softly and pressed closer to him, his hands moving to Ianto's hips, tilting him to just the right angle as his own hips began to thrust into Ianto at a maddeningly slow pace.  
  
Jack kissed Ianto like his life depended on it, holding him as close as he could.

Gasping, Ianto was helpless to do anything but cling to Jack, whine and pant and moan as Jack thrust into him, slowly, each stroke of his hips making him whimper with need. His hands drifted over Jack’s body, lips meeting Jack’s fiercely. The kiss was slow, but passionate; Ianto’s head whirling as he tried to hold the kiss, not wanting to break it even to breathe.

“God…M’gonna be spending the rest of my bloody life thanking Tosh for this…” He groaned, eyes slowly opening as he looked up at Jack, faces so close they were nearly breathing the same air. He tilted his head, capturing Jack’s lips in his, body moving slowly underneath Jack’s, drunk with pleasure.

"It's normal here on planet Earth to moan the name of the one you’re having sex with, not someone else's name..." Jack breathed, his hips undulating against Ianto's own hips, groaning louder as it felt so good to have Ianto back in his bed and in his arms.  
  
Kissing back, Jack sped his hips up a bit, pushing in deeper as he kissed Ianto back lazily, his tongue mimicking what he was doing to Ianto just a bit lower. Jack kept at it, wanting to completely possess Ianto, wanting to erase the week of bad decisions and the times before where there had been half finished sentences and misunderstood thoughts and Jack just wanted to erase it all and make sure that Ianto knew that this, right here and right now was it.

Ianto laughed into the kiss, groaning as Jack’s thrusts grew faster, body arching under him. He loved this, loved every single moment of having Jack in his arms, surrounding him, in him. Each thrust of Jack’s hips had him keening softly, aching for more.

“Jack…” Ianto moaned softly, clutching at Jack as his lover moved his hips a little differently, making him see stars. “God, do that again…” He kissed Jack slowly, sweetly, shiver running down his spine at how very careful and loving Jack was being. He wasn’t quite brave enough to say it, but Ianto couldn’t deny, now, how he felt about Jack.

Every touch, every kiss Jack laid on Ianto spoke volumes and Jack trusted Ianto to understand what they meant. The hand on his hip, holding them close said Jack needed him; the hand curling into Ianto's hair to hold Ianto closer to him, to be able to feel him everywhere said Jack wanted him. And when Jack came, hips pushing hard into Ianto's, the kiss said I love you.  
  
Jack was lost to this flood of new emotions sweeping across him as he gasped against Ianto's shoulder, his hands still roaming and moving across slick flesh.

Ianto was shaking hard before Jack even came, flying into pieces under him as his head fell back, loud moan echoing off the walls. His chest heaved, limp arms still trying to slide around Jack, trying to hold on as he caught his breath.

He turned his head, kissing Jack’s cheek, smiling as he purred loudly. He pressed his lips to Jack’s ear, parted softly in a kiss before speaking.

“I love you too.” He whispered, eyes closed, smile still on his face as his hands slowly mapped every inch of Jack’s body.

On to [Chapter 11](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html)


	11. Love Will Tear Us Apart (11/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (11/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

Thank you to [](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryuuri_chan**](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/) , who's done [Two](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/20855.html?view=55159#t55159) wonderful [bits](http://ryuuri-chan.livejournal.com/19974.html) of kitty!Ianto fanart for the series, and to [](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/profile)[**empathicfrost**](http://empathicfrost.livejournal.com/) for [her pic of the kitty](http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y78/signorezabini/torchwood/Ianto/iantokittymarkered.jpg). :)

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html)

  


*************** _Two Weeks Later_ *************

Jack checked the readings again on the print out, double checking that what he was seeing was right. "Aw fuck..." He grumbled. It wasn't bad per se, not in the sense of a large monster roaming Cardiff and causing people to die by looking at them was bad, it was more of a nuisance than anything else.  
  
Jack entered his office, print outs in hand , frowning when he realised Ianto had curled up and had fallen asleep on his desk again. Sighing, Jack pushed at Ianto, knowing very well that the man would land on his feet.

Landing on his hands and knees, Ianto was upright almost before he was awake, pouting at Jack. His hair was ruffled, eyes sleepy and confused as he mewled pathetically.

“What was that for?” He pouted some more for good measure, ears flicking irritably. He snatched the print outs from Jack’s hand, thumbing through them.

"You fell asleep on top of my desk again. I'm not going to make you go to bed, but if you keep insisting on staying up with me, I'm going to have to ask you to perhaps find a nice corner of the floor or something." Jack smiled and leaned back as Ianto flicked through the print outs.  
  
"Another sighting, it seems that it wasn't just a hoax the first time. It also seems like we have something to do come morning."

“I didn’t insist.” Ianto pointed out, sitting on the edge of Jack’s desk. “You kept me awake.” He tossed the print outs onto Jack’s desk.

“Besides, everyone else went home hours ago.” He pouted a little, fingers slipping through Jack’s beltloops, tugging him closer. “Not my fault if I fell asleep waiting for you…”

"Mmm..." Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto's pout, still finding it endearing. "And I do remember saying that you were welcome to go to bed but I had some work to do." Jack replied, turning back to his desk, one arm wrapped around Ianto's waist as he poured over the numbers in front of him.  
  
"Why else did you want me to buy that ridiculously large bed if not to sleep in it?" Jack asked, flicking through a couple pages as his fingers absently toyed with Ianto's tail.

“Don’t like sleeping alone.” Ianto muttered, leaning his chin on Jack’s shoulder, purring softly as Jack’s fingers played with his tail.

“And you, of all people, should be able to guess why I wanted you to get a big bed.” He laughed softly, edging closer, pushing the paperwork away from Jack, trying to attract his attention.

Jack sighed when Ianto pushed his paperwork away and curled up in his lap, his tail already curling around Jack's neck like it would anytime Ianto was trying to get him in bed or tease him. "Ianto..." Jack warned softly, but the other man ignored him, purring and leaning forward, biting his neck.  
  
"Fine." Jack said, pushing his chair back and following Ianto down into his room and shucking his clothes, crawling in bed after Ianto. "You are such a spoiled thing." Jack laughed as he gave in to Ianto for the second time that night.  
  
The next morning, Jack was up and at his desk again, the print-outs from the night before were all over his desk as he waited for everyone to arrive.

Ianto rubbed his eyes sleepily, tugging on a shirt and trousers, feet bare. He’d give in a few days before, fed up off taking his shoes off halfway through the day, tugging at his tie until it came lose. The rest of the team were getting used to seeing him with his shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up below his elbows, top couple of buttons undone.

They weren’t, however, used to seeing a slim strip of leather around his neck, d-ring glinting in the light of Jack’s office. He’d fallen asleep wearing it, and forgotten to take the collar off. Not that he was ashamed…he just really couldn’t be bothered with all the comments Owen would undoubtedly come up with.

“Morning.” He murmured, kissing Jack’s cheek, yawning as he looked over his shoulder.

“Want a coffee?”

Jack looked up from where he was looking through some files, absentmindedly answering Ianto "Coffee would be great yes." Jack was momentarily distracted by the soft glint of light against Ianto's collar. It had been something Jack had given him back when he had first changed, something Ianto had expressed interest in having and Jack had never seen him wear it at work.  
  
Ianto nodded and glided out of the room as Jack slowly smirked to himself, hearing the hub door open and close. "Tosh, I need a full weather report for the last two weeks as well as anything you can get me on rift activity in that time."

Ianto smiled at Tosh, missing the gawk at his neck, the way her mouth fell open as she watched Ianto breeze past. He jogged up to the coffee machine, humming quietly to himself as he readied the different cups, tossing them into the air and catching them easily before setting them down. Yet another of the advantages he’d got used to – excellent reflexes.

He shifted from foot to foot as he waited for the coffee to brew, answering Gwen and Owen’s greetings with a smile and a wave as they walked into the Hub.

Jack hopped down the stairs, multiple folders in his hands as he headed towards the meeting room. "Guys?" He said, turning towards them, smiling when they all shuffled forward.  
  
"And whatever you've been able to find Tosh." She nodded and quickly ran to get her findings and catch up with everyone else. "Right, so. From what we heard last week, someone thought they had seen a flying animal of some kind, thought to be alien. We since ruled it out as anything as such, citing that the man was drunk."  
  
"Yeah, your point?" Owen sighed, slipping back in his chair.  
  
"We might have been too hasty." Jack sets the pictures he had received last night onto the table and let them pour over them, only looking up when Ianto entered with the coffee.

Ianto laid the tray down on the table, carefully handing out the coffees, sitting down next to Tosh, curled up in the chair. He hid a smirk behind his mug of coffee, able to smell her interest in him from here. Nice to know Jack wasn’t the only desirable one in the office. He could smell Gwen, almost as strong, but he couldn’t work out if it was Jack or Owen she was interested in – they were too close together.

From the way her eyes were following Jack, though…Ianto fought the urge to snarl, sipping peaceably at his drink, the twitching of his tail the only sign anything was wrong.

Jack fought to keep down the self satisfied smirk when the rest of the team gawked at the bit of leather wrapped possessively around Ianto's neck. He especially noticed how Tosh was having a difficult time keeping her eyes entirely on her work.  
  
"We need to find out exactly how long this is been here, not to mention tracking it. Tosh, I need you and Owen to see if you can run through CCTV footage and see if you can track where it might be currently." The two of them looked at each other before nodding back to Jack.  
  
"Gwen, the man that saw the first initial sighting, you took his statement correct?"  
  
"Yeah--"  
  
"Then you’re with me. Come on.”

Ianto opened his mouth, then shut it again. If Jack thought he was going to be useful, he would have asked him along. Ianto was just fed up of being cooped up in the Hub the whole time. Fed up of wearing hats and long coats whenever he went out. Silently, he gathered up empty mugs, stacking them onto the tray.

Jack drove with Gwen to the victims house, to ask him a few questions. It didn't take Jack long into the interview to realise that the man had seen what he was afraid he had seen. Thanking him again, Jack grabbed Gwen and high-tailed it back to the Hub.  
  
"What did he see?" Gwen begged, walking faster so she could catch up to Jack.  
  
"An alien life form that shouldn't be here."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" She sounded excited and Jack couldn't help his grin as he grabbed her hand and tugged her to walk faster back to the hub.  
  
"Just might be." He answered smiling broadly as the lift descended into the hub.

Ianto looked up before the Hub door even opened, hearing the faint grinding of the lift gears as it descended into the Hub. Mrowing happily to himself, he leapt down from the ledge he’d been perched on, terrifying Owen as he landed on the railing beside his station.

“That’s it, I’m putting a fucking bell on that collar.” Owen muttered, throwing his pen at the desk.

Ianto stuck his tongue out, sliding smoothly down onto the floor, padding towards the heavy concrete door as it opened.

Jack grinned at how Ianto was perched on the railing, tail snaking back and forth as they entered the hub. "Tosh got a track on the alien yet?" Jack asked, jerking his head ever so slightly so that Ianto began following him up to his office, unfortunately, so did Gwen.  
  
"Yes she did!" Tosh shouted from her work station, a grouping of blue and pink dots dancing around on the screen in front of her.  
  
Jack frowned before brightening once more. "Excellent, get a lock on where it is and we'll be out in one moment."

Ianto purred his approval at Jack’s subtle request, padding up to Jack’s office behind him, turning and glaring at Gwen. Who, unfortunately, was too busy staring at Jack’s arse to notice. He glanced over at Tosh, who was trying not to watch him out of the corner of her eye. Grinning, he winked at her, before turning back to Jack. And Gwen. Who both smelled of lust right now. So thick that he could feel himself growing hard. He flushed a little, curling up on the chair in Jack’s office, not particularly wanting Gwen to notice.

Jack grinned at Ianto and how he curled up in the chair, practically reading his mind about what was wrong with him. "According to the gentlemen we talked to earlier," and here Jack broke off as he noticed Gwen perching herself on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Err-- yes well, it seems the creature we're looking for is a Petrarn after all." Jack sighed and relaxed back. "Which means we'll need all the help we can get." He smiled at his lover and reached into his desk. "Have a little present for you."

Ianto was still glaring at Gwen. How did Jack put up with that bloody doe-eyed look all day? He’d go insane if it was directed at him. He looked over at Jack as he started speaking, ears pricking up at the mention of presents. He leant forward, smiling.

“Any particular reason, or is this finally a reward for the thousands of cups of coffee I’ve provided?” He teased, leaning on the edge of Jack’s desk, biting his lip to try and hide a smile.

"Among other things." Jack chuckled and handed the small jewelry shaped box over. Jack ignored Gwen's pout as Ianto took the box and turned it over, sniffing at it before opening to find a large silver band etched with two fighting dragons.  
  
Jack grinned as Ianto turned it over in his hands. "When you wear it it casts a projection to everyone else's eye that it is seeing something else." Jack smiled. "It has a chameleon circuit embedded in it. I knew a friend that had a spare.”

Ianto’s mouth fell open a little as he opened the box, taking out the silver band, running his fingers gently across the engraving. He looked up as Jack explained the extra properties of the bracelet, smiling broadly.

“Thank you.” He murmured thickly, getting a little emotional. It just meant so much, to be able to leave the Hub without being stared at…He slid the bracelet on, looking down to see a distinct lack of tail across his knee. He could feel it’s weight against his leg, but it was totally invisible.

Ignoring Gwen, Ianto rounded the desk, sliding into Jack’s lap and kissing him hard.

“Thank you, so much.” He whispered, purring loudly.

Jack chuckled, noticing how Ianto's hair still parted a bit around his ears and reaching up to scratch there. "No problem." Jack replied, his arms going loosely around Ianto's waist as he slowly kissed him back, taking his time to let Ianto thank him properly.  
  
Gwen cleared her throat gently, "Maybe we should go and find the alien Captain?" She asked, her voice rising over Ianto's purring as she struggled to make herself noticed to Jack.  
  
"We should get going before dusk settles in, it will be murder trying to catch this thing at night..." Jack grumbled as Ianto's hands began wandering across his body.

Finally breaking the kiss, Ianto nuzzled at Jack’s jawline, pressing kisses along to his pulsepoint, burying his nose behind Jack’s ear, purring loudly all the while. He completely ignored Gwen, hands starting to roam, sneaking under layers of clothing as Ianto edged closer, straddling Jack’s lap.

“Not if you take me.” Ianto murmured. “Can hunt it across the roofs.”

Jack paused as he thought about this. "Not to mention your attention is captivated by anything that flies or moves quickly." Jack felt Ianto might be on to something here.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ianto pouted, frowning at Jack.  
  
Jack quickly moved his hand in front of Ianto and out as if he were getting a pen, Ianto's arm jerked out and seized onto Jack's arm before he had a moment to think about it. "Ahh, yeah... that."  
  
"Alright Gwen, get the SUV ready, I'll go and prepare the troops!" Jack set Ianto back on the ground and grabbed for his coat.

Ianto pouted a little at being moved, though he did realise that they’d have to stop groping one another at some point during the day. He couldn’t help but grin as Gwen was given the job he usually had – one he didn’t enjoy in the slightest.

He jumped down into Jack’s quarters, grabbing shoes and a coat – he might not need them, but he’d rather have them just in case – before climbing back up into the office, meeting up with Jack and Tosh as they both pulled their coats on.

"Where's his tail?" Tosh asked nervously as she noticed for the first time, Ianto was without his ears and tail.  
  
"Oh, it's still there, see?" Jack took her hand and placed it firmly on Ianto's arse, right where his tail was.  
  
Tosh blushed fourteen kinds of red before stammering and heading out to the SUV. "Cheeky much, Harkness?" Owen replied, following behind them, his leather coat already on.  
  
"And maybe sometime you'd be able to give it a go." Jack replied, leading the other two men out the door.

Ianto grinned, following Tosh out to the SUV. Sliding in beside her, he pulled off the bracelet, grinning as Owen jumped, realising the soft pressure against his thigh was Ianto’s tail.

“Jack gave me this.” He murmured, handing it to Tosh – well, she couldn’t take it apart while they were in the car. He glanced forward, catching Jack’s eye in the mirror, already plotting how he was going to thank the other man. _Properly_ thank him.

But that could wait til later. Right now he had a Tosh to drive insane. He leant closer, pressing against her side, grinning a little at how she squirmed, cheeks flushing, soft scent of her growing stronger, muskier.

“Wow, this is amazing…” She babbled away, trying to focus on something other than the utterly wicked cat-person leaning into her.

Jack chuckled softly as Owen next to him read out coordinates, telling him when to turn down certain streets. "It should be just ahead of us..." Owen grumbled, arching his neck to look up into the sky. "There."  
  
"Fuck, already on the power lines..." Jack muttered, swerving the car around and parking it. "Come on." They hopped out of the car and ran towards the power lines that the alien was currently circling over. "We need it alive..." Jack said, frowning at the way everything was quickly growing dim around them.

Leaving the bracelet with Tosh, Ianto slid his jacket off, toeing off his shoes. While the rest of them were just standing there, Ianto was looking around, padding down an alleyway, scaling the side of a building with ease.

He never took his eyes off the…whatever it was, tail twitching from side to side as he prowled along the edge of a flat roof, toes curling against the worn slate. He couldn’t leap onto the powerlines – even he wasn’t that suicidal – but he could follow the alien a lot better than those on the ground could.

Jack watched, incredibly surprised to see Ianto sitting on the roof, his tail twitching and his head cocked as he watched the canary like creature. "Ianto! Don't kill it!" Jack called out, warning him and waiting for Ianto's nod to let him know he heard.  
  
"What the bloody fuck is he doing?" Owen grumbled, pulling his jacket around him tighter. "Is he going to jump on the power lines?"  
  
"Oh don't be such an ass Owen.”

Ianto heard Jack enough to respond, pouting a little. Jack was no fun. He cocked his head, ears twitching as the alien hummed quietly, flying back and forth above the power lines. A soft, inquisitive ‘mrowr’ had the alien turning, eyeing him suspiciously. It darted closer, Ianto’s grin widening as he shifted, muscles tensed as he prepared to pou-damnit.

The alien darted away, picking up something from the way Ianto was perched, knowing that going too close was a bad idea. Ianto prowled further along the roof, meowing softly, trying to attract the alien’s attention once more.

Jack laughed as he watched Ianto pacing back and forth like a cat watching a bird, which was basically what they were watching anyways. "If the alien would stay still I could get a bead on him..." Tosh muttered, pointing a stasis gun at it.  
  
"Uh, what's that?" Jack turned, feeling the cool wind at his back and the snap of thunder as rain began to pour down on them.  
  
"Oh no." Jack groaned, as he heard Ianto's yowl of disparagement at the situation.

Ears flat against his skull, Ianto hissed at the sky. Completely and utterly fucking useless, but it made him feel better. He cowered down against the roof, yowling as the first few raindrops hit him, quickly turning into a torrent that he couldn’t escape from.

And he couldn’t even go and hide somewhere warm, because they had to catch a stupid buggering alien that wouldn’t fuck off back to its own planet. Snarling and spitting, Ianto made his way along the roof, glad to see that the alien canary-thing looked as pissed off as him about the weather.

On all fours, he glanced around, judging the gaps between the houses. He wriggled a little, preparing to pounce, watching as the alien moved closer…and closer…perfect.

He leapt, grabbed, landed. Carefully, he clutched the alien in both hands, flattening its wings against its body, attempting to shush it, calm the creature down. Sadly, the cat ears and tail and distinctly feline instincts weren’t helping the alien calm, or Ianto suppress the urge to eat it.

Tucking the alien under a mostly-dry arm, he made his way down the side of the building, still making very unhappy noises about how wet he was getting. He trudged over to them, thrust the alien wordlessly into the cage Owen had ready, and walked towards the SUV, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

Jack could tell Ianto was displeased with the ran, disliking it when he got wet because then he had the urge to lick himself clean and that particular problem had taken them an age to figure out how to deal with.  
  
He slowly slipped off his coat and put it around Ianto's shoulders as they headed back to eh SUV, Ianto pouting and sulking at the weather and shooting the alien hungry glances. "Ianto, no eating the alien." Jack admonished after the third squawk from the creature as they drove home.

Ianto muttered a not entirely meant ‘thanks’ as Jack slid his coat around his shoulders, shaking his head to try and rid his hair and ears of some of the rain. He climbed into the back of the SUV, fingers twitching as he fought the urge to bat at the cage, the alien’s rapid heartbeat and loud squawks doing nothing to help him fight his baser instincts.

He glared at Jack in the mirror, folding his arms as he dripped all over the leather seats, nose twitching as he fought the urge to sneeze. And lost. A quiet sneeze, but one nonetheless. He ignored Tosh’s looks, grabbing the bracelet back off her as she held it out. He rubbed his fingers over the engraved metal, soothed a little by the warm weight around his wrist, fighting the urge to shake himself all over, tear off his wet clothes.

Jack sighed at Ianto's peevishness, sometimes the cat instincts took over and Jack just had to wait them out. Sighing softly as he pulled into the garage, he instructed the others on what to do with the alien, having them run a few tests on it while he went to see to Ianto.  
  
The man had already climbed into Jack's office and was making the descent back into his room when Jack caught up with him. "Ianto?"

Ianto looked up, eyes flashing green.

“Not now, Jack.” He hated the way his voice sounded, growling whine making his words seem harsher.

“Just…give me a minute.” He needed to get out of these clothes, needed a moment to remember that he was human. That he ate Italian food and drank coffee, not raw birds and rainwater. He hated when his cat instincts took over, hated the fear that crept over him, that he was losing his human side.

He found it more difficult to push those instincts down, each time they surfaced. He’d never say as much to Jack or Owen – they had worried enough about him already. There wasn’t anything that could be done, not without killing him. He just had to pray that it would wear off. That he wouldn’t lose who he was to the feline side of himself.

Jack paused, not used to Ianto turning down his company at all. "Alright, you come and find me when you need me alright?" Ianto nodded and Jack left him to it, heading back out onto the hub where everyone was running tests on their new guest.

On to [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html)


	12. Love Will Tear Us Apart (12/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (12/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html)

  
"Anything yet?" Jack asked, picking up a cup of water and watching Tosh's screen for any information.  
  
"Not yet, though we know he found Ianto to be a specific form of threat unlike us, so there's something to go on..." Gwen offered.

Ianto had found one of Jack’s towels, drying himself off as well as he could, dragging on a warm jumper out of one of Jack’s drawers (something to ask him about, later…) and dry trousers. He couldn’t stop sneezing, however, and it was really beginning to annoy him.

Climbing out of Jack’s bedroom, he padded out into the Hub, tail twitching as he listened to the others talk, felt the alien’s heart rate pick up when it realised he was there. He stepped into the alien’s line of view, smirking a little when it got more agitated, squawking at him.

Jack heard the alien squawk loudly and whirled around, only to see Ianto, trousers slung obscenely low on his hips, jumper ridden up so that there was a thin sliver of flesh visible between the two. Jack's own heart rate sped up as he noticed the collar still around Ianto's neck.  
  
"It seems the alien identifies you as a threat Ianto, but not any of us... Interesting isn’t it?" Jack grinned as he watched Ianto walk over to the alien, his tail snaking out to accidentally brush up the inside of Tosh's leg.

Tosh, predictably, jumped and blushed, moving away from Ianto, who seemed completely oblivious. He crouched down beside the cage, grinning hungrily as he gently pressed his fingers against the side of the glass box they were keeping the alien in (one with holes, Owen wasn’t quite that stupid…). The creature flapped, tried to take off, anything to get away from Ianto.

“Maybe that’s because I’m the one who caught it.” He pointed out, voice still rough, words a little twisted by the growl that laced his words. His nostrils flared, scents like a cocktail in the air, heady mix of human lust and fear and hunger.

Jack looked at Ianto, concerned with not only the change in Ianto's behaviour lately but now his voice was acting different. "Gwen, Tosh, can you take our friend down into the cells please. Owen, I need a word with you." Jack grabbed Owen's shirt and dragged him into the autopsy bay.  
  
"I need you to run some tests on Ianto."  
  
"On him? What for? Worried about sexually transmitted diseases, Captain?" Owen snerked, obviously proud of his joke.  
  
"Owen. The cat thing. It's getting worse."

Ianto pouted, prowling along behind the girls, watching as they took his toy away. Bored, he sighed, looking around for something to occupy him. Jack and Owen were busy talking…ah, but he could always listen in. Silently, he crept up outside the autopsy bay, ears twitching as he tried to listen in, tried to work out what they were talking about. Sadly for him, Jack had finished whatever he was doing.

Grinning, Ianto pounced Jack as he came out of the bay, pressing against him from head to toe, circling around him, purring softly.

“Bored.” He murmured, hands sliding under Jack’s shirt, nuzzling at his shoulder, neck.

Jack was caught a bit off guard as Ianto wriggled and pressed against him demanding attention amongst other things. "Ianto, Owen has some things he needs you to help with." Ianto slunk back pouting and glaring a bit at Jack.  
  
"Ianto, come along and help and I'll do anything you like tonight..." Jack offered, Owen muttering and rolling his eyes skyward as he tried to pretend that he had not heard that.

“Anything?” Ianto purred, perking up a little at that. He hopped up onto the table, legs swinging idly, lifting his arm distractedly as Owen rolled up his sleeve. He eyed Owen a little warily, ears flat against his head as the doctor picked up a very large needle.

He backed away a little, hissing as Owen, scrambling up onto the ledge that ran round the autopsy room until he was crouched there, tail thrashing angrily from side to side.

"Ianto, Owen needs to draw more blood..." Jack said, tentatively reaching a hand out and almost tripping when Ianto tried to swipe at him. "Ianto..." Jack said softly, murmuring to him as he did after they lay in bed tired and sweaty from sex.  
  
Slowly, Ianto backed down off the ledge and slowly slinked back up onto the operating table. "That's it..." Jack murmured, rubbing behind Ianto's ears and sending Owen worried looks.

Ianto’s ears slowly pricked up, a sound that was not quite a purr rumbling in his chest as he slowly relaxed under Jack’s fingers. He closed his eyes, turning his face away from the needle, holding his arm out and forcing himself to stay still. He was fine. He’d done this before, several times. No need to start getting all skittish.

Of course, closing his eyes meant his other senses took over. Jack and Owen’s pulses were both racing, tremble of worry in Jack’s voice, well-hidden though it was.

“I’m fine.” He murmured, clearing his throat, trying to get rid of the low rasp that seemed to curve all his words.

“Bit cold from the rain, that’s all.” He sneezed again, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"As soon as we're done here, I can help you back into bed..."

Owen shot Jack a glare over the top of Ianto's head and Jack just shot it back. "One last thing..." Owen sighed and pulled out a few things, checking Ianto's pulse, heart rate and reflexes.  
  
"I'll let you know in an hour or so." Was all Owen said as Jack began to help him back up to his room, but was quickly swatted off by Ianto.  
  
"I can walk you know."  
  
"Yes, but I thought you might like some company..." Jack hinted gently.

“I’m _fine_.” Ianto snapped, tail still swishing angrily from side to side. He strode away from Jack, irritable and confused and fighting the urge to go down to the cells and chase the alien some more. He retreated up onto his ledge, near Myfanwy’s lair, the pterodactyl making him feel more edgy than usual.

But then at least she wouldn’t ask him how he was feeling. And radiate worry at him.

Jack tried to follow Ianto but the flick of the tail and the way Ianto's ears flattened against his skull let him know that that wouldn't be a wise move. Turning, Jack went back into the autopsy bay to see if he could help Owen with any of the tests, see if they could find anything.  
  
Two hours and three doctors later, neither Owen nor Tosh nor Jack knew what was going on. They could clearly see that Ianto’s DNA was slowly changing and mutating to resemble that of a cat's, but they had no idea how to stop it.  
  
"I can pull the artifact back out, give it a look?" Tosh suggested, putting down the 4th copy of test results.  
  
"Not tonight... You two go on home, tell Gwen as well if she hasn't already left. Tosh we can study it more tomorrow."

Ianto had reluctantly left his ledge, hungry and horny and fidgety. He waited until the others had left, prowling around the edge of the Hub until he got to Jack’s office, watching him work.

“Hi.” He murmured, sliding smoothly into Jack’s lap.

Ianto was going through so many different mood swings, Jack was having a headache trying to keep up with him. "Why hello there...." He said softly, scratching behind Ianto's ears as the man nuzzled into his palm. Jack chuckled as Ianto curled around him, winding his tail up and through Jack's legs.  
  
"I guess I know what you want..." Jack grinned, letting Ianto guide him downstairs. Smiling against Ianto's lips, Jack slowly pushed him back on the bed and began pulling his clothes off of him, the sweater and then the trousers.  
  
Slowly down slim hips and onto the floor before Jack slowly worked his mouth and his tongue on Ianto's cock.

Purring his approval, Ianto wriggled against the sheets, more than pleased by the speed at which Jack had him naked, his fingers curling in Jack’s hair as that wicked mouth did wonderful things to him. Writhing a little on the bed, Ianto’s fingers tightened a little, hips thrusting up, not giving Jack much choice in how much of Ianto’s cock he was going to take.

Jack was surprised when he felt Ianto's cock being pushed deeper into his mouth, but he went with it. Humming and sucking, Jack moved his head in counter point to Ianto's thrusts, his hands reaching up to slowly pet at his stomach as he sucked him off.  
  
Jack could tell Ianto was getting close as he sucked on the head and took him back deep in his throat, feeling the head expand and that familiar moan as Ianto finally came into his mouth.

Collapsing against the bed, Ianto purred as Jack licked him clean, already starting to nod off. He rolled over as Jack moved up the bed, curling up on his side, clearly not interested in touching Jack, even looking at him. He tugged the covers around his body, wriggling away as Jack tried to turn him over, brushing a hand down his spine.

Jack watched Ianto curiously until it became obvious that he was going to sleep. "Ianto?" Jack asked softly, slowly pulling the duvet off the younger man.  
  
"What?" He snapped, looking at Jack and curling away from him. Reeling as if he had been physically slapped, Jack stumbled into the bathroom to take care of himself in a way that he hadn't in a couple decades-- shame faced and alone in the bathroom.  
  
Hurrying himself along, no longer feeling any sort of pleasure in it as his mind was too busy going over Ianto's actions, he finally came and cleaned himself up. Going back to the bed, Jack slowly slid into bed next to Ianto, wrapping his arms around the younger man and pulling him close.

Fighting the urge to claw and swipe at Jack, Ianto yowled quietly, wriggling out of his arms.

“Let _go!_ ” He snapped, sliding out of bed and crawling across to the pile of pillows and blankets that made up his bed when they were ‘playing’. Not something he ever actually slept in, but it was preferable to being held by Jack right now.

Glaring at Jack, he curled up, tugging the blanket over himself, tail curled up around his body, across his nose as he rested his chin on his arms. His eyes closed, soft purring snore filling the air in minutes.

Jack sat up, confused and hurt, watching as Ianto preferred to curl up in his own bed than the comfort of Jack’s. Blinking, Jack slid back out of bed and pulled his trousers back on and slipped back up to his office. Something serious was going on here.

Ianto woke early the next morning, stomach growling enthusiastically. He stretched, purring as he writhed a little on his back, scritching his back against the carpet. He tugged on trousers and the jumper Jack had lent him yesterday, carefully placing the bracelet around his wrist as he shoved his feet into shoes. Climbing up into Jack’s office, he smiled as if nothing was wrong.

“I’m just going to go and get some donuts for the others. Any preferences?” He grabbed his coat off the coatstand in Jack’s office, eyebrow raised in question.

Jack had a glass of water on his desk along with a half empty bottle of migraine tablets, which hadn't bothered to work, his glasses on and every single test they had ever taken on Ianto spread out in front of him. Ianto's entrance surprised him, the bright and cheerful voice only serving to push him further into a souring mood.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Jack snapped, pausing to force himself to recollect his thoughts and emotions before correcting himself. "No thank you. How are you feeling this morning?"

“Fine…” Ianto looked a little surprised, before memories of just how he’d treated Jack last night started trickling in. He blushed, not quite able to believe he’d acted like that.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, walking towards Jack, eyes on the floor, ears dropping a little. “I uh…I know I’ve been acting a little odd lately. I think…I don’t know.” He mumbled, not willing to voice his worries aloud. Though, judging by the reports on Jack’s desk…he wasn’t the only one.

Jack just smiled softly, "It's fine, I understand." Jack said softly, looking back down at the paperwork and trying to ignore how Ianto had been leaning towards him for a kiss. "I've called Owen and Tosh in early, I think I may have found something here, you may run in to them on the way out."  
  
Jack knew from the dejected slump of Ianto's shoulders that his easy brush off this morning had been taken quite hard, and Jack knew it wasn't really his fault, but he needed more time to collect his thoughts on everything.

Ianto’s face fell as Jack turned away from him, his attempt to seek reassurance ignored. He knew he’d behaved appallingly last night, but Jack had never turned away from him before. Straightening his jumper, Ianto stood up from his perch on the edge of the desk, nodding.

“I’ll tell them to come straight up if I see them.” He murmured flatly, tugging his coat tighter around his body. He brushed his fingers gently against Jack’s shoulder, trying to ignore the almost invisible tensing of Jack’s muscles, the slight attempt to pull away. Frowning, he turned, walking out of the office and up towards the tourist office.

Jack sighed and ran his hands over his face, confused about how exactly to handle this situation. The problem was, he hadn't found anything. He had poured over every bit of documentation they had but still, nothing to let them know about what was going on with Ianto.  
  
Nothing more than how he acted anyways. Owen was the first one in, which was a shocker in itself. "Sit down." Jack didn't even recognize his voice.  
  
"What did someone die?" Jack just glared and he shut up.  
  
"We have new... symptoms to add to Ianto's list."

Ianto returned at the same time as Tosh, smiling politely at her but saying little as they rode the lift down to the Hub together. He offered her a donut, smiling a little as the sticky jam meant that she was too busy licking her lips and trying not to get jam or sugar on her clothes to worry about talking. He really didn’t need polite chit-chat right now.

Carrying the donuts up to Jack’s office, he knocked on the door, walking in and leaving the box on his desk. He walked out without bothering to greet Owen, or even look at Jack, shedding his coat as he walked past Tosh on her way in to join them.

Jack could already tell this was going to be a monumentally bad day, he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched Ianto leave his office and head up to the receptionists office, his hand fiddling with the bracelet.  
  
"Right so, new symptoms being he just doesn't want sex?" Owen said, raising an eyebrow almost tempted to ask before he realised exactly who he would be asking about.  
  
"Fuck Owen. It's not just... _sex_. It was something else." Jack stumbled over his words, trying to find the exact words to express what had happened. "It was like he didn't want anyone to touch him or be near him until he initiated it."

Ianto nodded a greeting to Gwen, wordlessly opening the door to the Hub, ignoring her questions. She looked a little hurt, but headed down to the others, realising that she was more likely to get an answer out of Jack, odd as that seemed.

Knowing that everyone was here, and downstairs for now, Ianto stepped behind the beaded curtain, uncurling shaking hands. He’d managed to hide it from the others, using the bracelet. But the drops of blood that fell on bare feet gave away the eight holes in his hands where claws had dug in to soft palms. Panicked breathing gave way to strangled sobs, Ianto muffling the sound against his knees as he curled up, toes curling into the carpet.

Owen went off with his new notes and a sheaf of papers, intent on figuring out what it was that was going on. Jack just looked out over the hub, lost in his own thoughts as he feared what Ianto's mood swings might entail.  
  
"Jack, we'll find something eventually. We have to. We always do." Tosh attempted a bit of sympathy, her small hand on his back and he would have thanked her for it if he wasn't too wrapped up in his worries.  
  
He nodded to her and headed up to the receptionists office to apologize for what had happened earlier this morning and to ask Ianto another round of questions. When he got there, Ianto had taken the bracelet off and curled up in a patch of sunlight, his tail curled up and resting on his nose.  
  
Jack smiled softly and bent down, running a hand down Ianto's cheek. Still asleep, Ianto batted at the nuisance, trying to get it away. "Ow..." Jack mumbled, looking down at a fresh line of blood before it quickly disappeared. Turning Ianto's hand over, Jack paled even further.

Ianto stirred from his light slumber, flexing his fingers as he realised his paw-hand, _hand_ \- was caught in something. He opened bleary green eyes, looking up.

“J’ck.” He murmured huskily, paling at the look on his face. And the fact that Jack’s hand was bleeding. He snatched his hand back, grabbing for the bracelet that the other man had given him.

“You weren’t supposed to see.” He muttered, backing away from Jack, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

Jack's hand shot out, stopping Ianto from putting the bracelet back on. "Ianto, no." Jack said, pulling the man to his feet, making sure not to press too hard onto the ends of Ianto's fingertips.  
  
"What else Ianto?" Jack said softly, tugging his jumper off and checking him to see if anything else was coming through. Jack was growing scared, this was not something he had dealt with on his travels, something that could slowly change one life form into another and his fears were causing him to lose his patience. "Ianto what else?"

Ianto yowled in protest as Jack grabbed him, stripped him, swiping at Jack before he’d even realised. He paled, pulling back, scrabbling at the wall as he tried to get away from Jack before he hurt him further, looking in horror at the rips in Jack’s shirt, blood beading on the skin underneath.

“Oh God, Jack, I’m sorry…” He murmured, coughing to try and clear his throat, refusing to believe that the low growl in his voice was anything other than a cold.

“There’s nothing else. Isn’t this bad enough?” His hands were cradled between his body and his knees, palms upwards, nails darkened, narrowing to a point, slender fingers refusing to straighten fully.

Jack should have realised, he hadn't of course but he should have. Taking a moment, he tried again, approaching Ianto slowly as if he would a wild animal (which it hurt Jack too much to think was exactly what Ianto was right now). "Ianto," Jack began softly, his voice low as he stretched out his hand.  
  
"Please don't shut me out, not now. Come on." Jack murmured softly, gently taking Ianto's hand and pulling him close when the other man only shifted towards him slowly.

On to [Chapter Thirteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8084.html)


	13. Love Will Tear Us Apart (13/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (13/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html), [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html)

  
Ianto’s panicked breathing slowly calmed, Jack’s voice soothing, the touches tolerated by now. He curled up in Jack’s arms, holding his hands away from Jack’s body, face buried against a broad shoulder.

“I…I can’t stop it, Jack.” He murmured, voice rough and yet also thin, threaded with panic. “I couldn’t even drink _coffee_ , for fuck’s sake. It tastes wrong.” He closed his eyes, breathing Jack in deep, unable to stop from smelling the fear and panic, the despair that he knew meant Jack was as lost as he was.

Jack's eyes closed as he circled the man in his arms, rubbing his back and trying to offer him some amount of peace, anything he could offer. "Hey, it's okay." Jack made sure to keep his voice as low and soothing as possible, his hands continuing to make soft strokes along his back.  
  
"Tosh and Owen are off working right now on that thing I said I found, remember? We'll get everything sorted, don't worry." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's forehead, his hands moving to scratch at the spot behind his ears, knowing that if nothing else, that would help.

Ianto couldn’t help but purr, hating it even so, hating the way he melted under soft pets, gentle scratches that had his eyes closing, unable to fight the reaction.

“Don’t, Jack.” He murmured, pulling away even as his feline half screamed in protest. “M’not a fucking pet.” He looked away from Jack, realising he was being irrational, that Jack couldn’t predict what his mood was one moment to the next. And not caring.

“Last night…I wanted to eat that alien.” He admitted, eyes closing as he leant against the wall. “Not just when I was hunting it. When we were back here. I could…I could picture it, it’s little heart pounding in fear…the taste of it…” He didn’t even realise that his tail was slowly flicking from side to side, ears perked up. “The sound of it’s bones cracking between my teeth…oh God…” He groaned, gently hitting his head off the wall. “I’m a monster.”

Jack struggled to keep his own impatience under control, Ianto didn't need him losing control when things were so obviously spinning for him. "You are not a monster Ianto." Jack slowly came up behind him, his hand gently on the man's back to let him know he was there lest he frighten him again.  
  
"This isn't your fault, your just reacting to stimuli from the cat part of your brain now. It's slowly trying to gain dominance." Jack chuckled softly, turning him around in his arms. "Now, come down with me alright? I need Owen to look at these," Jack picked up Ianto's hands gently. "And... you look like you could use a rest."

Ianto let Jack move him, forcing down his cat side – or trying to. He sighed, nodding reluctantly. He was fed up of tests, of being poked and prodded, but he knew it was necessary, if they were going to stop this. If they were going to cure him. Not that he could see it happening. Not in time.

“I was just sleeping, I’m fine. I need to…” But he honestly didn’t know what he needed to do. He couldn’t feed Myfanwy, he was too skittish to go near the Weevils, or help with alien tech…and he couldn’t help solve what was wrong with him.

Jack nodded and entered the lift with him, his hand palming slow easy circles around and around on the small of his back. "Then come down and lie with me." Jack asked softly, pulling Ianto closer, his hands searching for and running against the skin that reminded him his lover was still there with him, that he was still there and he needed to hold on.  
  
Jack walked out, calling to Owen about another symptom to add when Myfany screeched and flew out over head.

Sighing, Ianto gave in, leaning in to the soft sweeps of Jack’s hand, shifting closer to his lover. He reluctantly released Jack when the lift stopped, stepping out into the Hub. He was a step behind Jack when Myfanwy screeched, reacting before he’d realised, once again. Hissing at the shape, he ducked down behind the pedestal that the Doctor’s hand sat on, glaring at the dark shadow above.

“Too big.” He muttered. “Can’t eat. Hide.”

Jack whirled around when he heard the hiss, Ianto's ears where flattened onto his skull and he was watching Myfanwy with fearful eyes. As funny as Ianto's words were, it almost broke his heart to hear them. "Ianto? Ianto..." Jack murmured softly, slowly moving over to him and extending his hand, withdrawing it when Ianto hissed and made to swipe at him as well.  
  
"Ianto..." Jack continued softly, "come with me, we'll go lay down. Come on Ianto, I know you can gain control. It's me Jack."

Ianto looked warily from Jack to Myfanwy, watching as the dinosaur retreated to her nest, edging around the Hub, keeping his back to the wall. He was fighting to claw back his self-control, fighting to move away from the wall, ignore Myfanwy. Managing to at least tear his eyes away, he blushed as he realised that the others were all staring at him. Opening his mouth to speak, he found himself lost for words.

Looking pleadingly at Jack, he practically sprinted into Jack’s office, slipping down into his bedroom and curling up on the bed.

Jack turned to the others, no explanation needed and no one asking for one. "Tosh, Owen keep running those numbers and see if you can crack anything. He's uh.. he's got heightened characteristics of a cat and," Jack coughed and shook his head before looking back at his team. "And what looks to be claws coming in."  
  
Jack began heading up to his office before he turned back around, "Gwen, finish running those tests on that alien we caught and have the reports in my office by tomorrow morning. I'll... be out later." Jack trudged up his stairs and then down into his room where Ianto had curled up into a ball and was shivering in the middle of his bed. "Ianto?" Jack asked softly, his hand coming out to rest on his back.

Ianto trembled, forcing himself to stay still, drawing blood as his nails dug into his palms, the pain making him mewl softly, but allowing him to focus enough to _not_ claw at Jack. His ears flicked irritably, tail curled around his body, eyes tight shut.

“M’not a cat, m’not a cat, m’not a cat…” He was mumbling, voice barely a whisper, not even distinguishable as words until Jack leant closer. His breathing was uneven, voice rough and twisted, Ianto fighting to get words out.

Jack slowly climbed onto the bed, frowning and looking at Ianto longingly; for as close as he was to touch, Ianto felt miles away from him and flying further away. "Ianto." Jack murmured, wrapping himself around Ianto, curling around his back and drawing him close.  
  
"No you’re not. Your Ianto Jones. Member of Torchwood Three, formally from Torchwood One. Secretary. Receptionist. Executive Personal Assistant to the Boss." Jack murmured softly, kissing the back of his neck and holding him close. "Co-worker. Friend. Lover...." Jack mumbled softly, trying to help and not sure what would be the best thing to do.

Ianto shuddered, letting Jack touch him, hold him. He slowly uncurled his hands, wincing at the bloodied holes in his palms.

“Keep talking.” He whispered, feeling his mind clear, the urge to claw and swipe and run fading, a little. “Please, it helps…” He ducked his head, inviting more of Jack’s soft kisses and caresses, the arms around his waist keeping him grounded, keeping him there. Helping him remember who he was.

"Do you remember that time, before Gwen was here... Suzie and Owen and you and myself went out into the mountains hunting down that space ship that was supposed to have crash landed there?" Jack asked softly, running his fingers through Ianto's hair and down his body, trying to soothe him.  
  
"And Suzie and Owen went off 'to look for it' but we both knew they were going to go find a dense patch of bushes and just shag. But you and I, we hiked all over that god damned mountain, looking for some sort of alien space craft. Tosh kept trying to direct us, but we never saw it." Jack began murmuring softer, scooting a bit closer to Ianto as he remembered one of his favourite early memories of working with the Welshman.  
  
"We finally found it. It was no bigger than a sea shell and had become tangled in some bushes... But it began to rain, and we had gotten so lost... It grew dark and Owen and Suzie weren't in comm range. Do you remember how we had to huddle in that small alcove together? Waiting for the rain to stop?

Ianto laughed softly.

“I remember. I only had a thin jacket, and no hood…” He smiled, eyes closed. “You wrapped your coat around us both. Said you hoped this didn’t count as harassment.” He ignored the rough grating tone of his voice, focusing on the memories, on the sound of rain dripping off the edge of the small cave they’d found, barely enough room for them both to sit.

“I could feel you, pressed against me. You were so warm…” He smiled, opened his eyes and turned towards Jack. “That was the first time I realised I found you attractive. Your hair, all spiky with the rain, laughing at me pouting because my socks were wet.” Chuckling softly, he reached up to touch Jack’s face, caress him…and froze, seeing the darkened nails, the sharp points. He drew his hand back sharply, nearly scratching himself in the process.

Jack smiled softly and took Ianto's hand, curling it just so, so the claws wouldn't scratch him. "You looked, so good. Wet and mostly see through." Jack moved closer, his lips almost touching Ianto's. "I would have tried something then, only it felt a bit too cold for going bare assed." Jack smiled softly and wrapped Ianto tighter around him.  
  
"You smiled at me and said that if I could get you warm, you wouldn't mind having to bunk up and rub up against me." Jack chuckled remembering his own bewilderment at how Ianto had meant that comment when he first heard it. "Thus began my love affair with your snarky sense of humour."

“Pervert.” Ianto murmured affectionately, gladly letting Jack pull him closer, laughing again at the memory of Jack’s face, his confusion at Ianto’s words.

“Knew you loved me for something other than the coffee.” He murmured, tilting his head up, kissing Jack softly. He closed his eyes, snuggling against the other man, hands curled in on themselves gently, ignoring the stinging in his palms.

“Jack…” He murmured at last, after a comfortable silence. “If…” He swallowed hard. “If Owen can’t cure me.” He looked up, silencing Jack with a Look. “ _If_. Not when. If something happens to me, if I can’t…be with you.” He looked down at Jack’s shirt, pressing his palm against pale blue cotton, thumb rubbing slowly, gently back and forth.

“Don’t shut yourself away. You deserve someone to love. Someone who loves you.” He tried to smile, the expression more than a little shaky. “You have so much love to give, and you hide it away. Someone out there deserves to know how breathtaking you can be.” He whispered.

Jack closed his eyes at Ianto's words, feeling them just as much as he heard them. "Ianto," Jack's voice was low and gruff as he struggled to regain some of his emotions. "We will find out how to fix this. Don't give up on me. On all of us." Jack breathed, his hands pushing Ianto close to him.  
  
"Don't even think about there not being a solution." Jack couldn't say everything he wanted to. That it was hard enough knowing that in the end he would have to go on without Ianto, that he didn't want to think about doing it before one of them was old and grey.  
  
Pressing Ianto to him, Jack kissed him harder then before, trying to reassure both himself and Ianto that everything would be fine.

Ianto shivered, pressing into the kiss just as fiercely as Jack, clutching at his lover, gasping as he realised that he’d just sheathed his claws. He broke the kiss, looking at his hand, flexing his fingers slightly and watching as the claws reappeared. He sheathed them once more, looking up and kissing Jack hard.

“We’ll beat this.” He murmured, trying to convince himself as much as Jack. “But you are not to blame yourself if things go wrong. You understand me, Jack?” He cupped Jack’s face, forcing the other man to look him in the eye.

“You have to be able to let me go.”

Jack let out a sarcastic laugh, his forehead resting against Ianto's as he stroked at the hair on the back of Ianto's neck and tried not to think about how it was soft and felt almost more like fur then like the bristly hair he was used to. "I always knew I would have to let you go Yan." Jack sighed, his other hand tugging at Ianto's hands and trying to straighten the fingers.  
  
"I just wasn't expecting to have to get ready this soon." Jack's voice was a whisper as he pressed a kiss to his forehead, unable to say anymore just yet.

Ianto hissed in pain – human sound for once, not catlike.

“Hurts.” He murmured, pulling his hands away from Jack, gentle though his touches had been. He pressed as close as he could to Jack, eyes closing as he buried his face against Jack’s chest, smell and feel and sound of Jack soothing both cat and human.

“Stay with me.” He murmured, knowing that Jack probably wasn’t planning on going anywhere, but wanting the reassurance. Jack could help the others, most likely…but right now Ianto’s need for comfort outweighed his logic.

"Of course." Jack answered, letting his mind wander to what this might look like in a week, two weeks, a month. Wondering how much longer Ianto would be with him and still be _Ianto_. Still have that sharp wit and snarky humour. The easy sexuality and the fluid banter. Jack wanted to know how long he had to say good bye to that.  
  
He had gotten sentimental in his old age. There was a time when he would be able to just look a lover in the eyes and say goodbye to them and walk away right there. But he had been through too much, done too much and said enough good-byes for enough lifetimes that he wanted to make sure he held onto the last bits of what he had now.  
  
Humming a song that Jack couldn't rightly remember ever hearing, he closed his eyes and held tightly to Ianto, taking Ianto's advice and slowly beginning to say good-bye.

Ianto slowly got his fingers to straighten, skin around his nails tender and reddened as he pressed his palm against Jack’s chest, feeling the reassuring thud of Jack’s heart under his palm. He sighed, Jack’s soft humming making him drowsy, comfort enough to let him sleep. He clung to Jack, arms and legs and tail wound around him, holding him close even as his breathing evened out, blissful oblivion taking him, for now at least.

On to [Chapter Fourteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8423.html)


	14. Love Will Tear Us Apart (14/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (14/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html), [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html), [Chapter Thirteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8084.html)

  
Jack woke from a sort of dazed sleep a few hours later, Ianto still in his arms and sleeping soundly. He sighed and kissed his lover's forehead and gently slipped out of the bed, replacing himself with a pillow in Ianto's arms for him to curl around.  
  
He climbed up and out of his room, noticing Tosh still at work and running a bunch of numbers through one of the computers. She was the only one left. "Tosh." Jack murmured softly, making himself a cup of coffee and smiling sadly at her.  
  
"How is he doing?" She asked softly, her eyes flicking towards where she assumed Ianto was sleeping.  
  
"As good as anyone who is beginning to realise he is turning into a cat."

Ianto wasn’t too far behind Jack, the pillow not as comforting, warmth and shape not the same. He blinked, looking around Jack’s bedroom, one ear folded over from where he’d slept on it. He shook his head briskly, running fingers through his hair, frowning at how much softer it felt, already. At least yesterday it had been recognisably curly hair – soft, but definitely hair. Now it couldn’t be described as anything but fur.

Sighing, he climbed out of Jack’s quarters, following the scent of his lover down to Tosh’s workstation.

“Hey.” He murmured, words a little slurred, voice rough. He pressed against Jack’s side, purring quietly as he rubbed his cheek against Jack’s shoulder.

Jack smiled softly in reply, his hands curling around Ianto's body and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to the top of Ianto's head. Jack watched as Tosh tried to keep her eyes averted from staring at Ianto, at how much he had changed already. "How are you feeling then?" Jack didn't bother keeping his displays of affection behind closed doors, too afraid that there wouldn't be enough time left for that.

Ianto could feel Tosh’s eyes on him, closing his eyes, burying his face against Jack’s chest. Didn’t want to deal with that now, didn’t want to see the pitying look on her face.

“Fine.” He murmured. “Hungry.” His fingers toyed with Jack’s braces, claws gently pricking the elastic, catching at loose threads.

“Can I use your phone?” He murmured, nodding to Jack’s office.

"Of course." Jack lifted Ianto's chin up and kissed him, softly at first but then more firmly as if to reassure Ianto that Jack was still there, still with him. "I'll call in some food when you’re done. Whatever you want." Jack tried to smile, tried to get Ianto to smile back but there was nothing.  
  
"It's going faster. The changes, I mean." Jack murmured, watching Ianto walk back up towards Jack's office. "I'll be back in a moment." Jack noticed the look on Ianto's face, the look of a resigned man to death. Quickly logging onto Ianto's computer, Jack pulled up the CCTV in his office and sat back watching.

Ianto sat down behind Jack’s desk, fingers closing around the phone…and then paused. He took a deep breath, coughing into his fist, trying to clear his throat a little, talk normally. Picking up the handset, he dialled, eyes closed as he prayed for the answering machine, prayed that his mother’d be too busy to answer, da up in the top field, out of reach.

“Helo?” Ianto winced, the soft lilting voice making him immediately homesick.

“Mam, it’s me. Ianto.” He murmured, sitting back in Jack’s chair.

“Ianto? Oh, cariad, it’s so good to hear from you! How’s Cardiff? When are you coming up to see us? Your uncle Daffyd’s been asking after you, as usual…you should see the trouble your cousin’s have been getting into without you here to keep an eye on them. I was saying to Nerys the other day, she can’t blame anyone but herself for the way they’ve turned out…”

“Mam!” Ianto said more sharply, stress cracking his voice, making it huskier.

“Oh, Ianto – you sound like you’re coming down with something! Have you been wearing that hat I gave you? I told you you’d catch a chill in that bloody place!”

“Yes, Mam.” Ianto sighed. “I’m…I’m fine. Really.” He forced himself to smile, hoping his mother could hear it in his voice.

“Listen, I know I said I was going to come up in a couple of weeks…”

“Which you’ve been saying for bloody months now, don’t think I haven’t noticed, my boy…”

“Yes, I know. Thing is…” He paused, swallowing hard. “I don’t think I’ll make it. Work…they want to transfer me. I can’t…” He hurriedly continued before his mother could interrupt, ignoring her squawk of protest.

“I can’t tell you where I’m going. I just…I don’t know when I’ll be back. It could be a long time.” Or never, but God, how could he say that to his mother? How could he break her heart like that? “I won’t be able to get in touch with you. I’ll try my best, but I don’t know. I just want you to know…I love you, Mam. And I want you to take care of yourself, ok? And don’t nag Da so much. He means well. Tell Bethan…tell her she was right. And I’m…I was happy.” He ignored his mother’s questions, her voice panicked as she tried to get him to tell her what was going on, her voice sounding tinny and distant as he slowly put down the handset.

Jack watched Ianto slowly set the phone back onto its cradle, sitting back and curling up in Jack's desk chair, Ianto pulling his legs up and just letting his face fall into the palm of his hands. "Oh, Ianto..." Jack breathed, scrubbing his face before shutting the system down and heading back into the Hub.  
  
"Tosh, go on home. I don't think we'll be finding the answer tonight." Jack offered a smile to Tosh before heading up to Ianto. "Ianto," Jack began before stopping himself, trying to think of what to say. "What would you like?"

Ianto looked up, smiling sadly, bitterly.

“I’d like to wake up and find this is all some twisted nightmare. I’d like to be able to go out to a restaurant, with you, and know I won’t be ducking under the table, or clawing at people. I’d like to take you home to my family. They’d love you, they really would. I’d like to know I’d be sitting in my parent’s kitchen come Christmas morning, helping my mum peel sprouts because no one else bothers.” He hiccupped softly, a stifled sob. “That enough for you, Jack?”

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, gently nuzzling against his cheek, trying to offer a bit of comfort for him but not really knowing what to do. "I want that too Yan." Jack murmured, pulling back to hold Ianto's face in his hands and kiss him.  
  
"Ow..." Jack muttered, pulling back and touching his tongue. "Oh." Jack saw the diluted spots of blood on his finger as he pulled back. "Your teeth..." Jack chuckled, it was dry and humourless and it hurt almost as much as his tongue did. Jack just pulled Ianto in his arms again, his hand curling around the tail as he hugged him close. "What can _I_ do?"

Ianto’s hand flew up to his mouth. He hadn’t even noticed…and that scared him more than anything else. He pressed his tongue against his teeth, hissing as he sliced open the muscle, blood filling his mouth. Not quite fangs,not yet, but definitely a little sharper.

“Take me home.” He murmured, arms wrapping around Jack’s waist as he pressed closer.

“I…I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to leave the Hub, walk around.” A restaurant was out, but he could at least have his night with Jack. “Take me home, and stay with me. Just the two of us, for a while. Somewhere other than the Hub.” It wasn’t a reproach, but Ianto wished they’d spent more time going out, spent more time together that didn’t involve Jack’s tiny room below the Hub, or imminent death.

Jack nodded slowly, digging through his pants pocket for the bracelet he had given Ianto and slipping it on his wrist. "For, the trip there anyways..." He took Ianto's hand, tangling their fingers together as he slowly led the man out of the hub.  
  
It was cool outside, neither warm nor cold but an unsatisfying mix of both. Jack slung his arm low on Ianto's hips and pulled him close as they walked towards Ianto's flat, taking the time to look out over Cardiff Bay as they passed by.

Ianto smiled a little, relaxing into the comforting arm around him, pausing to lean on the railing for a moment, look out over the Bay. Jack’s body was a line of warmth from shoulder to knee, his tail sneaking up under the other man’s coat, wrapping around his waist, his hands sliding into his pockets.

He slowly led Jack home, up to his flat, sighing in relief as they made it through the front door without any more mishaps.

“I was thinking we could have dinner…” He murmured. “Just…spend some time together.” _While we still can_.

"Anything you want." Jack grinned, leaning down to kiss Ianto lightly on the mouth as he took their coats and hung them up. "In fact, if you have food here, I may actually be able to make you something." Jack grinned and swotted Ianto's bottom.  
  
"Go on and put some music on for us while I make myself further acquainted with your kitchen..." Jack began opening cupboards and doors searching for food and trying to think of what to make.

Ianto couldn’t help but chuckle softly, yelping as Jack spanked him gently. He took the bracelet off and left it on the counter, kicking off his shoes as he padded through to the living room. He flicked through his cds, trying to find something that wouldn’t be too depressing or intrusive. Eventually deciding on Damien Rice, he poked his head back through.

“I’m just going to get changed into something more comfortable. Back in a minute.” He smiled at Jack, pulling his jumper over his head as he walked towards his bedroom.

Jack nodded and pulled out a myriad of skillets and saucepans and began to go to town, humming and occasionally singing along softly with the music. He heard the water running, knowing that Ianto wouldn't be taking a shower but the two of them had found that by using a warm flannel, he was able to clean himself off and not be freaked by the water.  
  
Knowing it would take awhile, Jack found a nice white wine and poured them each a glass as he let the pasta boil. "I wonder..." Jack wasn't normally one for cliched romantic gestures, preferring his own quirky sense of how to say he cared for someone, but right now, Jack felt that perhaps Ianto could do with a bit of good old fashioned romance to put that smile back on his face.  
  
Finding some candles and what looked like Ianto's nice silver, Jack set the table for them to eat, proud of himself for remembering such archaic details as where the salad fork went.

Ianto reappeared a few minutes after Jack had finished, pyjama trousers slung low on narrow hips, resting just below the base of his tail. He wore a thin jumper, more as a concession to the slight chill in the air, though he’d turned the heating up, hoping he could dispense with that. He didn’t like feeling uncomfortable in clothes…but there was nothing he could do. Not right now.

Catching sight of the table, he smiled, though the expression quickly faltered. Would they be doing this if everything was fine? Tonight felt like a goodbye, and God he hated giving in. Hated accepting that this could be the last night he spent with Jack, like this. Already his teeth were changing – what happened when his body followed, his mind? When he stopped seeing Jack as a lover and saw him as merely someone who gave him petting and food?

Jack took in the desperate look on Ianto's face and could feel his own heart stirring at the look of such despair. "Hey, dinner's ready." Jack put on a large bright smile, knowing Ianto never could help but smile back as he served them both dinner, handing the man his own glass of wine.  
  
"Did you have anything specific in mind for tonight, or are we just going to wing it?" Jack asked, twirling pasta on his fork and gently playing footsie with Ianto under the table (while simultaneously keeping up his look of innocence as he ran his foot up Ianto's leg).

Ianto sipped at his wine, smiling softly at Jack, arching an eyebrow at the foot against his leg. He slowly let his hand drop a little, reaching out and grabbing Jack’s ankle quickly.

“Behave.” He murmured, candlelight glinting in green eyes. He dug into the food, hungry but not, the taste somehow less satisfying. He didn’t show it, though, releasing Jack’s ankle to reach across the table, stroking the back of Jack’s hand with his fingers, making sure to keep his claws in.

“Nothing specific. Could watch a film or something, later. I just…” He trailed off, looking down at his plate. “Wanted to make the most of things.” He murmured, trying to find the easiest way of saying it.

The way the candlelight shone through the wine glass caused it to look like liquid gold and make Ianto's shadowy reflection shine through the glass. Jack supposed that they should both just give in and admit that maybe this would be their last time together. That Ianto was changing and Jack didn't know how to fix it or what to do to stop the process.  
  
"Whatever's fine with me." Jack no longer felt like eating, not feeling hungry at the prospect of this being their last night together. And from the way Ianto kept picking at his food, the same went for him as well. Standing, Jack reached a hand out to him, "Come on."

Ianto looked up, one eyebrow quirked. He stood, though, placing his hand in Jack’s, following the other man through to the living room. He was a little confused as Jack stopped, and turned to face him. He moved closer as Jack tugged, keeping their hands joined, other arm wrapping around Ianto’s waist.

He smiled as Jack began to sway softly, a slow waltz to the music as his arm tightened around Ianto. Ianto rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder, arm sliding around Jack, fingers curling up over Jack’s shoulderblade, nearly brushing his chin.

"Always wanted to take you somewhere." Jack said softly into Ianto's ear as they slow danced around the living room. "One of those fancy dinner and dancing places that plays the old 1940's music you know I like so much. Lead you out onto the dance floor and... yeah." Jack trailed off, feeling Ianto's tail curling around his waist and his face pressing against Jack's shoulder as Ianto let him lead.  
  
"In my fantasy, you'd never danced before. Tripping over your feet and ...it was nice."

Ianto laughed softly.

“My Nain taught me how to dance.” He murmured. “She said it didn’t matter what I said – if I could charm a girl onto the dancefloor, I needed to know what to do with myself.” He smiled, leaning his cheek against Jack’s shoulder, nose pressed against Jack’s neck.

“Never learnt how to dance the ladies’ part though.” He added cheekily, smiling a little as Jack continued to lead him slowly around the room, barely missing a step as one song faded into the next.

"That's obvious." Jack chuckled as they missed a step before slowly gliding into the next. "And did you, pretty Ianto? Did you charm the girls out on the dance floor? All smiles and quiet words, hm?" Jack spun them both around quickly, his movements speeding up to keep in tempo with the song.  
  
"Well, I thank your Nain for teaching you. Even if her lessons are now being used for an entirely seperate reason."

“Most of the time I charmed the boys into going outside and getting drunk instead of standing there, all nervous, waiting for a girl to deign to dance with them.” Ianto laughed softly, the sound growing freer, more genuine as Jack spun him around, head moving up as he looked at Jack, able to push aside his fear, his worry, just for a while.

“And you? Where did you learn to dance, my captain?” He murmured, catching Jack’s lips in his, just for a moment.

"I half suspect you were just taking those boys outside to get drunk to get your hand down their trousers." Jack leered back at Ianto, dipping him and feeling a bubble of light inside him when he heard Ianto laugh so freely.  
  
"There was this girl I went with." Jack began, his movements slowing as he thought on Estelle. "She found it atrocious that I should be so unable to dance and set her mind to teach me." Jack laughed softly but thoughts on Estelle only made him think of Ianto and reminded him of how little time they had left together. Pulling him in tighter, Jack took a deep breath and smiled, feeling the soft play of muscles against his and the warmth of Ianto’s body.

Ianto reached up, gently brushing his fingertips down Jack’s cheek, seeing that sorrow in his eyes, just for a moment. ‘See?’ He wanted to say, ‘You can remember the good times. Be happy. Remember this. Remember dancing and laughing. And loving.’ He didn’t want to think of Jack sad, didn’t want to imagine the other man mourning him. But knowing it was inevitable.

“I love your smile.” He whispered, lips against Jack’s ear. “Not the one where you’re trying to shock the team, telling yet another dirty story. Not when you’re trying to charm someone into doing you a favour. The one when you’re remembering. When you’re just… _happy_. That’s my favourite.”

The music changed again, something sweet and light and Jack couldn't stop his dark mood from lightening. "You've been the cause of that smile more times then I'm sure you know." Jack twirled them around again, his hands beginning to drift a bit, his inner playful naughtiness shining through.  
  
"Jack.." Ianto reproached, moving Jack's hands back where they should be.  
  
"You know very well I can't remain a good boy for very long."

“I suppose I should feel grateful that you tried, at least.” Ianto murmured, smirking at Jack. “You’re incorrigible.” Loosening his grip on Jack, his hands slid down Jack’s front, oh-so-slowly, fingers curling around Jack’s braces. He backed towards his bedroom, tugging Jack after him, smiling as he stole a soft kiss, slow and loving and passionate, so much so that it made him _ache_.

Jack gasped into the kiss and held Ianto to him tightly, tumbling them both onto the bed and taking his time to deepen the kiss, to press into it and make it a long and amazing kiss. Slowly Jack slipped down Ianto's body, his fingers curling into the pajama pants and pulling them down as he slid down Ianto's body, kissing each bit of skin that he slowly revealed.

Ianto wriggled out of his jumper, tossing it onto the floor, leaning up on shaky arms as he watched Jack, soft press of lips against his skin making him shiver, hands reaching out for his lover as soon as his pyjamas were off.

“Come here.” He murmured, tugging Jack up the bed. “You’re overdressed, yet again.” Smiling, he carefully unclipped Jack’s braces, rolled them over until Jack was lying on his back, Ianto kneeling astride his waist. He slowly undid each button on Jack’s shirt, carefully taking it off, taking his time to slowly and lovingly strip Jack bare.

He wasn’t satisfied until they were both naked, bodies entwined as they kissed for what felt like hours, content to just touch and taste and feel and memorise every single moment, every soft caress of lips and tongues.

Ianto's teeth were sharp and if Jack wasn't careful or if he slipped up and forgot about them then he could feel the jolt of pain as they began to press too deep into his tongue. Thankful that he was used to alien cultures, Jack just kept on going, pulling Ianto closer. In his mind Jack knew that this just might be one of their last nights together, the test results had all shown that Ianto's condition was getting worse exponentially, symptoms and new things happening faster and faster. Jack wanted to hold on as tightly as he could to the Ianto he knew, this one that was underneath him and never let go.

Trembling, Ianto held on just as tight, literally and emotionally, trying to burn every moment of this into his brain. Trying to force himself to remember, to remember what it was like to be human, what it was like to be loved. If he tried hard enough, if he loved fiercely enough, maybe he could fight it. Maybe even just slow the process down.

But he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Could tell Jack knew it too. Could taste the despair in their kiss, smell Jack’s sadness. Caressing his face gently, Ianto pulled back a moment, eyes drinking him in, commiting every detail of Jack’s face to memory. Every flicker of emotion in blue eyes that he couldn’t even appreciate properly. But even in shades of grey, they were just as mesmerising.

“I love you.” He murmured sadly, free hand sliding down Jack’s back, almost petting him as his thighs parted, Jack settling between.

"I know." Jack answered, looking Ianto over and seeing both the man that he had fallen in love with as well as the alien that he was slowly becoming. In a way, Ianto was just as sexual, just as attractive to Jack with the tail and the ears and the other catlike features-- but it wasn't his Ianto, wasn't the one he fell in love with. And more than Jack feared this physical transformation, the mental one was what terrified him. Losing Ianto entirely.  
  
"God, I love you too." Jack said, shaking his head and laughing to keep from letting himself do anything else more emotional as he bent down, capturing Ianto's lips and slowly pulling his legs up and around his hips.

Ianto reached across to his nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out lube. He pressed the tube into Jack’s hand, never breaking the kiss, trying hard not to bite Jack too hard, or burst into tears. Right now it was a close call which way it was going to go.

And he was refusing to let himself freak out. He was Ianto Jones. He was human. He was not a slave to the cat side of himself. And he was not running away from the gorgeous, caring man who was pinning him to the bed with his body.

Jack flipped the cap open and lubed his fingers, slowly pressing them into Ianto, first one and then a second, slowly stretching him before Ianto was gasping underneath him begging him to fuck him.  
  
Ever so slowly Jack thrust his hips forward, he groaned softly, forehead resting on Ianto's as he wrapped a leg around his hip and continued pushing in deeper.

It seemed to take forever and merely seconds until Jack was slowly easing into him, breaths shared between them, hands clutching and pressing at warm skin. He gently coaxed Jack into moving, slow and sweet and utterly heartbreaking. He kissed Jack between wordless murmurs, indistinguishable declarations of love and need and want. It shouldn’t hurt this much, he thought. Shouldn’t be this hard.

Jack groaned, biting his lip as he tried to keep a reign in on his control, wanting this to last as long as possible. "I'm going to take care of you Yan." Jack breathed, pushing up on his hands as his hips just slowly pushed in. "I promise."  
  
Ianto was gasping underneath him, his back arching and Jack could feel himself so close to coming from all the emotions running through him. "Wait, wait..." Jack slipped out and rolled over, sitting up against the headboard and pulling Ianto into his lap and down onto his cock. Ianto got the idea and wrapped his arms and legs around Jack, moving so that they were as close as they could be.

Burying his face against Jack’s neck, Ianto rode him slowly, arms wound tightly around the other man.

“Never leaving you.” He murmured, eyes closed as he nuzzled at Jack’s cheek, purring softly. “Never forget this, forget you.” He was gasping for breath now, shaking as he felt the edge creep up on him, each slow thrust of Jack’s hips taking him higher, making him shudder and groan.

“Jack…close…” He breathed, kissing Jack fiercely, almost forgetting to be gentle, watch his teeth.

Jack nuzzled at Ianto's lips until he was able to kiss the other man, his hands weaving and tangling in Ianto's hair-- fur-- and pulling him down further into the kiss. "I love you." Jack whispered again, saying I'm sorry in his kiss. His other hand slipped down Ianto's back, pressing into the small of his back. "Just hold on a little bit more." He grated out, his hands petting down the sides of Ianto's chest and saying that he was going to miss him.  
  
"Oh fuck..." Jack groaned, biting down on Ianto's neck as he thrust up hard and into him, crying out wordlessly when he came.

Ianto nodded as he gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to come right then, trying to hold on a little. He couldn’t help it when Jack came, arching up, crying out so fucking perfectly. His claws dragged down Jack’s back, not breaking skin, as Ianto yowled at the ceiling, shuddering, mewling as he slumped against Jack, face pressed to a sweat-slick shoulder.

Jack held onto Ianto, holding him tightly in his arms and against his chest as they fought to regain control of their breathing. "Oh fuck Ianto." Jack buried his face in the curve of his neck as his fingers buried themselves in Ianto's dark hair and tried to ignore how different the texture was.  
  
"God, this is..." Sighing Jack had no idea what to say, no clue as to what to say to Ianto. They both knew that this was good-bye, that this would be the last time they spent in bed together, but actually saying it, mentioning it right now seemed so cruel.

“Don’t, Jack.” Ianto’s voice wavered, muffled as he pressed his face against Jack’s shoulder more firmly. “Please, just…” He couldn’t finish the sentence, trembling slightly as he clung to Jack, trying to pretend that this wasn’t goodbye.

On to [Chapter Fifteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8526.html)


	15. Love Will Tear Us Apart (15/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (15/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html), [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html), [Chapter Thirteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8084.html), [Chapter Fourteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8423.html)

  
Ianto was shivering in his arms and slowly Jack pressed him down onto the mattress and laying down on top of him, slowly pulling out of him. "I know Yan, I know." Jack pressed a kiss to his throat, his hands petting down his sides as his mouth moved to touch and taste and commit every inch of Ianto to his memory.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we did this?" Jack mumbled somewhere around Ianto's belly button. "It was after our trip back from the countryside and I brought you to the Hub."

Ianto closed his eyes, brow furrowed a little as he nodded, remembering it all too clearly. Jack had been so loving and gentle, carefully kissing every bruise and scrape, lips caressing the nick on his throat from the cleaver. He’d held Ianto as the weekend’s events had finally overwhelmed him, held him as he shuddered and cried, carefully soothed him, and then made love to him.

“Yes.” He whispered miserably, hand reaching blindly for Jack, fingers tangling in short hair. “I never thanked you for that.” He opened green eyes, looking down at Jack, wishing to God he could see Jack’s eyes properly, the glorious shade of blue faded now into shades of grey and black.

Jack shook his head with a soft smile. "You never had to. I knew." Jack pressed lips to Ianto's his mind going back to that time, Ianto so shy and in shock. His body cold and limp and his mind a thousand miles from the Hub. Jack had taken him into the showers and had stripped him bare and gently pushed him into the shower much like he had the night Lisa died.  
  
But unlike that night, when Ianto got over the shock and stood there in the tiled bathroom shivering in the overly large towel, he let Jack pull him in tightly for some comfort and even responded when Jack ever so softly kissed him. "You remember the first time we used your stopwatch?"

Ianto grinned a little, chuckling softly as he wrapped his arms around Jack. “Mmhmmm.” He kissed Jack again, pulling back to look at him. “It was the first time I’d approached you. I’m still amazed it took you so long to realise what I was suggesting…” He teased gently. “It’s not like it was subtle innuendo…” But God, that had been a memorable night. Jack was an enthusiastic lover at the best of times, but challenged with a stopwatch…Ianto had barely been able to move the next day.

"Well you have to admit, it wasn't something I was expecting to come from you." Jack retorted, his hands still moving and mapping Ianto's soft skin, trying to ignore the bits of him that were more feline in nature than human.  
  
"When standing in the morgue over your ex co-workers dead body for the second time in a couple months, your not expecting to be propositioned by the studiously vanilla and previously thought to be shy and unassuming personal assistant." Jack chuckled and let his tongue trace some of Ianto's muscles. "And the time we did it on the invisible lift, with everyone walking by..."

Ianto writhed a little, Jack’s tongue doing evil things to his coherency. “Until Gwen tried to use the lift to get down into the Hub and just about had a heart attack.” He grinned. “I’ll never forget her face when she saw us.” But then he would, wouldn’t he? He’d forget everything. He already was – things from his past were fading, he was finding himself struggle for words that usually came easily.

He fell silent, closing his eyes for a moment, suddenly wanting nothing more than to just curl up in a ball, break down. But he couldn’t. Not while Jack was here.

Jack sighed softly before sliding back up, mouthing at Ianto's neck before moving to whisper in his ear. "And do you remember, after you... changed. How we fought and Tosh locked you in my room, forcing us to come to an agreement." Jacks hand found Ianto's and tangled their fingers together, realising how ridiculously soppy he was sounding but unable to truly care. "First time we made love, right there in the Hub."

Nodding, Ianto slowly opened his eyes, squeezing Jack’s hand. “Only fitting really, the amount of time we spend there.” He smiled softly.

“Jack…if I…if it’s not safe to let me out…promise me you won’t just leave me down there with the weevils. Or let Head Office have me…” He didn’t think Jack would, not for one minute, but the fear was there nonetheless. And if the higher echelons knew that Jack had a real-life shape-changed employee on his hands…well, it would take all Jack’s charm to persuade them not to cut him up for study, let alone just take him away.

"God no." Jack breathed, rolling off of Ianto to lay beside him, eyes looking and watching him as one hand scratched at the spot behind his ear. "You're going to stay with me Ianto, you can stay in my room and sleep either on my bed or in that bit of velvet and silk scraps you tend to like."  
  
Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's ear, softly nipping the very top of it before curling his arm around Ianto when he cuddled into him. "I won't stick you in a cell."

“But if you have to…” Ianto murmured, eyes drifting half-closed, soft purr curling in his chest as he leaned into Jack’s caresses, smiling at the soft nip to his ear.

“If I can’t just be left to wander around…I cleaned out a few cells in the lower levels. It’s far enough away from the weevils that I won’t be able to smell them.” He hated that they had to plan for this, had to be prepared just in case…but they didn’t have any other choice. Much as he’d like to think he’d remember everything, remember how to act around the others…he couldn’t guarantee that he could control his actions. He could still remember all too clearly how he’d nearly pounced Tosh in the alleyway after they’d gone clubbing, how desperate he’d been for someone to touch him. He dreaded not being able to stop himself.

Jack finally conceded, knowing that Ianto was right and that he needed to be thinking of everyone's well being, not just what he wanted or didn't want for Ianto. "I can put your bed down there... along with a few other things. Make it less cell like anyways." Jack sighed and ran his fingers through Ianto's hair, smiling softly at him.  
  
"Do you remember when you first changed? How you practically accosted me everywhere we went?" Jack chuckled softly as he thought back on it. "Trying to have sex everywhere.”

Ianto nodded, smiling softly. “I suppose Owen was right, I was a sex kitten.” He laughed, turning his head to nuzzle at Jack’s shoulder, still purring, welcoming the slow rub of fingers through his hair. “Couldn’t help it, the way everyone smelled…It’s a wonder anyone gets any work done in that place.”

“Look after Tosh, will you?” He murmured, after a pause. “She…she doesn’t deserve to be alone. She’ll need company.” Worrying about the others helped; not that he could share his worries about Jack with the man himself, he’d just brush them off as unimportant. But he didn’t know how well his lover was going to cope. He was only hanging on himself by the tips of his fingers. All too easy to just fall apart, not care what happened around him.

"I think if you cast your mind back, you'll remember that not a whole lot of work gets done there anyways." Jack smiled and pulled Ianto on top of him, wanting to feel the delicious press of skin on skin, of Ianto's weight pressing him down into the mattress and that everything around him was Ianto.  
  
"I will. I promise." Jack assured him, sealing his promise with a kiss. "I'll make sure she doesn't work too hard, gets out and plays every once and a while." His hands slowly caressed the soft skin of Ianto's back as he thought about how much was going to change in the coming weeks. "I'm going to miss you." He said softly.

“I’ll still be here.” He tried to reassure Jack, and himself. “I’ll just be…different.” He closed his eyes, pressing closer, burying his face against Jack’s throat and breathing deeply. He arched his back a little, pressing into his caresses, purr deepening in approval at the slow strokes across his skin.

“I’ll still remember this. You. I love you.” He trembled a little, eyes stinging as he closed them tightly, fingers clutching at Jack.

He nodded, acknowledging what Ianto said but needing a moment for himself before he felt capable of replying. "I love you too Ianto. No matter what shape or being you may be at the time." Nosing softly at Ianto's neck, Jack was able to reach his lips and kiss him softly, trying to pour into a kiss everything he was not capable of putting into words.  
  
Jack wouldn't say it out loud, not to Ianto and most certainly not right now, but in the back of his mind Jack couldn't help the wiggling, nagging doubts that whispered that with the way Ianto's memory and his mind was going, there was no way he'd remember who Jack was. But he just nodded and kissed Ianto softly again, content to believe the lie as it was.

And Ianto refused to believe that it was a lie. He knew he would remember Jack, somehow. It might not be as his lover, but his feline side was far more comfortable with Jack than with anyone else – that had to mean something. He poured himself into the kiss, wishing things could be different, that he was kissing Jack for a different reason. That it wasn’t so desperate, and so bitterly painful.

But then, without the changes he’d gone through, would Jack ever have admitted he loved Ianto? Much as he hated what was happening to him now, Ianto couldn’t begrudge that.

Jack threaded one hand into Ianto's hair, holding him down so that Jack could properly kiss and taste his mouth; his tongue sliding over Ianto's and flicking at it softly. His other hand began running through the sheets until he found the tube of lube.  
  
Snapping it open, he poured a decent amount in his hand before softly grasping Ianto's cock in hand and slicking him up. Jack's arms were wound tightly around Ianto's body, not letting him move to far away, Jack wrapped one leg around his hip, pulling him closer and in towards Jack's body. His head dropped back as he felt Ianto nudge at his entrance and let out a soft moan when he had pushed in.

Ianto whimpered softly, bucking in to Jack’s hand, lips parted in a low moan. Jack was wicked, and evil, and he didn’t think he ever wanted that to change.

“Jack…” He breathed a little unevenly, hands clutching at the pillows, nose nudging Jack’s softly as he leant down for a kiss, open-mouthed and fierce and so fucking good. His hips moved slowly but firmly, long thrusts that left him breathless.

Opening underneath him, Jack let Ianto in, his hips pressing up and against Ianto's own; his mouth open and needy to Ianto's as well, his tongue pressing and demanding more as his hands tried to encourage Ianto on. Jack needed this as much as he needed to give this to Ianto, needed something to remember by the slow burn in his body as he had to sit back and watch his lover come apart.  
  
Jack moved, nosing at Ianto's ear before whispering to him; anything he could think of, how good this felt, how he wanted to remember this moment for years to come, how fucking sorry he was that it had to come down to this and how much he loved Ianto and wouldn't ever give up hope.

Ianto couldn’t reply, couldn’t do anything but nod and murmur wordless reassurance, his tail curling around Jack’s thigh, body moving slowly, hands sliding down to clutch at Jack’s arms, holding him close as his hips moved a little faster, a little more desperately. Hot breaths panted out against Jack’s shoulder, he mewled softly, each whisper making his ear twitch as Jack’s words ruffled soft hair, sending small shivers down his spine.

Holding Ianto close, Jack just rocked his hips against him, his hands roaming over smooth skin and his mouth moving to nip softly at one of Ianto's ears, a fetish he had developed over the short time that Ianto had had them before slipping lower to kiss Ianto slowly.  
  
Despite his own earlier release, he didn't know how long he would be able to hold out, how long he could keep his own orgasm at bay with all the emotions running through him. He reached up to run his fingers through Ianto's hair, no longer thick and curly but much finer and soft; he nosed at his ears again, unable to resist them in a way that Jack knew surely bordered on a fetish. He was getting closer, he could feel it building at the base of his spine, but he tried to hold out, to wait for Ianto before succumbing to his release. "Ianto," he panted, his voice taut and gruff from moaning. "I love you..." he fell back against the bed as Ianto hit the right spot inside him to send sparks shooting up his spine.

It was the words more than the feel of Jack, tight and hot around him, that drove Ianto over the edge. He wailed Jack’s name, claws digging in to his lover’s shoulders, drawing blood as he lost control, thrust hard once, twice, and then slumped over Jack, chest heaving. He pulled his hand away from Jack’s shoulder, not even noticing the five small cuts in his shoulder as he slid his hand between them, wrapping his fingers around Jack’s cock.

“Love you too.” He breathed, lips against Jack’s as he stroked him, kissing him fiercely.

Jack pulled him into a fierce kiss, holding his head in place as he kissed him hard, his hips bucking up into Ianto's hands and moans spilling past his lips as he arched and came once more, covering their bellies and Ianto's hand. It took him awhile to come down from his high, his entire body shuddering and holding Ianto so desperately tight and close to him.  
  
Slowly, his breathing returned to normal, Ianto resting snugly above him and it was both funny and heart breaking to feel Ianto's tongue slipping out against his skin, cleaning him off. It was so erotic but yet so cat-like that Jack didn't know whether to groan or to sob at it. "I'm going to miss you, my Ianto..." He said softly, eyes opening to watch his movements sadly, as if trying to commit them to memory.

Ianto closed his eyes, stilling as he tried to fight back the urge to cry and scream.

“Damn you, Jack.” He choked out, burying his face against Jack’s shoulder, trembling fiercely, trying to hold himself together. For a moment, he had forgotten. For a moment, it had just been him, and Jack, and everything had been fine. Sniffing gently, he caught the scent of blood, turning his head, eyes widening in horror as he spotted ten even cuts in Jack’s shoulders, perfect spacing for his claws.

“Oh God…” Pulling away from Jack, it was a struggle not to run away, out of the room. He curled his hands in on themselves, claws pricking his palms, a reminder of just what he’d done. What he could have done, if he’d got carried away.

"Ianto, no... Please," Jack curled around him, wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him in tight. He hadn't meant to ruin the mood, to break Ianto, it had just slipped out accidentally. "Don't start pulling away from me now, not yet..." Jack swallowed what could easily have turned into a sob of his own as he turned and pulled Ianto to him, wrapping his limbs around the smaller man and just holding him as close as possible.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we," Jack paused for a moment, wondering if it was too sappy to say what he was thinking before realising that it didn't matter. "First time we fucked Ianto?" He asked idly.

Ianto trembled in Jack’s arms, his hands cradled against his chest, claws turned inwards. He closed his eyes as he shuffled closer, nose pressed against Jack’s neck, cheek rubbing against warm skin. He nodded gently, ear twitching a little as Jack’s breath ruffled fine hairs.

“A-after the Beacons.” He breathed, frowning at the memory, the stench of blood and metal clogging his nose, the feel of that cleaver pressed against his throat. That was the first time he had realised he didn’t want to die. The first time he had felt something, anything, other than that horrible numbness, or just sheer pain at Lisa’s death. Jack had asked him why he had lied, about his last kiss, as he patched up Ianto’s wounds. Ianto had merely smiled, ducking his head.

“It’s not a kiss if there’s only one person participating…” He murmured, smiling a little again, at the memory. “Only you would see that as a challenge, Jack.” He laughed, the sound dying away far too quickly.

"Mmm, it is when you are looking at me like that. All spitfire and challenge in those eyes." He smiled and leaned down to slowly take Ianto's lips once more. This was a completely different kiss than that had been, that had been fierce and almost primal in it's need-- both parties desperate to prove their own existence, reaffirm they were still alive. This, this was different. It was slow and sweet and deep, so very deep, as Jack's tongue gently flicked out to taste and press against Ianto's before retreating to do it all over again.  
  
Regardless of method, both were left breathless after both of them.

Ianto sighed softly, refusing to open his eyes, see the despair lurking in the depths of Jack’s gaze. He eased them both down against the sheets, curling up in Jack’s arms.

“…Hold me?” He murmured quietly, hint of pleading in his voice. “I just…I need…” He needed time, to remember this. To burn every moment of tonight into his brain, in the hopes that it would help. He wanted to feel Jack’s arms around him, fill his senses with the other man. He whispered a heartfelt thank you as Jack merely nodded, closing his eyes as lips brushed the top of his head, the tip of one ear.

Jack sighed softly and kept the younger man as close to him as possible. "For as long as you need me to..." He whispered, his own eyes refusing to close, wanting to burn this image, how it felt to hold his lover one last time, into his brain. Slowly, Ianto succumbed to sleep, his breathing even and deep but Jack refused to look away, taking this time to say goodbye to his lover.

On to [Chapter Sixteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8773.html).


	16. Love Will Tear Us Apart (16/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (16/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html), [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html), [Chapter Thirteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8084.html), [Chapter Fourteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8423.html), [Chapter Fifteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8526.html)

 

  
Jack sat at his desk rubbing his eyes and trying to force some semblance of awakeness into his body. The night before had been both amazing and gut-wrenchingly painful as lying there, Jack had known the exact reason for having such an amazing bed session. It hadn't made getting some sleep any easier.  
  
He had given up sometime around 3 in the morning and resigned himself to just watching Ianto sleep, hoping to get some sort of relaxation by proxy. It hadn't worked.  
  
He was about to go and call for another cup of coffee from Ianto when he heard a gut-wrenching shriek followed by a thud and the sound of broken crockery. Jack ran as fast as he could to the small kitchenette, flanked by Owen who had been on his way in.  
  
Ianto lay on the floor, broken shards of coffee cups and coffee grinds around him, his eyes were closed, he didn't look to be breathing...  
  
... and his knees were pointing in the wrong direction.

“….Fuck…” Owen dropped to his knees at Ianto’s side, pressing his fingers just underneath Ianto’s jaw, checking for a pulse. As he was about to start panicking, Ianto drew a shuddering breath, eyes fluttering open. His face immediately twisted in pain, and all he managed to say was, “… _hurts_ …” before passing out once more. Owen paled as he heard a faint cracking noise, jamming his hand hard against his mouth as he looked down, watching Ianto’s limbs shift, reform, his feet slipping out of perfectly-polished shoes as they became distinctly more paw-like. His hands were still relatively untouched, though distinctly furry now.

Jack was worried. No, worried was more the word you used when you heard that there might be high winds and you had just left your brand new patio furniture outside and were concerned that it might blow away.  
  
He was fucking petrified. Yeah, that was more it. "What's wrong with him!!" He shouted, grabbing Owen by the front of his shirt and shouting at him.  
  
"I don't know!" Owen just shouted back and pulled out of Jack's grasp. "Come on, help me move him down to Medical before anything else changes." Jack took a deep breath and distanced himself from the situation, a tried and true time agent skill as he carried his devolving lover down to medical and helped Owen attach him to different tubes and wires.  
  
"What's that?" Jack pointed to the small syringe Owen was depressing into Ianto's arm, the beeps on the machines that told Jack Ianto was still alive becoming elongated.

“Chemically-induced coma. I don’t want him waking up again until I know what the fuck is going on.” Owen carefully placed a breathing tube down Ianto’s throat, putting in an IV, before picking up a pair of scissors.

“Sorry about this, mate. I’ll buy you a new pair…” He muttered, gently cutting Ianto’s trousers away from his legs. He’d been unable to settle Ianto on his back, forced to lay him on his side…and now he could fully see why.

Turning away, Owen had to breathe deeply past the nausea that rose up, swallowing bile before he turned around again. Ianto’s legs were almost unrecognisable, deep bruising blooming under the skin from the trauma they’d been through. His knees now bent backwards, feet retracted into paws, haunches looking much more powerful.

Perfectly healthy, if you were a cat. But not for Ianto.

“Jesus Christ…” Owen breathed, still looking deathly pale.

Jack had to breathe through his mouth and blink a few times before he could even reply. He heard the grinding noise of the hub doors opening and Tosh's cheery voice calling hello but he couldn't even bring himself to call out anything.  
  
"Everyone? What's going on?"  
  
"Tosh--" Owen tried to tell her to stop but she was already at the railing and looking down.  
  
"Oh. Oh my God." She cried, eyes widening in horror as she scurried out, unable to stop the sickness at seeing Ianto's body mangled so.  
  
"Owen... What's that noise?" Jack asked, hearing a soft grinding sort of noise.  
  
"I'm outside any realm of experience here, mate. Your guess is as good as mine." Owen replied, grabbing a few things to check Ianto's reflexes.  
  
"Owen," Jack called, repeating his name when Owen didn't look up. "Ianto's arms..." Ianto's arms were growing, visibly growing longer as his fingers shifted and curled further.

“Fucking hell…” Owen ran a hand through his hair, jaw clenched as he watched, unable to do anything else. Ianto’s arms lengthened until they were in proportion with his legs, fingers curled into paws. Owen lifted one arm up, carefully examining his hands, the soft pink pads where fingers used to be, black fur blooming under his eyes on the backs of Ianto’s hands, creeping up his arms like some kind of fungus.

“I need…fuck, I can’t do this. Call me if he starts to wake up.” Owen shook his head, retreating out of the room. He walked straight to Jack’s office, pouring a large glass of whisky, decanter rattling against the rim of the glass as his hand shook. He looked up as Tosh appeared in the doorway, looking just as bad as he felt.

“Is he…” She murmured softly, small hands clutching at the doorframe.

“Don’t go down there yet. Jack’s with him, I made him comfortable. That’s all we can do right now.” The change had increased, so fucking quickly, and Owen was bloody helpless to stop it. And it was all his fault. Downing the glass of whisky, Owen poured himself another, putting his watery eyes down to the quality of the alcohol.

****

"Oh. Oh Ianto..." Jack breathed, not even stopping Owen as the man walked away; he could sympathize and were it not Ianto he might even join him. Instead, Jack moved to take Ianto's... well his paw really and hold it close. The black fur was growing faster, spreading down Ianto's sides and covering his taut stomach.  
  
Jack could feel bits of his heart tearing off as he watched his lover go through the final physical transformations.  
  
He couldn't help but realise how close last night had actually been. He had said his goodbye's as he held on tight to Ianto's body, but he thought he would still have a few days, a week even, to be together. But then, perhaps Ianto had known better than he how little time he really had left.  
  
Sighing, Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto one last time before that too would be forever changed, wanting to feel and taste his lovers lips on his own one more time.

Owen and Tosh stood quietly just outside the door, Tosh turning her face against Owen’s shoulder to hide her tears. Owen never took his eyes off Jack, and Ianto, even as he slid his arm around Tosh’s slender shoulders, holding her close as she cried. He swallowed hard as Jack straightened, smoothing his face of the gut-wrenching look of pain that Owen doubted Jack wanted anyone else to see.

Gently, he eased Tosh away from him.

“I have to go and help him.” He murmured, smiling palely at her as she nodded, still crying. He stepped around Jack, never asking him to move away from Ianto, move out of his road, though it made his job considerably more difficult. Blood samples, pulse…he took everything he could think of while Ianto was unconscious, having no idea what his mind would be like when he awoke.

Looking down at Ianto, Owen nearly broke, again. Yeah, the other man had irritated him to the point of distraction; but he would never wish this upon anyone. Any body else who just walked off the street would think they’d caught a panther of some kind – sleek black fur covered Ianto’s body, oddly trapped inside Ianto’s crisp white shirt, unbuttoned. His face was changing even as Owen watched, sharp teeth had already left indents in the breathing tube, claws retracted for the moment.

Checking Ianto’s vitals, Owen turned to Jack. “I’ll let the sedative wear off by itself. Better if he wakes up slowly. I…I don’t know how much his mind’s been changed – don’t want to risk doing a scan if he might wake up in the middle of it.”

Jack nodded and grabbed a stool. "I'll stay here for when he wakes up, hopefully if his mind is gone he'll at least... remember a bit of me." Jack slowly stripped Ianto of the rest of his clothing and binned it; the shirt had become stretched and ripped from the transformation and would be of little use to Ianto, even if he were able to be changed back to wear it.  
  
Settling onto the stool, Jack reached over and began absently stroking Ianto's hand, everything different as he was now looking at a rather large black cat on the med table where not too long ago, a human being had been.  
  
"Owen," Jack sighed and looked up at the man wearily. "Field anything that comes through. Your in charge." Owen nodded wordlessly and went off to take care of the crisis' that never stopped at Torchwood.

It seemed like days until Ianto began to stir, whiskers twitching, paws shifting a little as he slowly awoke. He groaned, coughing and choking as he tried to dislodge the tube in his mouth. He felt gentle hands remove the tube before he could reach up, tail twitching as he purred his thanks. Things felt…strange. He wrinkled his nose, reaching up with a…paw. Green eyes snapped open, and Ianto sat up suddenly, yowling as the movement jarred aching muscles and bones.

“Wh-what…” Ianto growled in frustration, struggling to find the words, to form sentences. “What wrong? Why…?” He blinked at Jack, almost reeling at the grief that rolled off Jack in waves.

Relief flooded Jack when he realised that Ianto at least had his mind. He was staring at what was essentially a large black panther, but it was Ianto he was talking to.

Even if the voice was throaty and gruff and didn't sound quite like Ianto's normal voice. "You passed out upstairs, apparently you're going through... some, some more physical changes..." Jack rasped, blinking and trying to get his voice under control.

“Jack…want to see. Me.” Trembling, Ianto tried to at least sit up, managing to lie on his front, legs folded under himself as his tail slowly moved from side to side.  
  
"Ianto, I don't think that would be such a good idea.." He said softly, trying to dissuade him from looking at a mirror, or indeed any shiny surfaces. "I should go get Owen and let him know the anesthesia has worn off..." Jack murmured but made no attempt to move.

Ianto hissed at Jack, muscles tensing.

“Jack.” He growled roughly, visibly cowering at hearing his own voice, so distorted. “Not….” He struggled. “Not hide. Show me.” It was so hard, forming words with this new mouth, his mind feeling fuzzy, words an almost Herculean task to recall. He shifted, groaning softly as his muscles protested. Forcing himself to keep his voice soft, he slipped off the table, laying his head in Jack’s lap.

“Love.” He murmured simply, purring as he nuzzled at Jack’s stomach.

Jack's eyes closed, he couldn't watch, but then neither could he really tear away from Ianto either. It hurt too much to see his lover reduced to this, looking up at him from green eyes which should be blue, the same kind of greyish-blue that the Welsh sky took after a long rain storm.  
  
Unable to find his voice he simply nodded and found a small mirror in one of Owen's cabinets and held it up for Ianto to see himself, see the change of human to cat form. "You look..." Jack tried to say he looked good, he did, but the words couldn't form and he just stopped.

Ianto tilted his head, trying to look at himself in a more detached way. It was hard – every fibre of his being was trying to quietly scream, giving him a rather manic look around the eyes as he carefully stared at himself. He turned away, closing his eyes.

“Thank you.” He managed to say, nuzzling at Jack’s free hand, the gesture more than familiar now, requesting attention. He was ignoring aching muscles now, knowing – hoping – it would ease with time. He could hear Owen and Tosh – and Gwen, as the Hub door opened – walking about just outside the door, desperate to come in, to make sure everything was ok.

Jack sagged and slid to the floor, Ianto purring and padding over to curl up in between his legs. The situation was so surreal, so completely off the scale of what Jack was used to dealing with, that even his own mind, hardened by years out in space and seeing everything there was to see, was still reeling a bit with this.  
  
Ianto's head was resting on Jack's thigh, his eyes looking up at him pleadingly and Jack obliged what he knew Ianto wanted. He scratched behind his ears, smiling faintly when he felt that soft rumbling purr. "So how are you feeling then?"

Ianto’s eyes slid half-closed, brilliant green shadowed a little as he settled down, steady purr filling the air.

“Sore.” He admitted, sighing quietly. “Strange.” His tail curled over Jack’s shin, purr continuing unabated as Jack’s fingers gently petted him. “Can’t…hard to think.” He nuzzled at Jack’s hand as the petting slowed, nipping gently at the pads of Jack’s fingers.

Jack chuckled softly and continued to pet Ianto, scratching a bit harder at his ears now. "Demanding thing aren't you?" He sighed and called to Owen over the comm's, letting him know that Ianto was awake and seemed to have all faculties in tact.  
  
"Owen wants to run a few scans on you, alright?" Jack asked, but Ianto just continued to purr softly. "Ianto?" Jack repeated, trying to get up and stopping when Ianto's purr turned to a soft growl and he sprawled a bit more, trapping Jack's legs.

But grudgingly, as Owen appeared in the doorway rather nervously, Ianto shifted. He leapt up onto the table with a soft whimper, collapsing rather heavily onto the padded surface. His tail hung off the edge of the bench, feet hanging over one side as he lay down, eyes never leaving Jack.

“Ianto?” Owen approached him tentatively, watching close.

“Wanker.” Ianto managed to growl, following it with a chuffing sort of sound that, after a moment, Owen realised was a laugh.

“Still in there somewhere, then.” He grinned a little, picking up the stethoscope. “Right, teaboy, roll over.” He ran a few tests, murmuring questions to Ianto, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t at a slight loss. He frowned worriedly as Ianto tried to haltingly explain how difficult it was to remember words, how fuzzy his brain felt.

“Could be the sedative wearing off…” He turned to Jack.

“Could be…” Ianto paused, growling at himself in frustration. “Part of thing. Cat, not human.”

Jack nodded, his hand coming to rub gently at Ianto's belly, scratching at it softly and almost laughing at how calm Ianto went under his hands. "At least he still has his mind then..." Jack mumbled, feeling that that was some consolation if any.  
  
"Well, he has it now." Owen replied, pulling up the charts. "Not like any of this is absolute or anything cause it's all guesswork, but Tosh has set up a computer program, inputting all of Ianto's changes and the dates and times to which we noticed-- physical, mental, emotional, all of it. Anyways, with Ianto's past problems mentally with dealing with the cat part of his brain? Tosh's program reckons that Ianto should lose that sometime within the week."  
  
Owen turned back to a rather crestfallen Jack. "Well. There's always the chance it could be wrong..." But Jack's voice was hollow, he couldn't even bother to try and put a bit of optimism in it.

Ianto silently slipped off the table, nuzzling at Jack’s hand, looking up at him sadly.

“Jack.” He murmured. “It’s ok.” He sighed, eyes closing as he pressed his cheek to Jack’s leg, rubbing his face against the coarse wool.

“Love you. Still.” He nipped gently at Jack’s fingers, before pulling away. Looking thoughtfully up at the doorway, he leapt the distance from the med bay floor to the raised platform easily, ‘mrowr’ing happily. Padding out the door, he slowly approached Tosh, who looked at him, wide-eyed.

“Tosh.” He murmured, trying to soothe her, approaching her slowly and carefully, trying to keep the slink out of his step, look less like he was hunting her. “Still me.” He reached her as her lower lip trembled, tears splashing onto his fur as she flung her arms around him, burying her face against his neck.

“Oh, Ianto…” She shook, clinging tightly to him. Purring softly, he tried to comfort her, tail winding around her, warm weight against her leg as she clung to him.

“No crying.” He murmured, turning his head to nuzzle his cheek against her hair. “Not allowed.”

Jack sagged against the med table and rubbed his hands over his face, his eyes suspiciously moist and feeling like he had gone a few rounds with a particularly nasty Borax. Owen wavered between giving Jack his space to grieve and comforting him, the man was normally so closed off that to see him so openly emotional was a bit off putting.  
  
Slowly, Owen made his way over to Jack, reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, surprised when Jack grabbed it and held it tight. He just stood there, silently comforting Jack as they both tried to mentally prepare themselves for what was to come next.

On to [Chapter Seventeen.](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9178.html)


	17. Love Will Tear Us Apart (17/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (17/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html), [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html), [Chapter Thirteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8084.html), [Chapter Fourteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8423.html), [Chapter Fifteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8526.html), [Chapter Sixteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8773.html)

The day had been entirely too fucking long and much too fucking difficult for Jack. His own emotions going through a shredder and then having to pretend that everything was fine did that to a man.  
  
He groaned and lay back on his bed, remembering a time when he wouldn't have been able to lie here alone, Ianto would have insisted on coming with him in case he needed anything and lying with him while he slowly let his fugue die out.

Ianto had been doing one last circuit of the Hub, sniffing and mrowring at everything in sight, checking everything was ok before heading, tentatively, through to Jack’s office. He wasn’t sure if he would be welcome, like this. Wasn’t sure if he would have a place in Jack’s arms. And while the desire for anything sexual with the other man was utterly gone, he ached to feel Jack’s hands sliding over him, arms around him.

He padded over to the entrance to Jack’s quarters, paused for a moment, then leapt down the hole, landing silently on the floor, perfectly poised on his new limbs. He still ached, a little, but it was fading now as his body grew used to new ways of movement.

Carefully, he approached Jack’s bed, soft chuff of greeting as he nudged Jack’s hand with his nose. The hand disappeared over the edge of the bed, and Ianto took that as invitation more than withdrawal, leaping up onto the bed and sprawling out against Jack’s side. He laid his head on Jack’s stomach, looking up at him soulfully.

Jack chuckled and gave in, petting Ianto and scratching him behind his ears. "Even as a bloody cat you look gorgeous." Jack muttered, wrapping an arm around the soft and very very warm body. He sighed and let his head fall back on his pillows as he felt Ianto's head rest on his chest, nuzzling against him softly.  
  
"I know, I love you too Yan."

Purring his approval, Ianto nuzzled Jack softly, paws pressing against Jack’s chest, dragging his paws down Jack’s shirt, as if trying to pull it off.

“Want feel you.” He murmured haltingly, hoarsely. He nipped at one of the buttons with sharp teeth, wanting to feel warm skin pressed against his fur. “Miss your hugs.” It had only been a day, but Ianto was nearly trembling, letting himself fall apart, just a little, now they were alone. He had to try and be strong, for Jack, but he couldn’t, not quite the same way as he did around Tosh, and Owen, and Gwen.

Hiding the trembling with a loud purr that shook his body just the same, Ianto nuzzled at Jack, warm weight of his tail resting across Jack’s waist.

Jack started when he felt Ianto's paws tearing at the buttons of his shirt, his nose pushing at the braces as if trying to get them off. "Easy, easy Ianto..." Jack mumbled, giving in and shedding his shirt and undershirt to crawl back on the bed and wrap his arms rather awkwardly around the rather large cat.  
  
"How bad is it to say that this is _not_ the strangest position and or creature I've ever been in my bed?" Jack said, trying to lighten the mood as he felt Ianto's tail wrap around his waist like it would during sex. "Oh, Yan..." He sighed softly, kissing the top of his head sadly.

Ianto lay half-on top of Jack, paws resting on his chest, chin between them as he looked up at Jack. He closed his eyes at the soft kiss, purring dying down, just a little. He couldn’t offer any reassurance, anything to take away the sorrow in Jack’s eyes. All he could do was lie there, warm against Jack’s side, trying to hold on to what little of himself he had left.

“Hub safe.” He murmured softly, opening one eye to look at Jack. “Myfanwy sleeping.” He found it easier to talk in these odd, contracted sentences – hated it, with every fibre of his being, but he was less likely to forget what he was trying to say.

"Mmm," Jack was reasonably distracted by the warmth radiating from Ianto's furry body. "And Ianto warm." Jack traced his fingers idly behind his ears, humming softly and just letting his thoughts wander as he scratched the warm fur.  
  
"You are unbelievably warm this way..." He said, just to have a bit of conversation going. "If you insist on sleeping up here, I may not need to use a blanket anymore..."

Ianto laughed softly, pressing more tightly against Jack’s side. “Useful me.” He purred throatily, eyes sliding half shut as Jack’s fingers scratched just perfectly behind his ears. “Feels nice. Love your hands.” He sighed softly, paws still against Jack’s chest. Reaching up, he gently patted Jack’s face with his paw, wishing he could hold on to Jack, properly.

Jack actually laughed, watching and feeling Ianto struggle to comfort Jack with normal human movements that seemed so awkward coming from a cat. "Oh, I love you Yan." He murmured, smiling despite his sadness as he moved to kiss in between Ianto's eyes, softly rubbing at that very soft bit of fur there.  
  
From above them, Jack's weevil alarm went off, alerting them that somewhere one of the foul things had gotten loose. Jack groaned and rolled away from Ianto and towards his dresser, grabbing a shirt and his cell phone and immediately dialing for Owen.

Ianto ‘mrow’ed happily as Jack kissed and petted him, the sound dissolving into a growl of discontent as Jack’s alarm went off. He slinked off the bed, watching Jack move around the room, quickly and efficiently dressing. Ianto leapt up into Jack’s office, automatically moving to the coatstand to grab Jack’s coat for him. Ah.

Sitting, he frowned for a moment, before carefully standing up on his hind legs, grasping the coat in his teeth at the collar, and dragging it off the coatstand. He sat at the entrance to Jack’s quarters, waiting patiently with the coat hanging from his mouth.

Jack finished buttoning his shirt and thumbed off the call button on his phone, having gotten just Owen's answer phone instead of the man himself. "Can not bloody go after the damn things on my own. Tell him he's going to be on call but he doesn't even answer his fucking phone..." Jack grumbled, stopping when he saw Ianto sitting patiently by the hole in the floor, his coat in his mouth and his tail curled around him.  
  
Jack tentatively took his coat and looked Ianto over, reaching a hand out to feel the muscles and strength beneath the layers of fur. Jack slowly pulled his coat on and grabbed the keys to the SUV before jerking his head, "Come on Yan, let's go catch some weevils."

Ianto growled his approval, bounding past Jack towards the garage. He was eager to get out into the fresh air, to see just what his new body could do. He followed Jack towards the SUV, leaping up into the front seat, sitting primly in the front passenger seat, tail curled around the front of his paws.

“Owen busy?” He asked, somehow managing to get across the disdain in his voice, even managing a hint of an arched eyebrow under that black fur.

"Owen shagging some bird and not answering his phone so leaving his boss to perhaps handle a very dangerous predator alone and get possibly killed." Jack replied, sliding into the drivers seat and smoothly exiting the garage. "The fact that said boss dying isn't the end of the world, or even the boss' life is irrelevant."  
  
Jack turned to grin at the rather panther like animal next to him. "But then, I'm sure you can take on quite a bit of danger like this, yeah?" Jack followed the roads that the navigation system told him was necessary to find the weevil. He quickly threw the car into park when the system beeped to let him know they were there. "Come on!"

Ianto leapt from the car, somehow seeming more threatening than he had appeared at the Hub. He prowled down the alleyway beside Jack, eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air. Rubbish rotting, stench of beer, homeless man from a few hours ago…ah, there.

“Left.” He murmured quietly, nodding towards an alleyway just off to the side. “Weevil.” He could smell the creature, the stench of it making him wrinkle his nose. He looked up at Jack, waiting for his orders.

Jack nodded and reached for the weevil spray that had only ever really worked for Ianto anyways. "You stay back..." Jack murmured softly, hearing Ianto pause as he walked forward, the spray out in front and his other hand reaching for his gun just in case.  
  
The weevil crouched down, hissing and growling at Jack as he approached. "Come on now, we need to get you someplace else pally." The weevil didn't seem to like Jack and he liked the spray even less, roaring and knocking Jack back and into the brick wall when he got sprayed with the stuff.

Ianto didn’t like just sitting back, but Jack knew what he was doing, knew how to handle himself.

Only not, apparently. Ianto saw red when the Weevil slammed Jack into the wall, growling loudly as Jack slid down, clearly unconscious. Crouching down, Ianto sprang, loud roar breaking free as he pounced on the Weevil. He tore at the creature with claws and teeth, not satisfied when the Weevil’s frantic screeches died into silence, only stopping when he had ripped its throat out, body reduced to little more than a bloody pulp.

Jack groaned, trying to clear his head when he heard a loud roar followed by a weaker, almost squeak. There were snarls and growls and the tearing of flesh and then just the clatter of feet on the pavement. Slowly, Jack stood up, gripping his head and surveying the scene. Ianto stood, looking for the first time since his transformation like he could do some serious damage, with blood on his fur and dripping from his fangs.  
  
Further down the alley, Owen and Gwen panted, having apparently just gotten there and just a few moments too late. "Right so, no one attacks Jack for fear of retribution from Super Kitty, got it."

Ianto turned, snarling at Owen. He turned his head, spitting onto the pavement, tongue hanging out in disgust. Weevils tasted utterly foul. He padded over to Jack, nuzzling at his hand, wanting to check that he was ok. He pulled back, though, realising he’d left a smear of blood across the back of Jack’s hand.

“Sorry.” He growled, licking his whiskers clean with a grimace. “Taste bad.” He gestured towards the Weevil with a dismissive flick of his head.

Jack let out a sarcastic chuckle as he stretched his back and reached to the back of his head to check if he was bleeding. "Owen, if you could..." Jack gestured to the mangled corpse of the weevil and glared when Owen shot him a disgusted look.  
  
"I think he might have knocked more than the wind out of me with that throw..." He muttered, stretching again and looking thankfully down at Ianto. "Thanks, Yan." He smiled and headed towards the SUV as Owen finished burning the corpse and anything that could prove that it was not of Earth. "Come on, I'll need you to come back to the Hub with me to deal with those ashes..." Owen clambored in, quickly followed by Gwen, Owen glared when Ianto jumped into the passenger seat, but still, said nothing.

Ianto merely glared back, sticking his nose up in the air a little. He wasn’t any happier than Owen about the fact that he stank of Weevil and blood, but there wasn’t much he could do. Maybe if Owen hadn’t been too busy fucking Gwen, they might have been able to avoid it.

He started licking himself, mewling in disgust at the taste, but knowing it was the only way he was going to get clean.

Jack looked over at Ianto and frowned, "You're going to need a bath Ianto, there's no way around it." Jack knew without Ianto even having to open his mouth to say anything, nor Jack even needing to look at him, that Ianto supremely disapproved of this plan.  
  
"Ianto..." He murmured softly as they pulled into the base, Jack throwing the car in park. "Owen, get rid of those ashes and then come find me in the third level cells, Ianto come with me and Gwen," Jack paused to look at her a moment before giving her a sheepish look. "Do you mind taking care of the SUV?" Jack jumped out and headed into the base, Ianto lumbering after him.

Ianto glared. And proceeded to ignore Jack. A bath? Nope. Definitely not happening. He followed Jack obediently, though, looking warily at him. The only thing keeping him from pouting was the fact that Gwen had to clean the SUV. One job he definitely didn’t miss.

“No bath.” He growled quietly, padding along by Jack’s side. “No like.”

Jack led Ianto into one of the decontamination cells, there was a sort of hot tub that had bacterial water, perfect for relaxing in and making sure all of the unnecessary alien material was no long on you (the hot tub had been Jack's own design). But in the shape he was, it was doubtful Jack would be able to get him into the tub.  
  
"Right then." Jack took of his shoes and socks and rolled up his sleeves and turned to grab a hose and a bucket of water right as Owen arrived. "I don't care if you don't like them Ianto, I won't have you turning into half-weevil or god knows what else because you didn't like getting wet." Jack nodded and Owen slipped a collar and a rope to a post and tied Ianto down.  
  
"I'm sorry Yan," Jack murmured before turning the water on.

Ianto was so busy paying attention to Jack and The Hose that he realised too late what Owen was up to. Yowling, he lunged at the smaller man, who hurriedly jumped back out of reach of the water and Ianto’s claws.

Hissing and spitting at both of them, Ianto glared through the spray of water, wriggling as he tried to get free, eventually giving up and curling up into a ball against the tiles, trying to cover as much of himself as he could. Eventually, the evil spray of _cold_ water stopped. Ianto lifted his head, ears drooping, looking laughable but for the expression of utter hatred in his eyes. He was shivering, sneezing softly as he sat up, shaking himself vigorously, splattering both Owen and Jack with water.

Jack just sighed and reached out to help Ianto dry off, trying to offer a bit of an apology for what he felt was necessary. Ianto just hissed and took off for the Hub, ears and tail sagging under the weight of the water.  
  
Jack sighed and dropped the towel, his body heaving as he turned to take care of the leftover mess. "Jack, do you..." Owen began, looking entirely too uncomfortable and not sure what he should be saying exactly. Jack just shook his head and waved Owen on, "No, I got it. Go get Gwen and take her home." Owen nodded and left Jack to his mess.  
  
It took longer than he had thought to clean up the decontamination cells and then to check over the SUV and fix whatever Gwen had not known to do, so it was at least two hours later when he slowly climbed up the steps to his office and began work on the paperwork that still sat at his desk to be done.

Ianto had found a nice spot on top of one of the boilers in the basement, warm enough that he dried off, though he was more than a little fluffy. Not that he knew that, because he couldn’t actually see himself. Once he was warm again, he slinked into the Hub’s main area, carefully avoiding Jack’s room other than to cast a glare in his general direction, and heading up to his ledge, up near Myfanwy’s nest. He curled up on the ledge, licking his paws carefully, trying to flatten the fluffed-up fur a little. He gave up eventually, curling up with his tail over his nose, eyes half shut. He wasn’t going down to see Jack. Evil man.

Jack rubbed at the bridge of his nose before slowly walking over to the small kitchenette and making himself some coffee for a late night. It was something he missed, though not something he would probably mention to Ianto, the amazing coffee at all hours of the day. Realizing that neither he nor Ianto had had anything to eat since that morning, Jack searched through the refrigerator for left overs while he let the coffee brew.  
  
Feeling that pizza might be easier on himself than Ianto, Jack heated up a bit of peking duck and a bit of chicken and arranged it on a plate for Ianto. He knew the man was in the hub, sulking and not wanting to come out and see him and Jack understood. "I left some food out if you want it Ianto... It's in the kitchen." Jack said to the empty air, hands in his pockets as he returned to get his own food and head back to the office.

A dark shape flowed smoothly down the Hub wall, movements almost like liquid as he jumped from one invisible ledge to the next. He slunk across to the kitchenette, wolfing down the cooked meat that Jack had left out for him. His ears slowly perked up a little, the food going some way to an apology. But still. Water wasn’t exactly his best friend. It had been Weevil blood, that was all. Hadn’t ever hurt him as a human, why would it do anything now?

He sneezed gently, licking the plate clean with a quiet ‘mrowr’ of happiness.

Jack stood in the doorway to his office, leaning against the door jam and watching Ianto finish eating. "I'm sorry for the bath." He said softly, knowing that Ianto would hear him and not wanting to frighten him off. "Just, okay a bit over protective of you. One bit of alien tech already did something to you, don't want anything else happening."  
  
He took a sip of his scotch and shrugged. "Besides, who knows, maybe weevil blood is toxic to cats?"

Ianto sneezed again, carefully licking his whiskers as he turned, looking at Jack for a moment before giving in. He had meant well, after all.

“Sorry for angry.” He murmured, padding over to Jack, nuzzling at his hand apologetically. “Don’t like water.” He licked Jack’s hand, nipping gently at his fingers as the other man took far too long to start petting him.

“Working?” He looked past Jack at his desk, the lamp on, pen laid down on top of a pile of folders.

"It's fine." Jack answered, letting his hand slowly move to scratch at the spot behind Ianto's ears and smiling at the resounding purr that he received for it. "It's nothing really important, actually it's the balance books you used to work on." He said with a bit of a chuckle. "I've had to take them back over again and am re-familiarizing myself with your unique bit of mathematics."  
  
Jack looked at the desk and then down to Ianto and it wasn't too difficult of a decision to make. "Come on, a bit of sleep will probably do us both some good." Jack watched as Ianto jumped down into his room as if it were the easiest thing and went to turn off the computers and the lights before heading down as well.

Ianto made a dismissive noise. His maths was faultless, it was Jack’s that was…damn it, he couldn’t think of the word. Padding past Jack, he jumped down into Jack’s quarters, curling up on the foot of Jack’s bed. He wasn’t feeling quite so needy tonight, but if Jack wanted to hold him, he wanted to be there for him. He was starting to get used to being a cat, now – it was something he’d _have_ to, if he was going to stay like this.

Jack shed his braces and his shirt, flopping onto his bed and pulling a rather slinky-like Ianto closer to him. "I said you were warm, and I'm feeling like I may need a bit of that tonight..." He muttered, feeling a bit more sane with Ianto's weighing him down and grounding him, even if it was a different sort of Ianto.  
  
He slowly scratched at Ianto's neck, his hands running into the leather collar that Owen had put on him and he hadn't had time to take off before Ianto had run away. "Here let me get that." His hands worked at the buckles to get them undone.

Ianto tried to help Jack get his collar off, tilting his head forward as he settled stretched out against Jack’s side. Once the collar was set aside, he snuggled close, purring gently as he licked Jack’s cheek, settling down with his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“You ok?” He murmured, looking at him carefully. “Talk Jack.” He couldn’t hold a conversation, couldn’t properly ask how Jack felt; but he wanted to know. Wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Well, I'm getting used to having my lover in bed with me and meaning that really means nothing more than him just lying next to me to be a blanket." Jack mumbled, throwing an arm over his eyes before turning to look at Ianto and reaching his hand out.  
  
"I'm getting by Ianto. It's hard, I won't lie but, at least your here and I can talk to you." Jack murmured, his hand moving to scratch the side of Ianto's face. _Even if it might have just been easier to have had you die then have you go through this_ , Jack thought. He kept that thought to himself, not wanting to burden Ianto with his rather morbid thoughts.  
  
"And you Ianto, how are you doing? How much longer will I still be able to talk with you?"

Ianto purred softly, nuzzling against Jack’s palm.

“Fine.” He murmured, eyes slipping half-closed as he pressed closer. “Don’t know how…” He frowned, a little. “Harder to think.” He sighed, ears drooping a little, head bowed.

“Still like Jack voice.” He loved hearing Jack speak; even though he had to concentrate to understand what his lover was saying now, he could still pick up so much from the way things were said, the emotion in his words. And Jack’s voice, despite his fear and sadness, was still lovely to listen to.

"Yeah," Jack sighed and gave Ianto a small smile as he continued to pet him. The positions they were in were not unfamiliar to them, Ianto pillowed on Jack's chest as they slept the night away in the hub.  
  
The black fur, however, was a bit of a change.  
  
Sighing and giving in to his urge, Jack leaned over and nuzzled Ianto, nipping fondly at an ear. "Jack still like Ianto too."

Ianto let out a soft noise of approval, paws on Jack’s shoulders as he pressed closer, nuzzling at Jack’s neck, burying his nose in the soft hair behind Jack’s ear.

“Miss hug you.” He murmured, frustrated at the way his paws worked, unable to cling to Jack the way he wanted to, wrap his arms around his lover and _hold_ him. Before his transformation, he hadn’t often given in to that urge, but in the earlier stages, he’d thought nothing of crawling into Jack’s lap, nuzzling him and holding on to him tightly.

Jack sighed and relaxed back on the bed, Ianto going with him until his head was pressed in the spot between Jack's neck and his shoulder. Jack tried to concentrate, not on how weird it was to be doing this with what was basically a panther, but that deep down, the consciousness was still all Ianto.  
  
Jack let an arm go around the large body, fingers idly playing in soft fur as the two of them just laid in bed. Together at least.

On to [Chapter Eighteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9270.html)


	18. Love Will Tear Us Apart (18/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (18/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html), [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html), [Chapter Thirteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8084.html), [Chapter Fourteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8423.html), [Chapter Fifteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8526.html), [Chapter Sixteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8773.html), [Chapter Seventeen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9178.html)

  
“Jack…” Ianto half-breathed, half-moaned, as large hands covered his hips, coaxing him into movement, hips rocking slowly as he rose and fell, slender hands clutching at broad shoulders, sliding over tanned skin as Jack’s chest heaved, shivering at the soft touches of Ianto’s hands, the effort of holding back. Leaning down for a kiss, Ianto groaned softly, shiver running down his own spine as he slowly rocked back and forth, taking more of Jack in each time, breath coming in harsh pants.

"Oh fuck Ianto," Jack moaned, his hips holding the man steady but it was all Ianto's movements as he slowly sank down onto Jack and then back up, slowly fucking himself on the older man. Jack's head fell back exposed as he felt the tight, hot grip of Ianto's body around him, moving up and down and teasing him so perfectly, pale skin shining with sweat.  
  
"Oh, oh Ianto. So good."  
*******  
Jack slowly awoke to feeling a warm wriggling body next to him. His eyes slowly opened to see Ianto laying on his back, feet in the air in a rather ungainly position as he wriggled happily on his back and purred, his tail flicking back and forth in what Jack had begun to realise was pleasure.  
  
He laid there watching Ianto, taking a sort of keen interest in seeing him like this, his cat-like poise always so sharp on never letting him be anything but regal and stunning.

Ianto purred, arching his back as his eyelids flickered, clearly dreaming intensely. Soft noises of pleasure escaped him as he writhed a little on the bed, paws pushing at the air.

“J’ck…” He moaned gently, whiskers twitching as they brushed the sheets, rolling onto his side as he sought out the same warmth he could feel in his dream.  
********  
“Jack…” Moaning, Ianto’s head tipped back, fingers kneading at Jack’s shoulders, pale hands pressed flat against darker skin, loving the warmth of Jack’s body under his. His hips moved more vigorously now, chest heaving as he held in a sob of pleasure, each snap of Jack’s hips making him see stars.  
********  
Jack took a deep breath, trying to keep the roll of desire at bay, not wanting it to come forward like it was so used to doing. Waking up to find Ianto in the midst of dreaming he was having sex with Jack was not uncommon. Waking up to find his lover in the middle of the throes of a sex dream and he can't do anything about it was a new one.  
  
"Oh, Ianto." Jack murmured softly, leaning into him as that was obviously what Ianto wanted and running a hand down his stomach.  
*******  
Ianto arched forward as Jack’s hand smoothed down his stomach, grinning down at his lover. He caught Jack’s hand in his, raising it to his lips with delicate fingers wrapped around Jack’s wrist, kissing the palm, tongue flicking out to tease warm skin. He carefully sucked each finger into his mouth, one after the other, lavishing attention on each until Jack was quivering underneath him, eyes nearly black, pale ring of blue around wide pupils.

Slowly, Ianto slid their joined hands down his body, groaning as Jack took the intiative, curling his hand around Ianto’s cock, stroking slowly as Ianto bucked and moaned.  
*******  
He pressed against Jack’s side, purrs and moans filling the air, muscles clenched, twitching under sleek black fur as Ianto shifted smoothly, body rocking slowly back and forth, brow twitching restlessly.

Jack's hand was trembling slightly as he felt Ianto curl closer around him, his tail twining up in between his legs and being just utterly deviant as it rubbed against him. He couldn't do this, but nor could he wake Ianto up from a dream he was so obviously enjoying.  
  
"Mmm…J'ck!" Ianto growled softly, his back arching further and Jack could feel Ianto on his leg. Resigning himself to the inevitable, he ran his hand onto Ianto's back and scratched up to behind his ears.

Ianto’s eyelids fluttered as he moaned softly, rocking against Jack’s hip, purring as he leant towards that hand. But the scratching was a little too jarring, enough to make green eyes snap open, look at Jack in shock. Blinking for a moment, he scrambled away from Jack, flying up the ladder and out into the Hub with his hair on end.

Jack reeled from the shock, from seeing Ianto's eyes fly wide with terror and watching him flee as far from Jack as he could get. He knew this was a difficult time for Ianto, harder on him than Jack and he was normally doing a good job at making sure everyone else was okay with this transformation.  
  
But it still hurt to see your lover in whatever form he may be in currently, running from you as if you were the drunken pity fuck from the night before. Rubbing at his chest, Jack got dressed and ascended into his office to finish the paperwork leftover from the night before and silently begging that someone should arrive early.

Ianto took refuge up on his ledge, curled up into a ball, shaking slightly. He wasn’t…the memories of the way he felt about Jack when he was human were overwhelming. The way he was now, he loved Jack…but it was as someone who cared for him, who fed him and petted him and made sure he was ok. Not someone he wanted….no. He couldn’t.

But he could remember wanting Jack. He could remember, only two nights ago, holding Jack, falling apart in his arms while they fucked, slowly and sweetly. But that seemed like someone else, _felt_ like someone else. Having dreams that recalled those feelings, made them seem real again…it had thrown him, completely.

Tosh had, thankfully, decided to come in early and get to work on a new bit of tech she was developing, a sort of timer on the Rift that would be able to alert them when it was acting particularly malevolent. Jack had made his own coffee and had proceeded to annoy and bug her enough to where she finally turned and gave Jack the Eye.  
  
"Alright, what is it?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"You only come down and bother us unendingly when you're either bored or trying to take your mind off of something. So which is it?"  
  
Jack frowned and nudged the coffee cup around on Tosh's desk. "Bored?" She looked skeptical.

Ianto poked his head over the edge of his hiding spot as he heard the Hub door open, watching as Tosh busied around the Hub, Jack coming down to bother her. He felt a little guilty. Ok, a lot guilty. He felt like he should apologise for running away…but he couldn’t quite bring himself to go down to Jack just yet. Just a little more time.

“Jack Harkness. Don’t make me lock you in your little hole again.” Tosh folded her arms, chin tilted up defiantly as she looked at him over the rim of her glasses.

“What happened? Where’s Ianto?”

"Oh, I think he went off to sleep somewhere." Jack answered, rather proud of himself for maintaining the recommended level of casualness for such a comment.  
  
Tosh cocked her head and frowned at him. "Doesn't he sleep with you?" Jack chuckled dryly and shrugged.  
  
"Sometimes, yeah." He played with the pens in the cup on Tosh's desk, rearranging them and then just spinning them around. "But, he's... a cat, essentially. And well, you know how they need their alone time to be away from people and all." Jack tried to shrug this one off with just as much ease, but Tosh must have seen something and just reached over tentatively with a smile.  
  
"I'll go finish up my own paperwork though. Let me know when you get anyway headway with that program."

Ianto watched Jack retreat into his office, sighing quietly. He dropped down to the Hub floor, padding silently over to Tosh to say hello. He had to nudge at her elbow to get her attention, meowing softly.

“Morning.” He purred, nuzzling her hand. “Sorry no coffee. Bad Ianto.”

Tosh looked unsure of how to respond, blinking at him owlishly.

“Joke.” He added, laughing huskily. “Smile, Tosh.” She did so, reaching down to scratch behind his ears.

“Morning, Ianto. Sleep well?” Ianto stiffened a little, though it was easier to hide his emotions like this, without that oh-so-expressive human face.

“Yes, thank you.”

Jack shuffled back to the kitchenette, looking at Ianto's espresso machine with a bit of trepidation and quite a bit of fear. It had been an extravagant purchase of his when he had watched how Ianto's eyes litt up as he’d described how his friend had one of these machines and how amazing it was. Jack never had had any sort of restraint when it came to spoiling Ianto.  
  
Of course, now he had no idea how to work the infernal machine and the rest of the team were rather used to foamy latte-y goodness. "Right then." Jack rolled up his sleeves and set about his 51st century brain to understanding the 21st century coffee maker.

Ianto watched Jack head for the kitchenette, eyes widening when he realised what Jack was attempting to do. Fuck apologies; Jack wasn’t breaking his machine.

“Don’t press.” He nipped at Jack’s ankle, squeezing past him. Standing up on his hind legs, he balanced his paws on the edge of the worktop.

“Cup there.” He gestured with his paw, nodding as Jack did what he asked. “Gwen, press there. Owen, there. Tosh, same Gwen.” He talked Jack through the complicated process of brewing each team member’s preferred coffee, sighing once they’d finished.

Nudging a cupboard door open, he shoved his head inside, dragging out a notebook with his teeth. He laid the notebook at Jack’s feet, pawing the cover reverently. Inside was carefully written each team member’s name, coffee and food preference, what to make when they had been hurt, or were feeling particularly tired or upset. The level of detail was…terrifying, frankly.

Jack bent down to pick up the notebook and flipped through it, surprised by the notes upon notes on the team, everything they liked and anything they resolutely didn't like. Everyone, even himself, carefully detailed and documented in Ianto's neat, efficient handwriting.  
  
"You know, your organisational skills scare me sometimes." Jack thanked him, patting his head for a moment before tucking the notebook under an arm and began doling at the drinks to the team members.  
  
Owen and Tosh thanked him quietly, a bit surprised to see Jack handing out the coffee's. Gwen nodded her thanks and took one sip of her coffee before turning to Jack with such excitement.  
  
"You didn't, did you? You fixed him?" Jack gave Gwen a blank stare. "Ianto, the coffee, it's not the one from the instant machine you can work."  
  
Jack glared, almost wanting to take her cup away. "I'll have you know I made that myself with just a bit of help."

Ianto appeared at Jack’s side, tail waving slowly from side to side.

“Would break if not help.” He muttered reprovingly, though he nudged Jack’s knee softly, a gently affectionate nuzzle as he wandered off to return to his ledge. Time to sleep, again. He yawned as he passed Owen’s desk, chuckling softly at the slight tremor in Owen’s hands, the eyes widening at the sight of his fangs. He sniffed the air, turning his head as he walked past.

“Not eat junk food. Owen taste worse than Weevil.” He tried to stick his tongue out at Owen, half-managing.

Jack returned to his desk, shoving the paperwork from last night out of the way and pulling out Ianto's charts, he had been surreptitiously trying to determine when Ianto would lose the rest of his mind, become entirely cat-like. It was obvious this morning that he had been having some sort of sexual dream and it had involved him. So he seemed to at least have some of his memories of his self.  
  
But then, he had left the room when he woke up, almost as if ashamed to be dreaming of sex with Jack. And his memory was still working since he knew how to work the coffee maker. Well, Jack just scratched off the idea that Ianto had forgotten about their sexual past off his list for known causes. It was obviously something else.

Try as he might, Ianto couldn’t sleep. His body was telling him he should be napping, but his brain just couldn’t switch off. Sighing, he made his way through the Hub, tail playfully flicking Tosh as he walked past. He nudged Jack’s door open with his nose, padding around to the desk. Sitting beside Jack, he carefully laid his head on the man’s knee.

“Sorry.” He murmured quietly. “Bad Ianto.”

Jack was rather surprised to feel the weight on his leg, knowing there was only one member of his team that would be resting on his leg in such a way (and Jack seriously hoped Owen would never be doing it). "What's up Ianto?" He asked softly before hearing what Ianto said.  
  
"Why was Ianto bad?"

“Ran away.” Ianto murmured, closing his eyes. “Scared. Don’t…” He frowned, shifting to curl up at Jack’s feet, in a tight ball. “Remember feeling things, but…” He struggled to find the words, growling in frustration at himself. “Can’t…” He looked at Jack pleadingly, hoping that he’d help him out.

"But you don't feel them for me anymore?" Jack finished. Yeah, he thought so. Ianto nodded his head and Jack wouldn't lie and say that he felt nothing at that. It fucking hurt to be told that the man you loved quite desperately could be lying next to you in bed and just felt absolutely no sexual desire for you whatsoever.  
  
But then it made sense, Ianto was a cat... Even if he did have a human conscious. "It's okay Yan, I understand." He said softly, reaching down to pet Ianto while he stared at the numbers on the print out and realized there wasn't much time left.

Ianto sighed, climbing up into Jack’s lap, nuzzling at his cheek sadly. His paws rested on Jack’s shoulders, warmth and weight resting on Jack’s thighs.

“Love you, Jack.” He choked out, eyes closed. “Sorry.” If someone had told him, even a week ago, that he could be sitting in Jack’s lap and feel no urge to fuck, kiss, touch, in any way other than that of comfort…he would have thought that someone was insane.

But now…all he wanted to do was make Jack happy again, try and dispel the guilt and sorrow that clouded the air around him.

“No sad.” He murmured, nudging firmly at Jack’s cheek.

Jack leaned forward and nipped at an ear, his own small sign of affection as he nuzzled at Ianto softly. "Jack very sad. Jack also very worried." He could feel Ianto nudging at him, clearly wanting him to talk but was it too much to say to the man that was shifting? To lay all his worries on this mans-- cats-- creature's shoulders when he already had so much to worry on?  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be around much longer my Ianto, it does make me very sad."

“Still here.” Ianto breathed, willing himself to believe it – willing _Jack_ to believe it. “When can’t…say, still here.” He knew, somehow. The rapidly-strengthening feline side of his brain still recognised Jack as the one who took care of him, the one to defend, the one to trust. That had to mean something. Had to mean that there would be something of his own mind left.

The speed with which it was slipping away, however, filled him with dread.

“Scared.” He whispered quietly, brokenly. “Don’t want leave you.”

Jack laughed softly, better to laugh than to cry Estelle had told him as he got ready to leave. _"Better to laugh and be happy._ " She had said simply before kissing him and letting him leave. He wondered now how he was able to do that so easily and wished that whatever magic had helped him then could help him now.  
  
"Ianto," He said softly, one hand cupping the feline jaw and smiling when Ianto nuzzled into the palm of his hand. "We both knew you'd have to leave me, we just perhaps hadn't expected it to be like this..."

Ianto sighed, closing his eyes as he pressed his face into Jack’s palm, nose against the inside of his wrist, inhaling the scent of Jack’s aftershave mixed with the leather of his wristband, the faint tang of sweat. He still found it just as irresistible, even without the sexual element.

Mewing softly, he slid off Jack’s lap, curling up against his shins, chin on Jack’s thigh.

“Not leaving.” He said, determined, happily (though slightly squashed) curled up under Jack’s desk. He wasn’t leaving Jack’s side. Not now, not once he forgot who he was.

"Oh Ianto, you stubborn ass." He said fondly, chuckling and leaning over to scratch at Ianto's ears. "My faithful, faithful Ianto..." He continued, his voice much softer as his hand fell away and he had to take a slow steadying breath.  
  
Jack gave Ianto another look before rising and heading out of his office. No one bothered to look up as he walked by, not even making a sound as Jack exited the building and made his way up to the roof for a bit of fresh air and a much needed fresh perspective.

Ianto didn’t know if Jack even knew he was following him. Didn’t care, really. He stayed behind Jack as the man walked up to the roof of the Millenium Centre, standing atop the copper dome. Ianto carefully sat down right beside his feet, tail curled carefully around his body. He didn’t say anything, or look up at Jack, just sat there, looking out over the city in silence.

On to [Chapter Nineteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9610.html)


	19. Love Will Tear Us Apart (19/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (19/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html), [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html), [Chapter Thirteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8084.html), [Chapter Fourteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8423.html), [Chapter Fifteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8526.html), [Chapter Sixteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8773.html), [Chapter Seventeen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9178.html), [Chapter Eighteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9270.html)

  
The past few days had been a nightmare, hundreds of weevils stumbling through the rift, angry and hungry and willing to take it out on any sort of living creature. Jack had never before been quite so thankful that a member of his team came with built in fangs and claws, making it marginally easier to keep these new hoardes under control.  
  
But now Ianto was having his own problems it seemed. Owen had been taking blood from Ianto every month since the transformation, checking to see how it was affecting him on the cellular level and it was always a struggle to get the normally needle-shy man to sit still to give blood, but as the cat side took over it kept growing more and more difficult.  
  
"Jack, I can't-- He won't stay still!" Owen called up, his voice frustrated and angry at this having taken over an hour already.

Wedged awkwardly underneath the examination bench, Ianto hissed angrily at Owen, swiping at his legs whenever he seemed like he was close enough to attack. There was an almost constant rumble of angry noises from him, tail swishing angrily from side to side as he glared, clawed, and hissed and spat. Not a happy Ianto-cat, by any means.

"Ja-ack!" Owen yelled for back up as Ianto made another swipe at him.  
  
"Owen, I told you not to surprise him with the needle, he's been getting jumpy lately and he already doesn't like needles." Jack sighed and cautiously approached Ianto, murmuring softly and sticking his hand out slowly, letting Ianto know it was him.  
  
Ever so slowly, Ianto made his way out from under the examination table, hesitating as he saw Owen, hissing, but trusting Jack.  
  
"I didn't surprised him, I did exactly the thing you told me to! I talked to him, explained what I was doing and showed it to him and he... bolted!" Jack gestured to the lab table and for Ianto to climb up.  
  
"Do it again."

Ianto crawled up onto the table where Jack patted it, eyes flicking between the man he trusted and the man he absolutely despised. Needles and poking and pain and no good whatsoever. He hissed at Owen as the other man stepped closer, claws digging into the soft pleather surface of the bench, Jack the only reason Owen wasn’t being clawed at again.

Owen sighed and looked up at Jack as Ianto's claws just continued to dig into the chair. "Go on." He said at Owen's rolled eyes.  
  
"Ianto. Try not to take a swipe at me, yeah? This is a needle," he showed it to Ianto as he gingerly put a hand on Ianto's shoulder blade. "I have to use it to get a sample of blood to make sure you're not turning into Super Kitty and going to slaughter us all in our sleep, right?"  
  
"I do remember saying something about bedside manner..."  
  
"Yeah well, you knew what you were hiring Harkness." Jack just grinned and was about to laugh before he heard a loud yowl and a hiss. Ianto swiped at Owen and skittered off into the Hub to hide behind Tosh.  
  
"What the bloody fuck is wrong with him!" Owen shouted, angry that yet another needle had broken.

Ianto hissed and growled from under Tosh’s chair, licking and biting at the needle and plastic guard that were still stuck into his forearm. He yowled unhappily, trying to catch it between his teeth, pull it out that way.

Sighing, Tosh got off her seat, tentatively kneeling down beside him.

“Ianto?” She murmured softly, reaching out a hand to pet him. Wary, Ianto watched her closely, slowly calming as she petted him.

“Ianto, I’m going to take the needle out, ok?” She gently touched his paw, flinching when he did, afraid she was going to suffer the same attack as Owen. But, Ianto seemed to trust her, sitting carefully still while she pulled the needle out and tossed it into the bin.

“There. See? All better.” She looked at him, smiled, waited for some kind of sign that he understood. But all she got was a blank stare.

“Ianto? Can you…Oh, _no_.” She sighed. They’d known it was going to happen, sooner rather than later. But still.

“I think I know why Ianto wouldn’t sit still.” She called out, rising to her feet.

Jack jogged up the steps out of the autopsy bay and may his way over to Ianto who was regarding him with glaring eyes. "Ianto," He said softly, kneeling and waiting for Ianto to make his way out as opposed to forcing him out, it's what he had had to do with Myfanwy.  
  
"What's wrong with Ianto?" Jack asked, Ianto's tail still flicking back and forth angrily.  
  
"Well here," She typed in a few things into her computer and pulled up an image of the hub showing Tosh, Owen, Jack and Ianto as shadowy figures with bits of brighter colours inside their heads.  
  
"It shows brain activity. If you see here, myself, you and ...even Owen, show a level of processing that Ianto..." She trailed off, not wanting to be the one to say it.  
  
"That Ianto doesn't show..."

Ianto looked up, jumping up to bat at the screen, amused by the different blobs of colour. He mrowed as they refused to play, staying still as he pressed his paws against them. Bored, he bounded away, taking a wide berth around Owen, just in case he had some more needles hidden up his sleeve. He leapt up onto the railings that surrounded most of the lower levels of the Hub, making his way along them easily as he headed for his ledge.

"Ianto's mind is not as developed in brain activity as ours are, he has, in fact, fully reverted into a cat like mindset." Tosh finished explaining, folding her hands in her lap and looking at Ianto sadly.  
  
"That's not possible, I was just talking with him last night..." Jack murmured, thinking of how Ianto had, almost in desperation begged Jack to go to bed, to come and lie with him for a bit.  
*******  
Ianto sat at Jack’s feet, fidgeting, trying to attract his attention. He’d been lying curled around the other man’s feet all night, sleeping half the time. But he’d been waiting long enough.

“Beeed.” He murmured hoarsely, finding it a struggle to even get that word out. He grasped Jack’s shirt in his teeth, tugging sharply. “P-pl’z.” He looked pleadingly at Jack, willing him to put down the…the…stick and come to bed.

He had quite a lot of things to turn into the Prime Minister by the end of the week but Ianto's pleading was something he had never been able to ignore. "Alright Yan, I'm coming." Jack rolled back away from his work and followed Ianto down into his bedroom.  
  
Jack had become accustom to Ianto not needing to feel Jack around him like he had when he was a human, but tonight was different. Ianto had practically lain on top of him as soon as Jack had reclined on the bed.

Ianto nuzzled at Jack’s cheek, pressing himself close to him, desperate to feel arms around him. He could feel his mind slipping away, faster and faster by the day. He needed this tonight, they both did. Just in case.

“Llll-lllove ‘ou, Jaaack.” He growled out, wincing at the harsh grating that was his speaking voice now, each word a struggle to form. He trembled slightly, burying his face against Jack’s shoulder, purring and nuzzling and unable to stop pressing, touching, paws trying to cling to Jack as best they could.

Jack frowned, Ianto's voice sounded a bit slurred, but then he had fallen into the Bay this afternoon (much to the everyone's annoyance as Jack had turned the heat up as a concession to Ianto) and maybe cats did get colds? "Oh, my Ianto." He said fondly, his arms wrapping around the other's furry body. "I love you too, Ianto."  
  
Jack gently nipped at Ianto's ear, his sign of affection as Ianto kept nuzzling into him.

Ianto could still understand that much of what Jack said, at least. Most of what the team had said to each other during the day had been lost on him, though Jack’s voice was easier to focus on than the others.

“ ‘lwayz.” Ianto murmured, trying to keep his voice soft as he purred, continuing to nuzzle at Jack’s cheek, the nearest he could get to a kiss, now. He shifted, a little uncomfortable, curling up into a ball against Jack’s side, claws hooked gently into his shirt to make sure he didn’t go anywhere.

He was tired, so tired. Understanding Jack, talking, was such a chore on a mind already battered and exhausted. Sighing, he fought to keep his eyes open.

“G’bye, mmmy J’ck.” He whispered, head lolling forward as his eyes fell shut at last, body curled into Jack’s ribs.  
*******  
It was strange that Jack hadn't caught that little slip up the night before, assuming Ianto had meant to say 'good night' and had just gotten the wrong word. But, perhaps he had known what was going on all along and hadn't wanted them to worry, hadn't wanted to think on it. Jack had wished he had told him at least.  
  
Tosh and Owen slipped away, presumably to go off and get some lunch as Jack just sat in Tosh's chair and stared at the screen.

Bored of chasing invisible birds around the Hub, Ianto padded over to Jack, nudging at his hand and mrowing softly. ‘Pet me’, that little nudge said. ‘I need attention now.’ Probably also something along the lines of, ‘don’t make me go near that bastard with the spiky thing’ again, but that was a little too complex.

He nudged again, more firmly, letting out a soft trill of disappointment as Jack refused to respond. Turning around, he prowled off, going in search of nice girl to play with instead.

Jack felt Ianto nudging at his hand, wanting attention but Jack was too busy at the moment, too busy staring at the screen that showed the multiple pinks and greens and yellows and oranges for himself... but so much fewer of them for Ianto.  
  
He had traded in a lover for a cat, and it wasn't a fair trade at all.

Over the other side of the Hub, Ianto nuzzled at Tosh’s hand, blinking up at her as she looked at him sadly, clearly trying not to cry. He was confused, not knowing why she was sad. Nudging at her until she sat down, Ianto laid his head in her lap, nipping gently at her fingers as he tried to encourage her to pet him.

Wiping away tears, Tosh carefully petted him, small fingers scratching behind his ears, smoothing jet black fur slowly, rhythmically. They’d have to get used to this, she supposed. She and Owen were still at a loss, no idea of how to fix Ianto. If there was any way to turn him back, at all.

Jack was a private man, keeping his secrets and his emotions all well hidden from the others. Well, most of the others anyways. He climbed the steps to his office slowly, the metal resonance ringing loudly throughout the Hub as he stepped into his office and shut the door.  
  
It was all so surreal, losing a lover in such a way that you never really lost them. Ianto was still with them, but it wasn't Ianto. Wasn't the man with the quick wit and sharp smile he had slowly come to care for-- the one that for no reason that Jack could give, had made it his priority to take care of Jack. Now all he had was a faithful feline that would be depending on him for survival of his basic needs, not a partner to share his own struggles with.

The most urgent of Ianto’s struggles right now, however, was trying to open Jack’s door. He wanted attention from Jack, wanted petted and talked to. Jack was upset, he could tell, and he wanted to make him feel better. Yowling softly, he scratched at the door, head cocked as he sat there, waiting for Jack to open it.

When Jack failed to do so, he scratched some more, meowing pathetically to be let in.

Sighing, Jack gave in and opened the door to let Ianto in, he just wasn't expecting the degree to which Ianto had wanted to come in. The cat had reared on his back legs, paws on Jack's chest and pushed him over and onto the ground. The next thing Jack knew, he had a rather large panther on his chest that was nuzzling away at his neck.  
  
Tentatively he reached a hand out and ran it down Ianto's body. "Well, this is going to take some time to get used to boy." He said fondly, giving in and resting his cheek back against Ianto's.

Ianto made a soft noise of contentment, purring as he nuzzled again, preventing Jack from moving…well, ever. Not until he could feel the other man relax a little, give in and just enjoy the petting. Which wasn’t solely beneficial to Jack, of course. The loud purring gave that much away itself.

Jack chuckled softly and scratched behind Ianto's ear as Ianto kept him pinned to the floor in an entirely new way. Jack could see his tail flicking back and forth in a slow pattern indicating that he was enjoying Jack's fingers. "I wonder what we need to get to take care of you?" He sighed softly, feeling Ianto's cold nose behind his ear as the large cat settled on top of him.

On to [Chapter Twenty](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9944.html)


	20. Love Will Tear Us Apart (20/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (20/21)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html), [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html), [Chapter Thirteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8084.html), [Chapter Fourteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8423.html), [Chapter Fifteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8526.html), [Chapter Sixteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8773.html), [Chapter Seventeen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9178.html), [Chapter Eighteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9270.html), [Chapter Nineteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9610.html)

  
__

*************** TWO MONTHS LATER*************

Jack entered his room slowly, step by step, pulling his braces off as he went. The day had been long and he was exhausted. Trying to do multi-plane calculus always did leave him with a bitch of a headache.  
  
Ianto was already curled up on his bed, tail on his nose as he watched Jack get ready for bed. "Could have used your mathematical brain today Ianto, all those numbers... I think we fried one of Tosh's computers trying to get it to do multi-dimensional calculus on a multi-plane... Hell, I think we fried _me_." He chuckled and leaned over to scratch at Ianto's neck and give him a small nip to his ear.

Mrowing happily, Ianto lifted his head, nuzzling at Jack’s hand as it pulled back. He remained curled on the bed, though his eyes followed Jack around the room, glint of intelligence, Jack could almost imagine, in those green eyes. Evidence of Ianto’s presence in his room showed; scratches down the leg of Jack’s favourite comfy chair, now relegated to scratching pole, small toys and bits of string scattered across the floor, the red collar with the bell on (at Owen’s insistence) around his neck. He had a dish in the corner, filled with water, and another with food. And a litter tray in Jack’s bathroom.

Shucking his shirt, Jack relaxed down onto the bed and stretched. "Had a long conversation with Tosh, having to explain multi-dimensional mathematics to a person who has lived their entire life assuming there is three dimensions is a difficult task, adding into it the different planes of reality... Yeah, it wasn't fun."  
  
Jack paused as Ianto climbed half on his chest and flopped, using body warmth and purring when Jack rubbed his belly. "You really are becoming a whore for attention you know that? Don't think I haven't noticed. Even Owen was saying something about it... Why do you think he wanted to bell you?"

Ianto just blinked at him, upside down, head tilted a little to the side as he lay there, on his back, wriggling under Jack’s hands. When the other man’s hands slowed, Ianto mrowred, flopping back onto his front. Seeing no more petting forthcoming, he looked around, pouncing on the floppy toy duck that Tosh had bought him the previous week. It was already looking a little the worse for wear, but was clearly very well-loved.

Ianto rolled onto his back, holding the toy in his paws, chewing happily on the duck’s soft velvety bill.

"Ianto, must you try to rip Alfred's bill off?" Ianto paused in his chewing, as if giving it a bit of thought before letting the duck fall over, off the bed and skid across the floor. Jack watched as Ianto watched the duck for a moment before springing up and pouncing on the poor thing. "Oh dear..." Ianto was tussling with the duck, and Alfred was clearly winning before Ianto finally had the thing pinned and brought over the stuffed duck for Jack to see.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you so very much..." Jack rolled his eyes and tossed Alfred right back to Ianto. "I'm getting some rest, try not to destroy all of my things while you're up? Particularly the coat, I'd like that in one piece...”

Ianto yowled his disapproval as Jack turned off his bedside lamp, jumping onto the bed and pressing his cold nose against Jack’s neck. He meowed loudly in Jack’s ear, pushing at him with his paws. Picking up Alfred the duck (named by Jack, one idle evening…), Ianto flopped heavily onto Jack’s stomach.

He’d been ignored all day, it was _his_ time for attention now.

Jack groaned and flopped back over a bit and turned the light back on, Ianto was looking at him petulantly in that way that cat's were capable of. Heaving a sigh, Jack pulled the large cat to him and began rubbing his belly further, talking to him in a low voice about his day as he did so.  
  
Jack had found that Ianto didn't exactly act like most cats he had been familiar with. Ianto needed to be around his family (aka the rest of the members of Torchwood) and to be recognized and given attention to by Jack. He was much more like one of the big predator cats then the small house ones.

It was more Jack’s tone of voice that kept Ianto happy than the words used; Jack could have been reciting the phone book and Ianto would have purred approvingly. He clutched Alfred in his paws, chewing distractedly on his head as Jack petted his belly, rubbing at the baby-soft fur.

"You really are a an attention whore." Jack chuckled and pretended to reach for Alfred as if he were to take it away. Ianto pulled the duck back in his mouth and eyed him warily before dropping it on the floor and looking at Jack, his tail moving back and forth playfully.  
  
Jack made another move to it but Ianto beat him to it, pouncing on the poor thing. "Yes, yes, Ianto wins." Jack rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed, only to have Ianto jump back onto it to nuzzle for more petting.

Alfred was abandoned on the floor for now, Jack far more interesting. Even if he did look like he was trying to sleep. Huffing quietly, Ianto nudged at Jack until he shifted enough that Ianto could curl up in a ball, quiet ‘mrow!’ of approval as Jack curled his body around him, one hand resting on the smooth fur of his side, rising and falling gently as Ianto breathed, purred.

Slowly Jack convinced Ianto to sleep, giving up his pursuit of playing instead for a bit of a nap. Smiling, Jack curled around him and fell asleep as well, hearing Ianto's soft snores and feeling him wiggle softly in his dreams.  
  
The next morning Jack awoke far earlier than Ianto, in fact, Jack normally awoke far earlier than Ianto, the cat demanding much more sleep than most creatures. Dressed and awake, Jack went to work the espresso machine, rather proud of his new found skills.  
  
"Morning!" He called out when he saw Tosh entering with a large shopping bag. "What you got there?"  
  
Jack handed over her drink as she blushed and held the bag closer. "Oh it's nothing I just, got something for..." She trailed off as she opened the bag to show Jack.  
  
"The two of you are going to spoil him."

“Of course.” Tosh smiled. There was a small ball filled with catnip, and an oversized squeaky toy mouse, along with yet more cat treats. It was amazing that Ianto hadn’t put on weight, the way Gwen and Tosh fed him.

“I did some work on the mouse…” She grinned, pulling a small remote control out of the bag. “Should keep him busy for a while…” Tucking the bag underneath her desk, she shed her coat, accepting the cup of coffee from Jack with a low groan as she greedily inhaled the steam.

“Mmm. This is almost as good as…” She trailed off, blushing. “Sorry. It’s still…” She hurriedly turned back to her desk, staring up her computer and concentrating very intensely on the screens.

Jack rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly at her, "I know, it's okay." She smiled back and his own smile warmed a bit. "He's happy, I know that much. At least there's that." She bit her lip and nodded and Jack turned to head back to the coffee machine when he heard the door creak open.  
  
Gwen had her own bag in her hands and Jack groaned, throwing his hands up. "Not you too! He's going to be spoiled rotten. Won't be able to do a thing with him."  
  
Gwen frowned before setting her stuff down. "I just bought a collar and a tag, that way he can go out of the hub..." She pouted and dug the collar out, it was shockingly pink. "It was the only colour they had..." She looked sheepishly at Jack's scowl before continuing. "Tosh modified the tag so it has a gps locator, so we can always find him..." Jack nodded and handed her the coffee.  
  
Ianto slinked out of Jack's office and over to Tosh, nuzzling her as he knew where the treats came from.

He trilled softly, nuzzling at her arm, purring loudly as she scratched him, slipping him a treat from the little bag on her desk while Jack’s back was turned.

“Here you go, Ianto.” She set the mouse on the floor, picking up the remote and seeing if it worked.

Ianto stared, transfixed, nudging the thing gently with his nose. When it jerked forward, he leapt into the air, jumping back a few feet. Head down, tail in the air, he swayed gently from side to side, eyes never leaving the creature as it moved jerkily towards him.

"Oh right, because a remote controlled mouse is just what this place needs..." Owen muttered as he grabbed his medical records to file. It was something that until recently, he had never had to bother to do, Ianto had taken care of that. But then of course, Ianto was now transfixed with a rubber mouse.  
  
Jack watched as Ianto batted at it curiously, jumping back when it took off around the hub and the chase was on. Ianto pounced on it, but the thing seemed to slither away, causing Ianto no end of frustration. "Tosh, I hate to concede on what I said earlier..." He began, letting out a chuckle as Ianto chased after the mouse.  
  
"Understood sir." She smiled and continued controlling the toy.

Ianto yowled happily as he chased after the mouse, Tosh keeping it just ahead of him, just enough to tease. On his second circuit of the Hub, however, he knocked over the glass container which housed the Doctor’s hand, sending it to the floor with a crash. Hair on end, Ianto bolted, leaping up on to the ledge beside Myfanwy’s nest, mrowing plaintively as he listened to Jack curse.

"Fucking hell." Jack jerked, leaping down from where he stood watching over everything and grabbed for the hand. He held it close as he quickly ran off to the archives to find another biometric tub to house it in.  
  
Gwen looked at Tosh for an explanation but Tosh just shrugged and powered the mouse down. "No more remote powered toys in the hub." Jack's voice rang out as he came back, the hand housed in a new jar and apparently liking this one as much as the old one.

  
Jack's back was ramrod straight as he cleaned up the broken glass, shaking off Tosh's attempts at apologies.  
  
Gwen coaxed Ianto down from his spot on the ledge and took out the GPS collar, fixing the shocking pink collar around his neck. "There, such a pretty kitty." She murmured, scratching Ianto behind the ears.

Ianto let out a happy trill, rubbing against her legs, purring his approval as she petted him, eyes slipping closed as he purred loud enough to turn the other’s heads. He padded towards Jack, a little tentatively, bell jangling on his collar. Cocking his head, he let out a soft questioning noise, taking another step closer.

He wasn’t sure if Jack was angry with him, gaze going to the thing he’d knocked over.

Jack sighed and slumped against the water tower as Ianto come up close and nuzzled his hand. He couldn't blame Ianto for doing something he was unaware of, nor could he really blame Tosh for trying to help keep Ianto from going stir-crazy.  
  
Shaking his head, he went off for his coat. "Right, watch the rift, let me know if anything happens."  
  
Gwen jumped up as he headed towards the lift, Ianto automatically padding after him curiously. "What are you doing?" She asked, moving to join him on the lift until he shook his head.  
  
"Just going to give Ianto here a bit of fresh air." Jack smiled as the lift rose up towards the Plass.

Ianto sat beside Jack, looking up at him, paws shifting against the stone as it shifted, looking around him with great interest. He walked to the edge of the lift, softly mrowing as they passed his ledge, lying down on the stone. He crept to the edge, peering over, paws tucked over the edge as he stuck his head underneath, trying to see.

"Ianto, watch yourself." Jack said softly, Ianto padding over to sit at his feet. "I thought you could use a bit of fresh air, maybe the chance to run around a bit..." Jack smiled when Ianto lifted his nose in the air and began bounding off in some direction, scaring an old lady that had been walking across the Plass.  
  
"Try not to get yourself abducted by animal control alright Ianto?"

Ianto turned, bounding back to Jack and gripping his sleeve in his teeth. He tugged gently, trying to coax Jack to come with him, before turning and bounding away again, heading across the Plass towards the sea. He merrily pounced into a group of pigeons, watching as they scattered, trying and failing to catch one. Pouting, he looked up at the retreating birds, head turning quickly as he heard laughter.

A small girl came running towards him, arms reaching out. “Kitty!!!!” She giggled happily, small hands grabbing at Ianto’s fur. Ianto stiffened for a moment, then stood still, letting the small child pet him, arms sliding around his neck as she buried her face in his fur.

“Kitty kitty kitty kitty…”

Jack chuckled when he saw the small girl with pigtails bound up to Ianto, laughed even harder when she clutched at his fur with sticky hands and hugged him. "His name is Ianto." Jack offered to the young girl, kneeling by her.  
  
"Why does he have a pink collar if he's a boy?" She asked giggling and petting him.  
  
"Because he thinks it makes him look pretty, what do you think?"

Ianto purred happily, nuzzling the little girl’s cheek as she petted him, letting out another happy ‘mrowr’ as she giggled and scratched behind his ears.

“Catrin! What are you – oh my _God_. Get away from there! Right now!” A rather harassed-looking woman ran up, grabbing hold of Catrin and lifting the squirming child into her arms. Ianto looked up, yowling in protest as the scritching behind his ears stopped.

“Are you insane? Letting a creature like that just wander about?!” Red-faced, the woman shouted at Jack, glancing warily at Ianto.

Jack bristled, one hand falling to Ianto's neck, scratching while Jack glared back at the woman. "My creature didn't go running to attack someone else's." Jack said cooly, his eyes darting to the young girl. "It was nice to meet you Caitrin. Come on Ianto."  
  
Ianto cocked his head but padded after Jack as the man paced back and forth on the docks. He had forgotten about how provincial 21st century minds would take to seeing a large panther wandering about. Jack paused on the end of the pier and sat on the edge, swinging his feet. "Forgot you look like you could terrorise all of Cardiff like that." He said, watching as Ianto noticed the fish swimming just under the surface of the water.

Ianto wasn’t paying any attention, mesmerised by the fish below. He lay on his belly, feet and head hanging over the edge, nose only an inch from the surface of the water. His tail swung lazily from side to side, eyes narrowed in concentration. He dabbed a paw into the water, trying to catch one of the fish, growling as he failed miserably. Shaking his paw dry, he went back to staring, waiting for the chance to catch another.

Jack watched Ianto with mild curiosity before breaking out into laughter when he realised what Ianto was doing. "I love that no matter what form you may be in, you're always good for my soul Ianto Jones." Jack said fondly, scratching at Ianto idly and turning to watch him try and catch another fish.

After about 20 minutes, the fish had regained their bravery, swimming up near the surface again. Finally, he managed to scoop one up in his paw, yowling in surprise as he flipped it onto the pier. He pounced on the fish as it flopped around, growling and spitting at it as he batted it around with his paws. He seemed a little surprised that it was moving so much – they’d seemed so much slower in the water.

Jack couldn't stop the laughter even if he wanted to. Ianto looked utterly confused at how much the fish kept twitching and flopping on the dock, Ianto continually having to pounce it to try and keep it still.  
  
"Looks like you've got yourself a real good fisher there boy." Jack looked up to see an old fishing trolley pulling up to the dock.  
  
"His first time." Jack said rather proudly.

Ianto was now proudly holding the fish in his mouth, as it twitched feebly. He carried it over to Jack, depositing the fish in Jack’s lap and sitting beside him, practically radiating smug glee. What exactly Jack was supposed to _do_ with the fish was anyone’s guess.

Jack looked down at the dead twitching fish in his lap and then back up at Ianto who was apparently expecting some praise.  
  
"I think he wants you to have it Boy." The old man was reeling in his days catch, a netting quite a bit bigger than Ianto's catch.  
  
"Yeah I think so too." Jack looked at Ianto and chuckled. "Thank you very much Ianto... no idea what to do with it, but thanks." Jack offered to give the old gentleman a hand with his catch as Ianto relaxed on the dock and proceeded to eat his own catch.

Catch brought in (and eaten, on Ianto’s part), they headed back towards the Hub, Ianto still looking around excitedly, running off from time to time to investigate things. He always returned to Jack’s side, padding along beside him, nuzzling Jack’s hand as it swung past his face. He bounded down the stairs into the Hub, immediately heading for Tosh, or more accurately, Tosh’s pocket. There was definitely some kind of treat in there…

"Don't give him anything he's already had two fish today." Jack called out, knowing where Ianto was headed and what he wanted and how little resistance Tosh had to Ianto's nuzzling (just about as much as his own).  
  
"You bought him fish?" Owen asked, sporting a large scrap across his eyebrow and a black eye.  
  
"He caught them himself, what in bloody hell happened to you?" Jack asked, seeing Tosh surreptitiously hand Ianto a small ball.  
  
"Something came through the rift. Well, I say come through but more acurately it flew through and attacked me." Owen grumbled, not letting Jack take a look at it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a box, sitting over on Ianto's desk. It's harmless though, we couldn't get it open or anything." Jack just nodded and turned to where Ianto was prodding at the ball and pouncing on it enthusiastically.  
  
"You say he caught two fish?" Tosh asked, surprised and intrigued. Jack smiled when he though of their afternoon and nodded.  
  
"Right good fisherman he is, though the second one he stole off of an older gentleman's boat..."

Ianto was chewing enthusiastically on the ball, rolling it around on the floor and pouncing, turning onto his back to sniff at the ball, holding it between his paws. He was purring happily, writhing about as he continued to play with the toy, blissful expression on his face.

Owen looked over, rolling his eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake…Tosh, did you give him catnip?”

Tosh looked a little guilty, but she nodded, unable to help giggling at Ianto, who was purring loudly, eyes closed as he writhed about on the floor.

"What did you give him?" Jack turned his attentions back on Tosh, though it was difficult to take his eyes off of the wriggling and purring feline.  
  
"He looks positively pornographic." Owen grumbled as Ianto purred louder, the catnip ball in between his paws as he held it close to gnaw on it.  
  
"I thought I said no Torchwood employee's were allowed to be under the influence of drugs?" Jack asked, quirking his eyebrow up and looking at Tosh who just flushed.  
  
"I thought he might like it..."

Gwen was chuckling merrily, watching from her workstation.

“Oh, come on Jack. He’s enjoying himself!” She threw a ball of paper at Owen, who was still frowning, arms crossed. “Bloody cheer up, will you?”

Ianto, meanwhile, was totally oblivious, still merrily sniffing at the catnip ball, ‘mrow’ing as it slipped out of his grasp, rolling away across the floor. A few minutes later, he turned back onto his stomach, calmly licking his paw as if he hadn’t just been behaving rather ridiculously.

Jack shook his head, laughing as he went to go check the box that came through the rift. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, in fact he found it hard to admit to himself, but in some ways Ianto as the cat delighted him in ways that Ianto as a human had never done.  
  
Jack just wished that Ianto had had such a playful spirit before he had been transformed.  
  
Quickly reeling his thoughts out from the long dark road they could easily fall down, Jack picked up the small golden box, surprised with how light it was. Confused by what it was, Jack looked the box over carefully before a folded note that had camouflaged itself on top of the box had fallen off.  
  
Jack picked the note up and almost dropped the box with shaking hands as he read over the three simple words written in New English. _Never doubt me._

On to [Chapter Twenty-One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/10087.html)


	21. Love Will Tear Us Apart (21/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

**Title:** Love Will Tear Us Apart (21/21)  
 **Authors:** [](http://maverick0324.livejournal.com/profile)[**maverick0324**](http://maverick0324.livejournal.com/) and [](http://athousanderrors.livejournal.com/profile)[**athousanderrors**](http://athousanderrors.livejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Owen suggested, hints of Ianto/Tosh.  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Summary:** Why leaving Owen alone with alien tech is a supremely bad idea...  
 **Spoilers:** Probably past end of series 1. To be safe.  
 **Warnings:** Slightly cracky, slash, language.  
 **Author's Notes:** Uh...alien tech made us do it. *nods* We're totally innocent. *snerk* Feedback will be loved and adored. Flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.

[Chapter One](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/4618.html), [Chapter Two](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5353.html), [Chapter Three](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5447.html), [Chapter Four](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5785.html), [Chapter Five](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/5968.html), [Chapter Six](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6351.html), [Chapter Seven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6491.html), [Chapter Eight](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/6710.html), [Chapter Nine](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7154.html), [Chapter Ten](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7326.html), [Chapter Eleven](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7493.html), [Chapter Twelve](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/7876.html), [Chapter Thirteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8084.html), [Chapter Fourteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8423.html), [Chapter Fifteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8526.html), [Chapter Sixteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/8773.html), [Chapter Seventeen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9178.html), [Chapter Eighteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9270.html), [Chapter Nineteen](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9610.html), [Chapter Twenty](http://athousandfics.livejournal.com/9944.html)

  
"What is it?" Gwen asked, poking her head around the corner to see what Jack was up to.  
  
"It's a gold box." Jack just stated the obvious before fingering the note into his pocket. There was no way the Doctor could have sent this to him, no way he could have _known_ let alone found a way to send him some sort of T'uula artifact.  
  
"Well duh, anything else?" She bounced on the balls of her feet and Jack just shook his head, he needed a bit longer to wrap his mind around this.  
  
"Don't know, well come on I have a few other tests for Tosh." Jack walked back into the main area of the hub where Ianto had given up his catnip ball. Owen was relaxing in his chair and was dancing a laser across the wall, laughing softly as Ianto pounced, trying to catch ahold of the small beam of light.

Ianto’s paws waved in the air as he tried to catch the red dot, nearly running headfirst into the wall in his frustration. Owen was smirking, laughing quietly to himself as he watched Ianto going absolutely crazy trying to catch the dot. Ianto, however, stopped as soon as he realised Jack was there, bounding over to nuzzle at Jack’s hands and pockets, just in case he had a treat for him.

"Tosh, I want you to do a type B scan on this, use T'uula translations to pull off any of the symbols you can." He answered handing the box over to her and refusing to let his mind begin to think on what may be contained inside.  
  
Tosh muttered to herself before nodding and taking the box to the quarantined chamber to scan it with lasers and to perhaps grab a translator from the archives while they were at it.  
  
"Well anything else while we were gone then?" Jack asked, hands busy giving Ianto attention as Gwen and Owen turned back to their work.

Purring, Ianto went up on his hind legs, leaning heavily at Jack as he nuzzled at his cheek, before dropping back down to the floor again. Annoyed that the red dot had evaded him, he went back to batting the toy mouse Tosh had brought around the floor, though it wasn’t nearly so amusing now it didn’t move quite the same.

“Nope. Rift’s the quietest it’s been in a couple of weeks.” Owen leant back in his chair, feet up on his desk as he folded his arms behind his head.

“And you still haven’t got all your paperwork done.” Gwen pointed out with a wry grin, penstains on her fingers, paper spread across her desk.

"Yeah well at least it's not all over my hands like some people." He grumbled, spinning in his chair to look back at his desk and the sheath of papers there. Gwen grabbed one of the stress balls from Tosh's desk and looked like she was about to hurl it at Owen, but Jack quickly intercepted.  
  
"Gwen, why don't you go and grab us some lunch while Owen finishes his paperwork?" Gwen nodded and grabbed her purse to leave as Jack made his way back up to his office.  
  
Ianto had followed him, his catnip ball in his mouth as he leapt onto Jack's desk and laid in the middle, demanding attention.

Lying right on top of the paperwork meant, of course, that he was guaranteed attention. Sniffing at the catnip ball, he meowed happily, rolling onto his back and looking at Jack pleadingly. Petting was a very important part of a cat’s day. And it seemed to be especially so for Ianto. Content after having his stomach rubbed for a while, Ianto slowly slid off the desk, curling up around Jack’s feet as the other man settled down to do some actual work.

Jack toed off his shoes as Ianto curled up around his feet, he kept one idly stroking Ianto as he went about his paperwork. Occasionally he would would stop and feel a paw bat at his foot or a head nudging it and he would go back to what he was doing. In all the time he had known Ianto, he had never suspected the man would be tactile-y sensative, but here he was demanding to have Jack touching him.  
  
Jack supposed it helped that he wasn't entirely Ianto as well.  
  
Tosh spent four hours with her translator, working on the inscriptions that were wound around the box. They were difficult and complex and like nothing she had seen before. But as the scans continued doing their job, Tosh set anew to cracking the alien code.

Gwen made coffee for them all, hiding a yawn behind her hand as she placed a cup beside Tosh.

“Any idea what it is yet?” She murmured, placing a hand on Tosh’s shoulder. Tosh jumped and whirled around, nearly knocking over her cup of coffee.

“Oh, sorry! I uh..didn’t realise you were there.” Tosh blushed a little, picking up the coffee. Gwen smiled, repeating her question.

“From what I can tell…it’s some kind of technology they developed for curing disease. I’m not…” She turned her head as the computer beeped. “Oh, it’s finished…Jack!” She called out, bringing up the results of the translation on all the screens in the Hub before she’d even read the results.

Jack snapped out of the nap he seemed to have dozed into when Tosh called for him. He blinked rapidly and jogged down the steps to the Hub, Ianto pattering after him after he realised Jack and the warmth had gone.  
  
"The translations took forever, they were some very archaeic symbols... They weren't pulling up in our translation database but I did some quick recalculating and look..." Jack's eyes skimmed over the information picking out two words T'uula and medical before letting out a large whoop of excitement.  
  
"It is, oh God _it is_!" he breathed, grabbing Tosh into an embrace and kissing her.

Tosh yelped as she was spun around in the air, laughing a little at Jack’s excitement, that smile utterly infectious.

“Mind explaining to us mere mortals what the bloody hell that means, then?” Owen drawled, looking decidedly less excited. Gwen, meanwhile, was wiping at her top with a tissue, after having sprayed coffee everywhere in surprise at Jack’s loud whoop of joy.

Ianto pranced around Jack, catching at some sort of enthusiasm that was going through them. Tosh was clinging onto his shoulders as Jack spun her around, "You clever, clever woman you!" Jack praised, hugging her again before gently setting her back down on the ground.  
  
"It means, Owen, that the Doctor is the most astounding man I think I have ever met in my life!" Jack was so excited he couldn't break the smile on his face as he bounded over and grabbed the gold box and held it up. "Nanogenes! He sent me nanogenes!”

Gwen looked at Owen. Owen looked at Tosh. Tosh looked at Jack. They all had the exact same expression on their face, with only Tosh looking like she _might_ know what Jack was talking about.

“Is that…?” She asked as Jack clasped the box carefully, reaching out to touch it.

"A box full of small sub-atomic robot's whose job it is to fix whatever is wrong with you and get you back to perfect and healthy condition." Jack answered Tosh slowly, his voice nothing more than a hushed whisper.  
  
Ianto jumped at Tosh's shriek as she jumped on Jack and clung to him, holding him tightly as Gwen and Owen looked back and forth at one another, a vague idea dawning in their mind.  
  
"Sub atomic robots?"  
  
"Fixing any and all problems?" Gwen bit her lip and looked at Owen before breaking into a large smile.

Ianto had picked up on their excitement, much as Tosh’s yell had made him jump. He meowed, not happy about _not_ being the centre of attention. He nudged Jack’s leg, looking up at him, meowing again, sounding more than a little pathetic.

“We can fix him….” Tosh whispered, grinning from ear to ear, bouncing. She knelt down, flinging her arms around Ianto’s neck, burying her face in his fur.

“You hear that, Ianto?” She pulled back, looking into his eyes. “We’re going to fix you!” Owen laughed at that.

“Ok, can we rephrase that? Because I doubt Ianto wants us to chop off his bollocks so he doesn’t chase the other little kitties anymore.” He ducked as Gwen threw an empty paper cup at his head, still laughing merrily.

Jack couldn't contain his excitement, he picked Gwen up and spun her around, kissing her before putting her down and then doing the same to Owen, despite his attempts at making Jack put him down.  
  
Turning to the final one left in his team, Jack knelt on the floor and smiled when Ianto head butted him, nuzzling at his neck. "We're going to get you back Ianto, I knew we were."

Ianto mrowed, not knowing why Jack was so excited, but still picking up on the emotions, purring as Jack nuzzled into him. Tosh tried to hold in a quiet ‘awwww’ at the sight of their fearless leader, crouched on the floor, clinging onto a giant black cat and nuzzling him tenderly. Thankfully, the sound was covered by Owen’s overdramatic retching noises in the background.

“Right, can we get this over with? Sooner Ianto’s back, sooner we can pretend we all like Gwen’s coffee.”

Jack gave in and leaned forward and nipped Ianto's ear, surprised wen Ianto jerked and nuzzled at him again purring louder. "Alright, Owen go down into the medical bay and set up a room, we'll probably need to put him under like you did when he became a cat... can't imagine it will be too pleasant going through the change again..."  
  
"Oh great, playing with more needles around the bloody cat." Owen grumbled and went off to ready a room, Gwen pausing before following him.  
  
Jack remained on the Hub floor, Ianto nuzzling at him, his paws on Jack's shoulders. "Jack, what if--" Tosh cut herself off, but then forced herself to continue. "What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"It will. It has to."

Tosh just nodded, picking up the golden box, shaking it gently. She widened her eyes when it began to buzz, vibrating gently in her hands. Clutching it tightly, she hurried after Owen and Gwen, eyes wide.

Purring softly, Ianto continued to nuzzle at Jack’s cheek, licking his hair, sandpaper tongue rough against Jack’s skin. His paws remained on Jack’s shoulders, tail gently swaying back and forth.

Tosh paused and watched, it was interesting to watch Ianto and Jack interact like this, interesting and at the same time, felt like she was perhaps treading on a very private moment. "Alright Ianto, let's go and get you cured shall we?" Jack said softly, hugging and scratching Ianto’s ears before turning to lead Tosh and Ianto down to the medical bays and where Owen and Gwen waited with a hope and a prayer.

Owen sighed, patting the padded table. “Right, up you get, Ianto.” Ianto looked at Owen warily. That bench never meant anything good. He backed away, hissing quietly at Owen, hiding behind Jack’s legs.

“Oh for…” Owen sighed again, folding his arms. “Fat lot of use those nano-thingies are going to be if we can’t even get him on the fucking table…”

Jack could see the problem and sat on the table, relaxing back onto it and looking at Ianto when he peered out from under the table. "Come on Ianto, hop up on the table..." Jack murmured. It took some coaxing and a few moments, but Ianto did, he laid down next to Jack and rested his head on a convenient arm.  
  
Jack held him down as Owen was quick with the syringe, quickly hitting Ianto with what was needed to knock him out. "Right, we need to open the box and leave him be." Jack said, shooing the others out.  
  
"But how are we going to open the box? We've already tried." Gwen was frustrated and tired and annoyed and wished everything didn't always go over her head. Jack continued ushering them out the door before setting the box down by Ianto's sleeping cat form and slowly stroking the box.  
  
The lid slowly began to open and Jack made a hasty retreat, shutting the door behind him and watching through the glass wall. Hoping and praying it was enough.

Ianto’s breathing was shallow, pink tongue peeking out between his teeth, completely unconscious. Slowly, golden shapes began to emerge from the box, small dots of light that buzzed around the room, circling once, twice, before beginning to investigate the unconscious form on the table.

They glowed brighter for a moment, moving closer, covering Ianto’s body from head to toe, the buzzing sound almost audible through the glass wall. Moving faster now, they circled Ianto, moving up and down his body, slowly repairing the damage that had been done. Black fur faded into pale skin, ears seemed to slide down the side of his head as his snout pulled back into nose, mouth. His arms grew shorter, legs growing back to the right proportions. His tail was the last thing to go, slowly shortening, becoming thinner and thinner until it disappeared back into the base of his spine.

Ianto took a deep, shuddering breath, sitting upright with a gasp. He looked around him wildly, hands clutching at the table edges.

"Come on, come on..." Jack breathed softly watching as the nanogene's surrounded and encased Ianto's body. Jack was aware just how much like the Doctor he sounded, how much like the man had begged back in 1940 for these little things to do their work.  
  
Slowly Jack could see pale flesh peeking out in between bits of fur, then the ears were gone, then Ianto's lips were back. It was ten minutes, ten agonising minutes but Ianto was back to human form, jerking awake before slumping back over in exhaustion.  
  
Tosh was crying, clinging on to Gwen to hold her up as she looked happily at where Ianto, their _real_ Ianto laid on the medical table.  
  
Jack burst in, quickly followed by Owen who was busy checking vital stats. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Body is just over exerted, give him some time to right himself and he'll be fine."

The others had left Jack to sit with Ianto once more, obviously willing to give the men the benefit of a private reunion. So Jack sat in another sturdy backless chair, waiting over two hours for Ianto to wake up, holding his hand and thrilling at the fact that he was in fact, holding his hand. Not a paw, not some mutation of the two. But his hand.  
  
Slowly, Ianto's breathing grew more shallow, his heart beat increased and then, his eye's fluttered open. Jack couldn't remember ever feeling such relief as he felt when he knew that Ianto was safe and awake.  
  
Blue eyes opened slowly, soft grunt of effort as Ianto turned his head, gaze finally focusing on Jack.

“J’ck?” He murmured, voice hoarse, trying to reach out for the other man, still too weak to do more than lift his hand. He was confused, and aching from head to toe. What was going on?

"Ianto, o... oh Ianto..." Jack's voice broke as he launched at the table, Ianto's face in his hands as he kissed him deeply.

Ianto gasped into the kiss, clutching weakly at Jack, eyes closing in relief. He was human. He was fine. Finally, Jack pulled back, Ianto gasping for breath, still far too weak. He covered one of Jack’s hands with his, squeezing gently.

“What happened?” He murmured, coughing gently, clearing his throat. “I don’t…”

Jack shook his head and slid onto the medical table, tightening his grip on Ianto's hand, his other going to pet down Ianto's side, a habit now but one that he delighted in feeling skin with none the less.  
  
"The alien tech you got blasted with, it turned you into a _full_ cat." Jack murmured softly, his eyes drinking Ianto in happily. "You've been that way for over two months now." Ianto's eyes fluttered, he yawned but gestured for Jack to continue.  
  
"We had something come through the rift. Something from the Doctor, something he sent me worked on changing you back."

“Two months? I…” Ianto frowned, turning his head to nuzzle against Jack’s cheek, body fighting exhaustion to press closer to Jack, arm sliding over his waist.

“I don’t remember…” He closed his eyes, fighting the fog that seemed wrapped around his brain. “I remember…” His breath caught, body pressing closer. “I remember saying goodbye…” He tilted his head, seeking Jack’s lips, kissing him fiercely. “Told you I’d never leave…” He murmured, lips brushing Jack’s, uncertain laughter shaking his body.

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms so tightly around Ianto's body. "That you did Ianto, that you did." Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck to hide the bit of moistness from his eyes and if Ianto noticed it at all, he politely didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Oh it's good to feel you in my arms again Yan." Jack murmured, clutching Ianto harder than before and squeezing him close.

“Good to be in your arms again.” Ianto replied, wincing as Jack squeezed just a little _too_ tight. He shivered a little, the air in the room rather cold against bare skin. Winding his arms around Jack, he kissed the other man’s temple, nuzzling gently at his cheek.

“Much as I hate to break up the happy reunion…” Owen appeared in the doorway, hands in his pockets.

“Ianto needs bedrest. And catching a chill because he bollock naked in a tiled room isn’t really the best idea.” He was smiling, though, clearly delighted to see Ianto back, even if he wasn’t going to show it.

Tosh, on the other hand, was far more demonstrative. She flew down the steps, hugging both Jack and Ianto tightly.

“We missed you!” She gasped, tears in her eyes as she kissed Ianto’s cheek, hugging him again.

Jack laughed and smiled and couldn't stop being happy with having Ianto back. Gwen had some of Jack's pyjama trousers in hand as well as a clean shirt and handed them over to Ianto quietly. "It's good to have you back, pet." She smiled and hugged him.  
  
Tosh would barely let him go to allow him to get dressed, almost afraid that if she did let go, she would lose Ianto back to the cat form. Jack helped Ianto on with the clothes as Owen rattled off a list of do's and don'ts, telling Jack that he was to keep Ianto in bed for at least two days without any physical exertion.  
  
"Try to keep your hands off him for 48 hours all right?"

Ianto remained seated on the bench, a little too wobbly to stand for long. Tosh fussed around him for as long as she could, eventually being dragged away by Owen and Gwen with a few lewd comments tossed over their shoulders as they left. Sighing in relief, Ianto leant against Jack a little more heavily, arm around his waist.

“Bed?” He murmured, turning his head to kiss Jack’s shoulder, moving closer to nuzzle at his neck. He couldn’t seem to stop doing that, rubbing his face against Jack’s shoulder like he was a ca- ah. So, it looked like the cat instincts weren’t entirely gone. Right now, though, Ianto didn’t give a fuck.

He had Jack. He had his mind. And no more hairballs.

THE END (for now...)


End file.
